The Blind Summoner
by MistDragoness26
Summary: Tidus meets a blind boy named Jaidon Kyuki and becomes his Guardian. Jaidon is already a strong white mage as he was trained by his mother. He even has a few spells that he himself created that is used in the story. Jaidon gains three unique Aeons which are Midnight Canis, the River Stallions, and Zephyre. Read to see how Jaidon gains his sight back as well as love.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer/Info

I do not own Final Fantasy Ten or its characters I do however own four aeons and the blind summoner that gains Tidus, Rikku, Auron, and a very unique guardian which happens to be his first. My blind summoner befriends Yuna and the two summoners decide to pilgrimage together once the blind summoner receives Valefor from Besaid. The four new aeons that are of my own thoughts are based on four beloved animals I used to spend time with before their owner died and they had to be sold. These four aeons are based on three horses and a dog. The three horses are like the Magus Sisters aeon meaning they are summoned at one time and the three use team work to defeat what the summoner needs help with. The dog aeon is unique for she controls the element of darkness and cannot be dismissed forcefully by an enemy which is why my blind summoner summons her the most often. Unlike the other aeons my dog of darkness Fayth is not a human she is a female Ronso that was wounded a thousand years after Sin's creation and she willingly became a Fayth to help those in need of her abilities due to an illness from her wound. I will give a small back story of this Ronso sometime in the story. Except for the first two paragraphs in the prologue the story starts out like the game in the dream Zanarkand with Tidus playing Blitzball and Auron making his way to the stadium with Sin rising up from the sea. However after Tidus gets to Spira the story is nothing like the game meaning Tidus does not fall for Yuna and her guardians are not complete buffoons when it comes to Machina; also Wakka does not hate all Al Bhed just ones who think they are invincible. Since I mentioned my blind summoner getting an unlikely guardian I will give you a small hint on who or what it might be: think fur and no it is not a Ronso. The person who guesses it correctly gets a cake of their choice naturally a virtual one cause I can't make a cake worth a damn last one I tried to bake I had to trash 'cause it burnt to a crisp. Anyways one final detail on my tale is that the main couple is Tidus and my blind summoner aka guy on guy action so those who don't like get lost because your flames will be used for something productive like barbecuing my cousin for his constant irritations.

{blah} = Al Bhed

"blah" = spoken

'blah' = summoner speaking to aeon

~blah~ = dragon directly to mind

OC character info/descriptions

Jaidon Kyuki

Age: 17

Gender: M

Jaidon is the same height as Yuna from the game. He weighs about 110 lbs. He has silver hair and lavender eyes. He wears pale blue robes over a black pair of pants and a red sleeveless shirt. He becomes blind at 4 years of age and believes himself to be permanently blind until Tidus sees the real reason and points it out to an Al Bhed named Rin.

Amala and Ritsu Kyuki

Ages: 30 & 32

Genders: F & M

Jaidon's deceased parents through dark deeds but I have their descriptions in the part where they young summoner and his friends go to the Farplane.

Kyota

She is a fully combat trained Coeurl a fiend that is cat-like in appearance.

Saorta Ronso

Age: 76

Gender: F

Saorta is of the Ronso and was the mate to Measter Kelk Ronso before she became the Fayth for Jaidon's first Aeon.

Midnight Canis

Gender: F

You will get her description along with her summoning sequence in the story.

The River Stallions: Kiri Koori Mizu

Gender: M

Again you will have their descriptions in the story.

Zephyre

Gender: M

Same as the above Aeons.

* * *

Prologue

Zanarkand

Tidus leaps from his bed breathing deeply from a nightmare about his father Jeckt. 'Damn it another one about my old man.' He thinks as he looks over at his clock. Upon seeing the time he squawks and hurriedly gets dressed and gathers his blitzball gear as he rushes out of his bedroom. Just before exiting his home he takes a moment to look at the photo of him and his parents before his dad disappeared and his mom died of heart break. A distant bong knocks Tidus from his short thoughts on his mother and he rushes out the door. Outside his home he takes a few short moments to hand out autographs and promises to teach some of his fans to blitz tomorrow since a voice behind him tells him 'you can't tonight.'

Half way to the stadium he runs past a billboard showing a hologram of his father which he scoffs at as he goes by. Once he reaches the stadium he dodges around more fans only getting delayed twice before he enters the building and heads to the Abes locker room. 'Sheesh being popular is tough work.' Tidus complains to himself but throws on a blinding smile as he walks into the locker room calling out greetings to his fellow teammates. "Hey Tidus want to go out for a victory drink after the game?" One of his teammates calls to him as he opens his locker. Tidus laughs and replies, "We have to win the game first dude." The team has a laugh while Tidus gets his blitz gear on and leaves the locker room to wait out on the sphere for the game to start like he always does.

Auron pauses at the edge of a small rock formation and lifts up his gourd letting small balls of light out to fly into the air. As he watches the lights a massive beast slowly raises out of the water just out of reach of the harbor lights. Auron looks over at the beast then turns to make his way to the blitzball stadium knowing the one he is to retrieve is there. As he walks towards his destination the beast slowly forms its body into a sphere and draws the water up as it forms creating a slow tidal wave that spreads outwards to submerge the city.

Tidus tackles an opponent sending him out into the crowd of spectators causing many to cheer. Tidus smirks and surges up, passing two of his teammates slapping hands, out of the sphere so he can do one of his signature kicks however just as he flips he sees a sight that has him losing focus. A massive ball in the distance shoots out rays of energy which destroys many buildings. As the destruction continues Tidus catches hold of the edge of the sphere holder but his hands slip due to still being wet from the blitz sphere. As he falls he cries out and hits the ruined floor of a stadium locker room. His fall renders him temporarily unconscious for a few moments.

While Tidus is out of it for a few moments Auron finally makes it to the blitzball stadium and calmly leans against a ruined wall to wait for his friend's son. As he waits he looks up into the sky and watches as the beast continues to destroy Zanarkand. After what seems like hours the one he is here for stumbles out of the doors nearly getting trampled over by a few people still running from the stadium. Auron straightens and walks forward gaining the boy's attention. "Auron?" He just grunts and looks back up to the beast drawing Tidus' gaze as well. "What is that?" The youth exclaims taking a step back. "We called it Sin." Auron says watching as Sinspawn are set loose over the city. Auron starts towards Sin saying to Tidus, "Come." The youth follows after but stops suddenly due to seeing a boy in the middle of the bridge. Tidus looks around as he notices everything around him is frozen. He looks back at the boy to see him gone and everything moves again. Tidus shakes his head and continues after Auron only to stop when Auron does. Tidus looks before them and sees a lot of things come falling onto the bridge. A few of the things split open revealing creepy looking plant things. "Fiends." Auron states pulling out a broad sword tossing it to Tidus saying, "A gift from Jeckt." Tidus looks at Auron in shock commenting, "My old man?"

A few hours later Auron and Tidus stop before another bridge that gets completely covered by fiends and the two fight a few of them before Auron calls out, "The truck! Attack the connector so it will blow the building!" Tidus focuses on the truck connector while Auron takes out the fiends that get near them or tries to attack Tidus. After a while the connector is destroyed and the tanker falls towards the ground exploding halfway causing the nearby building to fall over crushing the bridge. Auron and Tidus rush over the falling ruin. Just at the edge on the other side Tidus jumps but doesn't quite make it to solid ground and catches himself on a beam of metal sticking out of the bridge calling out for Auron to help him. Auron looks up at Sin and sees the portal and asks, "You are sure?" Getting his answer Auron reaches down and pulls Tidus up saying, "Now is your time. This is your Story." Once those words are stated Auron allows himself to be sucked up into the portal. Tidus follows screaming the whole time.

Baaj Temple Ruins

A few hours pass before Tidus regains consciousness and he jerks up. A sound has him looking around and he sees ruins with a few birds flying around. "Where am I?" The blonde looks around again to try and see if anything can tell him. As he looks at a flat, long piece of the ruins across from him something draws his attention to the center. He dives into the water and swims over to the ruin and climbs on. He makes his way over to the thing that caught his eye only to gasp and rush over. "Hey are you alright?" He asks as he kneels by the person. He watches the person move a bit until Tidus sees that the person is a male close to his age possibly younger. Before Tidus can do anything else a growl makes him look up and he comes face to face with vicious looking feline type fiend. "Um… nice kitty?" Tidus softly says slowly backing away from the other boy. Once at a distance the fiend deems worthy Tidus stops backing away and watches as the boy opens his eyes and coughs up some water. The fiend is instantly next to the boy helping him sit up. Tidus watches the boy clutch at the fiend as though it was a pet. "Kyota?" The fiend purrs a bit and Tidus sees that it calms the boy a bit. Tidus takes a cautious step towards the boy which has the fiend instantly watching him and he throws his arms up in surrender and stops moving. "Kyota, stop being mean. I'm sure the person won't hurt me." The boy says to the fiend. Tidus clears his throat and responds, "I won't hurt you. Though you do realize that you're clutching a fiend right?" The boy laughs softly and tries to stand only to fall back onto his butt. The fiend whines causing the boy to smile and hold out a hand for it. "I know Kyota is a coeurl but she's been tamed and since I needed her and my dad asked someone to find me a pet but no one could find a normal pet for me so a passing Crusader let me have her." Tidus blinks and asks, "Why would you need her?" The boy looks over at Tidus and the blonde sees jagged scars over both of his lavender eyes. "Oh, you're blind." Tidus says with a little sorrow. The boy smiles gently, "No need to be sad for my sake though I am grateful you are thinking about my feelings. I've been blind since I was four so I've gotten used to it." Tidus cautiously makes his way closer to the boy and introduces himself, "My name is Tidus." The boy nods and motions to the coeurl, "She's Kyota my guardian…" The boy pauses and reaches out towards Tidus causing the blonde to gently take his hand. "I'm Jaidon."

Tidus shakes Jaidon's hand and then helps the boy to stand with the coeurl keeping a close eye on him for any falseness to his promise. Once Tidus is sure Jaidon can stand without help he takes a step away and looks around again. "Hey Jaidon if I describe where we're at do you think you will know the place?" The blind boy cocks his head, much like a puppy would, creating a very cute display as he thinks aloud, "It's possible I might know this place." With that said Tidus follows through with his idea and describes the surroundings. Once finished Tidus looks at Jaidon as the boy uses the fiend to walk to the edge of the ruins they stand on. "If memory is correct I believe this was once a great temple called Baaj before it was destroyed in the Machina Wars that took place a thousand years ago. Of course I am not entirely certain if that is how this temple was destroyed as Sin could have done in sometime after that war." Tidus blinks and looks around again seeing a domed building in the distance. "Well, we'll catch a cold if we stay out here any longer. I think we should try to find an intact place to try and get warm and perhaps some sleep." Jaidon looks towards Tidus' voice and fidgets a bit before admitting, "I don't know how to swim." At his soft words Tidus looks over at Jaidon before looking at the coeurl. "Well if Kyota allows it I can carry you on my back while I swim." Jaidon closes his eyes for a long moment before he opens them and replies, "I think you're right we should find a dryer place to sleep for a bit." Kyota hearing her friend agreeing to the request whines in worry and nuzzles his hip causing Jaidon to smile down at his guardian. "I'm not sick Kyota just cold and wet." The coeurl looks at Tidus for a moment and then nudges Jaidon towards the blonde. Jaidon smiles a bit wider saying, "That would be her way saying you can carry me." Tidus just shakes his head and turns to the water and dives in resurfacing a moment later. "Just one question before I do that." Jaidon makes a continue sound and Tidus asks, "Can Kyota swim or is she like an actual cat and hates water?" Jaidon opens his mouth to answer but a splash causes him to laugh instead as Tidus squawks at getting a mouth full of water due to Kyota jumping into the water near him. The blonde sighs, "Never mind she just answered my question herself."

It took a few moments to get to the ruins Tidus had seen earlier but in the end the three were on solid ground again for a moment. Tidus looks around and groans before saying, "It looks like the only way to get in is through an opening in the wall under the water." Jaidon starts to respond when Kyota starts growling causing the boy to place a hand on her head. As he does so his touch shows him her focus is somewhere in front of them and this tells him that there are fiends up ahead. Jaidon reaches out his other hand as he feels Tidus is close by and grabs his shirt from the side causing said blonde to look over at his companion. "Jaidon?" The blind boy shivers a bit as a breeze hits them and says, "Kyota smells fiends up a head." Tidus tenses and pulls out his sword saying, "Don't worry if any try to harm you Kyota and I will protect you." Jaidon looks towards Tidus questioningly and the blonde places his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I have experience killing some fiends but not a lot, though that won't stop me from protecting you." The blind boy smiles gently and nods his understanding and requests, "Become my guardian? A summoner needs guardians when they pilgrimage to defeat Sin." Tidus blinks in shock and looks down at Kyota to see her reaction. The fiend just nods to confirm her that summoner is correct. "Okay I'll become your guardian but I must inform you I have no experience in being one." Jaidon just smiles and says, "Then you can learn as we travel Spira. That is if we are ever rescued from these ruins." Before Tidus can reply Kyota nudges Jaidon forwards giving the blind boy the all clear for now. As the trio walks the aerial walkway with Tidus in the lead Jaidon lets his thoughts wander inward to speak with his aeon. 'Sao, do you think I did the right thing asking this strange boy to be my guardian?' The aeon sends out a wave of comfort before her gentle voice responds, 'I believe he will be a very good guardian for you to have. By the way Anima is in this temple you have been abandoned at. She is in a lot of pain over her child's thirst for power.' Jaidon paused in his steps at this, 'Will she be okay?' Jaidon feels more comfort and Saorta's reply, 'She will be fine though she asks that a summoner come to use her strength later on in the future but for now she can wait.' Jaidon smiles sadly and replies, 'If I did not already have a darkness-based Aeon I would request her myself.' Saorta's soft chuckling comforts Jaidon a bit more but before he can get her reply a loud crack followed by a splash wrenches his attention back to the present. "Tidus, are you hurt?"

In the water Tidus resurfaces and calls up, "I'm fine but the path just crumbled so you might want to have Kyota jump in to make sure you don't drown as I take out the few fiends I see swimming towards me." Jaidon pats Kyota's head and the coeurl leaps into the water with Jaidon slowly descending after her. Once in the water Jaidon wraps his arms around Kyota's neck and she swims them to the hole Tidus saw earlier. "Tidus, be careful their might be a Sinspawn near by." Jaidon calls out to the battling blonde. Just as Tidus kills the second fiend and Jaidon's words reach him a giant fiend swims out of a near by nook and bit the last fiend in half before turning towards Tidus. "Damn! Kyota swim faster!" The coeurl looks back long enough to see the fiend chasing Tidus and surges forward causing Jaidon to quickly take a breath before he is forced under the water and through the hole. Inside Kyota pulls Jaidon to a dry area before laying down on him to help him warm up again. "Tidus!" Jaidon calls out just as the blonde zooms into the hole causing the fiend behind him to hit the wall making it collapse covering the hole. Tidus surfaces and looks back at the entrance and sighs, "Well we won't be leaving that way the damn Sinspawn caused the wall to collapse covering the hole." At his voice Jaidon sighs with relief before he hears the blonde swimming towards him. "Kyota is he hurt anywhere?" Tidus asks the coeurl which prompts the fiend to act and check the blind boy for injuries causing the two boys to laugh a bit. After a thorough check Kyota sits down by Jaidon and looks at Tidus. "I'll take that as he's not hurt." Tidus says walking out of the water and over to the blind summoner. With Kyota's help Tidus gets Jaidon to his feet and the three walk farther into the ruins coming to a stop in a large domed area. "Well someone must have been here at one point there is some firewood in the center." Tidus comments as he helps Jaidon to a spot close to the firewood before walking away. "I'm going to see if I can find anything to start a fire with." Jaidon makes a sound of understanding and buries his face in Kyota's fur letting his mind turn inward again. 'I never want to be near or hear water Sinspawn again.' Saorta sends a wave of comfort and asks, 'Are you hurt?' Jaidon smiles softly and replies, 'I'm fine Tidus had Kyota give me a thorough check over for injuries.' Saorta's soft laugh reaches him comforting Jaidon more and he comments, 'I think I should have a joint pilgrimage with another Summoner. That way we have twice the chance to finish off Sin for good.' Saorta chuckles again replying, 'Perhaps you will make friends with one but finding one is what you need to have happen first.' Jaidon sighs, 'I know.'

Four hours pass and Tidus jerks awake at hearing Jaidon's frightened cry. The blonde leaps to his feet and looks for the reason and finds it when he feels Kyota crash into him. Tidus gives an elixir to the coeurl before the two guardians fight the fiend that is attacking them. Just as Tidus is about to attack an explosion makes them all pause and Tidus turns to see a group of people come into the ruined building. "We have company Jaidon." Tidus says to his summoner before one of the people comes over and gets into a fighting stance making Tidus remember the fiend he and Kyota are supposed to be fighting. "Kyota go keep Jaidon warm." Tidus says to the coeurl and she instantly leaps over the fiend and lies down near Jaidon who wraps his arms around her. Now that Tidus knows his summoner is safer he focuses back on the fiend and with the help of the girl takes it down. Just as Tidus puts his sword away he hears Jaidon cry out again, "No!" The blonde looks over and sees one of the men pointing a weapon at Kyota. "You kill her and you gain a summoner's wrath." Tidus says darkly as he puts himself in between the weapon and Kyota. "This fiend was trained to be his eyes." The girl motions for the men to back off as she walks over. "You say the boy is a Summoner and that he needs this coeurl for sight?" Tidus just moves to the side and lets the girl see Jaidon. At the sight of jagged scars over the boy's eyes she understands. She tells her friends in her native tongue that the boy is a blind summoner and the fiend is one of his guardians. The men lower their weapons and make sounds of apology to Jaidon who is now standing beside Tidus gripping his shirt in one hand and gripping Kyota's fur in the other. "You're Al Bhed?" Jaidon's gentle voice asks and the girl replies, "Yes we are." Jaidon pulls on Tidus' shirt and the blonde leans over to listen, "They have a ship they might be able to take us to the nearest civilization." Tidus makes a sound of understanding and looks up at the girl and says, "Jaidon is being a bit shy and asks if you could take us to the nearest civilization." The girl thinks it over and then discusses the request with her friends. The group decides and she looks back to the trio and says, "We can take you but you'll have to do your share of the work as payment." Tidus nods his understanding and follows the Al Bhed leading Jaidon to their ship.

* * *

If i get over 20 reviews i'll add chapter one.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Al Bhed ship

Once on board the ship Tidus leads Jaidon over to a spot and helps him sit down. Kyota lies down by her summoner and starts bathing her paws. "Tidus, can you ask them if they have any staffs mine got broken when I was abandoned in those ruins." Jaidon quietly says and the blonde makes a sound to let Jaidon know that he will ask. Tidus looks up to the girl and starts, "Um…" She looks over and smiles a bit as she comes over. "My name is Rikku." Tidus nods and responds, "I'm Tidus, he's Jaidon, and she's Kyota. Anyways Jaidon wants to know if any of your friends have a staff his was broken." Rikku blinks in shock and hurries inside the ship. Tidus blinks in confusion until a few moments later he sees her come back out with a beautifully crafted staff with a crystal attached on the top. Rikku comes over and leans over to take Jaidon's hand then places the hand on the staff. Jaidon grasps it and quietly says, "Thank you Rikku." The Al Bhed girl just smiles and then pets Kyota on the head. "I bet you make a very good guardian." The coeurl seems to puff up with pride at this statement and Tidus chuckles. "Well Tidus since you're really the only one that can do anything, no offense Jaidon and Kyota, you'll be coming with me to help with an underwater facility. We need to turn the lights on so the others can begin salvaging what the lights shine on." Jaidon clears his throat and says, "I may not be able to help down there but if any of your friends need healing I can do that. That way I will be helping and not feel useless. Kyota can probably help too by alerting someone should fiends get too close to the ship. She roars or growls depending on the distance of her and the nearest person and fastens her gaze in the direction a fiend is coming from." Rikku blinks in shock before smiling brightly and turns to speak with one of her friends. The man looks over at Jaidon and then nods. "Great! Jaidon if you can take care of all the healing until this salvage is done we would be grateful and Kyota will be able to have free reign so she can patrol the ship keeping an eye or nose out for fiends." The coeurl gets to her feet and lifts a paw to her chest before walking off. Tidus just shakes his head as Rikku asks, "Why did she lift her paw like that?" Jaidon laughs and replies, "That's her way of saluting she was trained by a Crusader and she picked up his habit of saluting higher ranked Crusaders." Rikku makes a sound of understanding as Tidus walks over to the railing. "Well if I have to earn my keep then it's best to start now. …Hey Rikku do you think one of your friends can keep Jaidon company I don't want him feeling unwanted." Tidus says softly when the girl was close to him. Rikku raises an eyebrow in confusion and Tidus explains, "He was abandoned at those ruins. I found him and Kyota and it's been just us three since that time." The Al Bhed girl nods her understanding and motions for an older man and repeats Tidus' request and at hearing about the abandonment the man gasps in shock asking in Al Bhed, {Why would anyone abandon a summoner?} Rikku shrugs and the man walks over to sit by Jaidon. "You don't have to worry, Jaidon won't feel lonely with Rin. Other than myself, Rin is the only one on this ship that speaks Common." Tidus nods and the two dive into the water to do their assigned duty.

During the time Tidus and Rikku are down in the depths, Jaidon with the help of Rin makes his way to any place on the ship when his white magic is needed. "I really appreciate you keeping me company Rin." Jaidon says to the man guiding him to another person in need of healing. Rin just smiles replying, "It has been a pleasure getting to know you Jaidon. I am quite impressed that a summoner of your age has such knowledge of our beloved Spira." Jaidon blushes a lot at the compliment and turns towards the sound of pain rather quickly. Rin notices the blush and thinks, 'He must have been treated very badly to have such a reaction to a simple compliment.' Rin waits by the door as Jaidon focuses his white magic casting a strong Cura spell. "If I may ask, how did you become so gifted with white magic? I do not think even High Summoner Braska could use Cura until half way through his pilgrimage." Jaidon blushes again and replies softly, "My mother was a white mage and before she died she was teaching me many of the spells she had mastered and I am still trying to master her most powerful spells." Rin blinks in wonderment and asks gently, "Who was your mother and which spells have you yet to master?"

Jaidon looks over towards Rin and sighs sadly, "She was not known by many in Spira but the Ronso were very proud to be called her people. A long time before I was born my mother got lost in the Gagazet Mountains and a female Ronso found her wandering and near starvation. The Ronso brought my mother to the Ronso village and they all helped my mother become healthy again. After twelve years of living there my mother thought it was time for her to find a calling and she wound up living in a small village on Kilika Island and becoming the village healer. A few years later my mother got word that the female Ronso that took her in was dying and she went to pay her respects and on the way she met my father." Jaidon pauses to take a deep breath to try and knock loose the lump in his throat before continuing, "By the time my parents made it to Mt. Gagazet the Ronso elder at the time sadly informed my parents that the nice female Ronso that helped her all those years ago willingly became a Fayth and my mother went to pray at her crystal to know for sure that her mother figure was truly happy. In the end my mother returned to Luca with my father and they got married and two years later I was born. Both of my parents died a month ago or more like murdered." Jaidon pauses again and closes his eyes as the memory returns to him.

Against the wall Rin in rendered speechless at this tale as he waits for its conclusion. "I heard it happen and the ones who killed my parents captured me and abandoned me at the Baaj Temple Ruins thinking I would be able to give the authorities their descriptions. The fools didn't even bother to check to see if I could actually see them or not. I've been blind since I was four due to an accident. You see my father was one of the best Guardians and when he was practicing his sword routine his sword slipped from his hand and I was near by and well you can no doubt figure out what happened next." Jaidon stops speaking for a few more moments before he says, "I only recently became a Summoner. I was on my way back home to Luca when those men captured me I had just received my first Aeon. My mother wanted me to pray to her mother figure's Fayth so I went to Gagazet and prayed. It only took a few minutes for her to appear and when I explained about what happened to my mother she granted me her aeon Midnight Canis. Even when I don't summon her I talk to her a lot since she is like my grandmother in a sense." Rin nods in understanding as he comments, "So the Lady Ronso that raised your mother to adulthood is your first Aeon and for now your only one." Jaidon smiles softly and nods to confirm. Rin walks over and takes Jaidon's hand to lead him back out to the deck of the ship. "Rin what is it that you normally do?" The Al Bhed man chuckles and replies, "I sell items, weapons, and anything else a person needs. I have a travel agency chain all over Spira." Jaidon gasps and asks, "You're _**that**_Rin?" Rin laughs and makes a noise of confirmation.

When the two get to the deck Rin sees that Tidus and Rikku are back on board. Jaidon suddenly has a bad vibe and he looks towards the direction it is coming from and he calls, "Kyota!" His sudden call has the ones on the deck looking at him in confusion. The coeurl comes bounding over to her summoner and her focus follows her summoner's. After a few moments the fiend starts growling and lowers into a defense stance in front of Jaidon. At her action Tidus and Rikku both hurry to the blind boy's side. "What do you sense Jaidon?" Tidus asks grasping his hand. Jaidon clutches the hand tightly and he says, "Rin, Rikku you better tell your friends to brace themselves." The two though confused do just that and just in time for a moment later a massive fin surges out of the water rocking the ship. At the sight one of the Al Bhed shouts out, {SIN!} Tidus feels his feet slip out from under him and as this happens his grip on Jaidon loosens. "Tidus!" Jaidon cries out as he feels his guardian's grip loosen. Kyota leaps forward to try and grab Tidus' shirt but Sin's fin hits the side of the ship making the blind summoner and his two guardians fall over board.

Besaid Island

Tidus comes to and feels his head get hit with something and he jerks upward coughing up water in the process. The blonde blitzer blinks a bit and then looks around and sees what had hit him. "Blitzball!" A voice from behind him calls out, "Hey, you okay?!" Tidus turns to face the voice and sees a group of people on the nearby beach. Tidus gets an idea and ducks under the ball and surges up and follows through with one of his signature kicks sending the blitzball zooming inland causing the people to follow the ball only to look back at Tidus with awe. As Tidus walks out of the water the tall red head comments, "You no amateur, who you play for?" Tidus raises and eye brow thinking, 'I better not say anything about Zanarkand.' Out load he says, "I never signed on to a team because I kind of have a position as a guardian." The red head nods in understanding and asks, "Why are you not with your summoner then?" Tidus sighs and tells the man, "The ship we were on got attacked by Sin and we were washed over board. I just hope Jaidon is alright with just Kyota with him for now but I have to find him." The man nods in agreement and introduces himself, "I'm Wakka coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs. If you want I can lead you to village to see if the other one that washed ashore is your summoner." Tidus gives Wakka a grateful look, "That's nice of you Wakka. If my summoner is okay with it I'll help your team out during any blitzball games as repayment for your kindness. By the way I'm Tidus." Wakka laughs and holds out a hand, "You got yourself a deal Tidus." The blonde shakes hands with the red head smiling and after Wakka gets his team back to training the two make their way to Besaid Village.

A soft song wakes Jaidon and he tries to sit up but someone prevents him saying gently, "Easy you've had a lot of sea water in your lungs so you should rest some more." The summoner sighs and makes himself more comfortable before asking, "Did a white coeurl wash up near me?" The person places a cool wet cloth on his forehead before replying, "Yes, she is currently sleeping outside by the entrance. You have quite the pet." Jaidon smiles gently and comments, "Kyota's not just my pet but one of my guardians." The lady for that is who the person sounds like gasps and asks, "You're a summoner?" Jaidon just nods his head before his eyes grow heavy and sleep takes him over once more. "Interesting, Besaid has two summoners on her shores for now." The lady quietly comments as she leaves the tent to let the boy rest.

Outside the tent she looks down at the coeurl before she hears a commotion at the entrance to the village. She looks up and sees Wakka entering with a blonde stranger. "Hey Lulu this here's Tidus he says he and his summoner's ship got attacked by Sin and they got separated so I thought maybe that other boy that washed ashore might be his summoner." Lulu motions to the coeurl making the blonde give a sigh of relief saying, "If Kyota is here then Jaidon is definitely here too." Lulu motions for the boy to follow her into the tent but also motions for him to be silent. Tidus follows the woman and seeing Jaidon sleeping on the bed he kneels by his summoner giving a small prayer to the powers above for keeping his summoner somewhat safe. After a few more moments Tidus follows the woman back outside and he sits down by Kyota. "I owe you a dept for helping Jaidon. Anytime you need help I'll try to lend a hand if I'm able." Tidus says to Lulu who smiles gently and just shakes her head though comments, "Perhaps your summoner and ours will travel together and you can help us with protecting her as we will help protect yours." Wakka blinks in shock at Lulu and then grins brightly at Tidus saying, "That would be a great idea, ya?" Tidus chuckles and scratches Kyota's neck as she wakes up making the coeurl look up at him before leaping on him licking him. "Nice to see you too Kyota. You didn't have too much trouble keeping Jaidon afloat did you?" The coeurl shifts back to a sitting position and shakes her head before whining towards the tent. "I know I've already seen him but he's asleep so I can't tell him I'm alright." Kyota huffs and lays back down though her gaze stays trained on the tent entrance.

Tidus shakes his head in amusement before looking back up at Wakka and replying to his question, "I think if our summoners do decide to pilgrimage together then it would be a good thing. Two sets of guardians protecting two summoners and no doubt people will be very pleased seeing two summoners working together to bring down Sin." The other two human guardians both nod in agreement to that statement before Wakka asks, "Do you want one of us to help with the Cloister of Trials when your summoner goes to obtain the aeon?" Tidus looks down at Kyota who nods at him and the blonde looks back at the red head and responds, "I think that would be fine but it's really up to Jaidon I can't decide things for him." The two older guardians nod in understanding and they walk over to the temple before entering. Tidus watches them until they both leave his view and he follows Kyota's lead by keeping a vigil on the tent entrance in case Jaidon wakes up and calls for help.

Jaidon wakes again feeling a lot better than he had been earlier and decides to try finding that nice lady that helped him. He shifts to get to his feet and then slowly makes his way to the entrance. A sigh stops him and he tries to hear where it had come from. As he listens he hears, "Kyota, what do you truly think; should we team up with Wakka's and Lulu's summoner?" At hearing Tidus' voice Jaidon rushes out of the entrance and straight into the blonde blitzer's arms since the two guardians heard their summoner coming. "Tidus, I'm so glad you're not hurt." Jaidon says softy as he buries his face into the blonde's chest. Tidus holds Jaidon close for a moment before he steps back to let Kyota get her attention. "I'm just glad I didn't have to look all over Spira to find you." Jaidon smiles as he hugs Kyota around her neck when she whines for his attention. The trio sits back down on the ground and Tidus tells Jaidon about Wakka's idea of them traveling with the other summoner here in Besaid. He also tells his summoner his decision to pay Wakka back for his kindness by playing blitzball and helping his team win a few games. Jaidon laughs softly as he comments, "You sound like a child during a celebration with the way you go on about blitzball."

Tidus snaps his mouth shut and blushes but before he can say anything he hears his name being called so he looks over and sees Wakka heading their way. "I see your summoner woke up yah?" The blonde nods and with Kyota helps Jaidon back to his feet. "Yeah I was telling him about your idea of teaming up to protect both of our summoners on their pilgrimage." The red head chuckles and turns to Jaidon and only now realizes the boy's blind. "Well if you feel up to it Yuna just gained her first aeon so we're going to celebrate her becoming a summoner tonight. Until the preparations are complete think you are up to obtaining the aeon yourself, yah?" Jaidon places a hand on Kyota's head and gives her the go ahead to move towards the temple and enter it saying, "I think that would be wise. This one will be my second. My first I got at Mt Gagazet but I'm not too sure the lady summoner will gain her." Lulu overhearing this asks from her spot by the statue of High Summoner Braska, "Why is that?" Jaidon blushes a bit and replies, "The Fayth is like my grandmother. She's a female Ronso that for twelve years raised my mother after saving her from wandering the mountain."

Wakka and Lulu exchange looks and she comments, "Perhaps Kimahri knows of her then, he is of the Ronso tribe." Jaidon pauses half way up the stairs to the trials and asks, "Will you ask him to tell me about her? I really want to know how she was like in her life before she became Fayth for Midnight Canis." Lulu responds, "I will ask him for you as you will be a little busy. If you would like extra help with the trials Wakka is willing to tag along." Jaidon thinks this over for a moment and nods his agreement before continuing his way into the trials with his two guardians and helper following him. As they figure out the puzzle of the Cloister of Trials Wakka asks Jaidon, "If you don't mind me asking this; why did you become a summoner?" Jaidon laughs softly as he replies, "I don't mind. I became a summoner so I could find a different way to defeat Sin for good. I know the teachings say that the Final Aeon is the only way but deep down in my heart I know that's not true." Tidus looks over at Wakka for his reaction and seeing his puzzled expression elaborates for Jaidon, "Jaidon thinks the Final Aeon doesn't do anything to Sin but weaken it for the amount gained with the Calm. He believes there is something wrong with the current way it's done. Personally I agree that letting the only ones that have a chance at defeating Sin kill themselves for a small amount of peace is wrong on so many levels." Jaidon laughs out loud at Tidus' comment saying, "Tidus stop before you give me the hiccups for all my laughing." The blonde just grins and looks at Wakka asking, "What about you Wakka; what do you believe?" The red head chuckles and replies, "The same as you Tidus and I think your right Jaidon I actually believe Machina is part of the answer to bringing Sin down for good." The blind summoner stops walking and turns to face Wakka's direction with a shocked expression. "I never would have thought that the so called 'forbidden' machina would help with Sin." Wakka chuckles at Jaidon's reaction before saying seriously, "Lulu and I both believe that machina is one of the keys. We haven't figured out the other key yet but she thinks we'll find it as we travel gathering the aeons."

An hour later Jaidon with Kyota's help enters the inner chamber to pray to the Fayth while Tidus and Wakka wait in the outer chamber. Jaidon uses Kyota's help to kneel before the crystal and opens up his heart to the Fayth. Above the crystal a spectral image appears and asks, "Why do you ask for my help young summoner?" Jaidon says truthfully, "I need your help in fighting and permanently destroying Sin." The Fayth looks into the boy and sees what he has lived through and his ideas for the future. "I see that your heart is fully open to me so that I can see if you speak true or not and by what I have seen you have spoken truthfully to me, very well young summoner I grant you Valefor, use her wisely." Jaidon feels the aeon make itself at home beside Midnight Canis. "Before I let your return to your rest may I ask a question of you?" At Jaidon's request the Fayth kneels before him and says, "Go on." The blind summoner nods and asks, "Do you think machina is a key in destroying Sin?" The Fayth smiles softly and responds, "I cannot say for sure; it is best you ask Bahamut's Fayth." Jaidon nods in acceptance and with Kyota's help stands and makes his way back out to the outer chamber where his other guardian waits with Wakka.

That night the whole village celebrates Yuna's success at becoming a summoner and she makes the people smile as she summons Valefor long enough to make a bond with her before dismissing her. As Yuna is being congratulated Jaidon sits on barrel in between Tidus and Kyota conversing mentally with both of his aeons. While inside his own mind Jaidon doesn't hear anyone approaching them so feeling Tidus shake him a bit startles him. "What?" Tidus chuckles and says, "You have a visitor, Jaidon." The boy blinks until he finally hears soft giggling in front of him. "Oh sorry I was getting to know Valefor in my mindscape." The person giggles again saying, "It's okay. I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Yuna." Jaidon smiles and waves towards her location replying, "I'm Jaidon, the coeurl on my left is Kyota and the blonde on my right is Tidus they are my guardians." Yuna smiles and nods to the two and holds out a hand to Kyota so she can get her scent. A grunt near her has the lady summoner remembering, "Oh right Kimahri here wanted to meet the summoner that asked about one of his fellow Ronso." Tidus looks near Yuna and sees who he believes to be Kimahri and reaches over to move Jaidon's focus to the Ronso. Kimahri looks at the boy taking in his blindness and surprises all the people watching by kneeling in front of the boy and lets him feel for his horn. "Oh you're horn is broken. That must have been very painful for you noble Ronso." The Ronso nods a bit but responds, "You ask about Saorta. Kimahri will tell about her but not tonight. Summoner needs sleep. On boat to Luca Kimahri tell about Saorta." Jaidon smiles and nods his agreement, "I understand her story will take time and I will wait until you deem I can be told without trouble. I hope you and I can become friends noble Ronso. I really would like to learn of the Ronso tribe that helped raise my mother." Kimahri makes a noise of agreement and he stands to take his place behind Yuna.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ship to Kilika Island

The next morning the two summoners and their guardians boarded the ship to Kilika Island. As the Besaid Aurochs go down to claim a cabin Tidus leads Jaidon to the bow of the ship to sit on the small step up. Jaidon listens to all the goings on and chuckles as he hears Kyota's slight whine as she parks her rear at the edge of the ship. Tidus being curious about her behavior asks, "Jaidon, does Kyota get seasick?" The blind summoner nods to confirm Tidus' question commenting, "I think it has something to do with the way she was trained. The Crusader that trained her had a love of boats so he always rode one when he could." Tidus makes an understanding sound before he sits down by his summoner to watch what the other people onboard are doing. Up on the upper deck Wakka and Lulu talk about Tidus and Jaidon, "So Lulu, what do you think of Tidus and Jaidon?" The black mage ponders the question for a moment before replying, "They are unique which makes them fine to be around as long as neither tries to hit on Yuna." Wakka chuckles and comments, "I don't think that will be a problem. Take a look down below and see what I mean." Lulu follows Wakka's gaze and sees Jaidon's hand clutching Tidus' shirt as the two sit quietly. "You think Jaidon has already developed a crush on Tidus?" Her question makes Wakka laugh out right and nod to confirm his thought.

Before Lulu can comment further the ship lurches just as a crew member shouts, "SIN!" The ship lurches again and Kimahri anchors Yuna as Kyota anchors Jaidon. Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka form a semicircle in front of the two summoners just as Sin's massive fin surges up out of the water causing a small tidal wave to drench the ship. One of the crewmen shoots a harpoon at it but misses causing Wakka to complain but when the other crewman takes his position behind the other harpoon he begs the summoners' forgiveness saying their families are in Kilika. Yuna nods her understanding as Jaidon says loud enough to the crewmen, "Do what you can for your home even if Sin manages to get free somehow." The crew members give their thanks to the two summoners before the man shoots his harpoon and hits the fin causing the ship to surge forward at a swifter speed. Another shift of the fin has the ship lurching again and fiends come soaring onto the ship's deck from Sin's fin. Tidus, Kyota and Kimahri focus on the fiends while Wakka and Lulu focus on the fin; healing is done by both Yuna and Jaidon. After a while Sin breaks free and surges forward causing one final tidal wave to wash over the ship. Jaidon feeling something in his heart clench screams out, "TIDUS!" Wakka hearing this looks around before he jumps overboard to save the blonde blitzer. As this happens the others are forced to watch Kilika be desecrated. As Sin leaves Wakka drags Tidus back on the ship and over to Jaidon there he grabs Jaidon's hand and places it on Tidus to show him Tidus is safe now. Jaidon buries his face into Tidus' chest as he says 'thank you' to Wakka. The red head just plops down near by and makes a sound to let Jaidon know he didn't need the thanks before saying, "Tidus is my friend now so I'll save him anytime just like I would Kimahri and Lulu if they were ever in that situation."

Kilika Island

Once the ship is anchored everyone gets off to help the people that survived. Yuna takes Jaidon's hand and together they make their way to a village elder that survived and Yuna says, "Please if there are no other summoners Jaidon and I would be honored to send your fallen villagers." The old man with tears in his eyes gives a grateful smile and leads the two summoners to the place where their dead are tied down so they do not drift away. Jaidon lets Yuna lead him out onto the water and together they dance to give the fallen people their peace and give the ones that survived the closure they need. On the docks the people watch and sob as they see their loved ones sent of to the Farplane. Near the back of the large group of villagers the guardians of the two summoners watch as well but Tidus having never seen this before is entranced by Jaidon as he dances beside Yuna. 'I hate this. Jaidon should only dance for happy occasions like a wedding.' As the two summoners come to the end of their dance the guardians slowly make their way forward to give their summoners support. Yuna with tears of her own leads Jaidon back to the dock and the two summoners let out soft sobs before the people thank them.

The next morning the two summoners and their guardians make their way through the forest to the Temple however upon reaching to a certain area in the forest they are ambushed by an ochu. Jaidon feeling the tension around him grips Tidus' hand and says to the guardians around him to distract the fiend. Yuna being only able to cast cure and esuna when needed looks over at Jaidon to see why he just said that and sees him in a summoning stance. Jaidon raises his staff into the air and then slams it into the ground creating a large circle before shoving it into the center of the circle. He steps back and from the crystal on top of the staff a beam of black light shoots up into the sky blocking out the sunlight temporarily. Once the sun is fully blocked a loud howl is heard by the guardians who freeze and look up to see a dark purple fireball falling towards the ground fast before all of a sudden it vanishes to be replaced by a wolf-like aeon that lands gracefully onto the ground beside Jaidon. Its height stops at Jaidon's waist and is dark purple with red covering its paws and half of its powerful legs almost looking like stockings. It has horns in the shape of a behemoth's that are black with grey tips. The aeon nuzzles Jaidon's hand before it steps forwards and takes an offensive stance. Once Jaidon feels Midnight Canis is in place he calls out to her, "You have free reign Saorta do what you feel should be done." The others behind Jaidon blink in wonder at seeing an aeon they have never seen before they blink in absolute shock at the aeon's power. Midnight Canis leaps up into the sky above the ochu and sends out a beam of black light that originates from between the tips of her horns. She follows that up with landing behind the fiend and then surges forward and uses her horns to lift it up and then sends it flying up into the sky. Once at a certain distance Midnight Canis howls before opening her jaws to a point and releases a stream of black fire at the fiend in the sky making it burst into pyreflies. The aeon walks back over to Jaidon and nuzzles his hand again before melting into the shadows on the ground dismissing herself until needed again.

Yuna is the first one to ask, "What was that aeon?" Tidus lets Jaidon lean against him while Jaidon regains his composure. The blind summoner replies, "That was Midnight Canis an aeon of darkness. Her Fayth is the female Ronso Kimahri will be telling more about on the ship to Luca. She raised my mother from age six to eighteen. I guess you could say Saorta is like my grandmother in a sense. Her Fayth is above the Fayth Scar on Mt. Gagazet. I would recommend her for you but I believe the other aeon of darkness would suit you far better Yuna. If the rumors I heard in Luca a few weeks ago are true then you might be able to ask Measter Seymour about Anima. I believe he and Measter Mika will be attending the opening Blitzball game of the season to commemorate Mika's time as Grand Measter." Yuna and her guardians save for Kimahri become excited at the prospect of seeing Measter Mika at Luca for the first game of the season. The three Besaid Islanders talk about this event as the group continues on their way to the Temple. Once at the stairs leading up to the Temple Wakka mentions that one of the High Summoners trained on them for blitzball games before becoming a summoner causing a race to the top to be started. However the race gets interrupted for as they reach a platform just before the Temple they see a gift left behind by Sin. "Bah, Sinspawn!" Wakka complains before the group get into positions to battle the fiend. The battle starts out rough because the fiend would release a cloud of toxins to poison, blind, and silence them at times, but once its protection was destroyed they easily defeated it with Valefor that Yuna summoned.

After a half hour rest on the stairs after the battle the group makes it to the Temple and are greeted by temple priests. Yuna and Jaidon both step forward and do the prayer as Yuna says, "We are summoners travelling together for a number of reasons but we both would like to pray to retrieve the aeon here." The priest smiles brightly and returns the prayer before saying, "It heartens my old heart to see summoners using teamwork to defeat Sin. I pray to Yevon that your pilgrimage will be successful when the time comes." Jaidon responds this time saying, "We thank you for your prayers and pray also that you and your friends and family will soon have a peaceful Calm." The priest smiles again and lets them pass mentioning that another summoner is already retrieving the aeon.

Inside the main chamber Wakka and the Aurochs take up positions in front of a few statues and start praying for victory in the games they will be playing throughout the season. As they pray the door to the trials open and a woman in red and beige comes out followed by a man with muscles. The woman looks around and upon seeing Yuna she sneers and scoffs loudly, "The daughter of High Summoner Braska. To have so many guardians many would think you to be weak." Yuna looks up at the woman however it is Jaidon who replies, "A summoner is not measured by his or her guardians but by his or her drive to want to defeat Sin. Sin is the enemy of all Spira no matter race or gender if you are so sure of yourself as a summoner then you should be more respectful of all others around you." The woman turns to look at Jaidon and sneers again before saying, "What would you know of anything? You are nothing but a child." Her words cause many around to gasp and Kyota to growl a bit but Jaidon simply responds with, "I am Jaidon Kyuki son of Amala Kyuki the most powerful white mage to ever grace Spira. I am sure anyone from Kilika, Luca and Bevelle will know of her gifts in healing and protection. I know of fame and I hate it. To always fear that someone will hurt you or try to wed you against your will. Is that what you truly wish for Lady Dona? Yes I know who you are Valefor tells me you have little respect for your elders and are unworthy of being a summoner however I believe if given the chance you will learn the true meaning of why summoners are needed. It is not only to defeat Sin but to give hope and wisdom to Spira." With that Jaidon grasps Tidus' arm and Kyota's fur giving them the cue to go up the stairs and into the trials. Before he enters Jaidon says, "Yuna, take time to pray for Besaid's victory at Luca. I believe the Goers need to remember humility as well as Lady Dona." With that said the three enter the door to the Cloister of Trials leaving many with shocked or understanding looks on their faces.

A few hours later Jaidon and Yuna sit with the priests and priestesses laughing and sharing stories of fun times. Their guardians sitting or in Kimahri's case standing near the stairs leading back to the port are chatting about what Jaidon said to that summoner. "You know Jaidon is right. Summoners are here to give hope and wisdom to Spira." Lulu finally says to stop Wakka and Tidus' bickering over Dona's hurtful words towards Yuna and Jaidon. The two men stop and look at her in shock before looking back at each other and snickering giving a high five. "Looks like it worked Wakka." Lulu looks at Wakka as he just grins smugly. Beside Lulu, Kyota rolls her eyes and smacks Tidus upside the head with her tail making him yelp and look at her. "Why hit me Kyota? It was Wakka that came up with the 'make Lulu agree with Jaidon through bickering plan'." Behind him Kimahri just grunts and looks over at Yuna and Jaidon to see Jaidon's attention turned to the direction of Luca. Kimahri uses his own tail to tap Kyota on the head and he motions with his head for her to look. The coeurl follows the Ronso's gaze and sees her friend looking sad. Kyota stands up and walks over to Jaidon and whines to gain his attention. Jaidon as well as the others hear her whine and look towards or at her while Jaidon follows the looking towards with wrapping his arms around her neck saying, "I'm fine Kyota just a little nervous about returning to Luca. I still do not know if those men were captured or are still in Luca."

His words cause all nearby to look at him curiously but Yuna is the one who asks, "What men?" Jaidon turns towards her voice and smiles sadly replying, "It's too sad a tale. I do not wish to dampen anyone's mood." One of the priests places a hand on Jaidon's shoulder and says, "If these men have done you wrong then you should talk about it before it festers and becomes something evil in your heart." Jaidon buries his face in Kyota's fur as tears start to fall. The sight of the tears have many looking at Jaidon with worry but when Tidus sees them he is on his feet and by Jaidon in an instant wrapping an arm around the blind summoner whispering that things will be okay. With both Kyota's and Tidus' comforting presence Jaidon slowly stops crying and he gives Tidus the go ahead to tell them. Tidus wipes Jaidon's tears away before he looks at their audience and begins, "The men Jaidon mentioned murdered his parents and then kidnapped and abandoned him in the ruins of Baaj Temple where I found him and Kyota soaking and freezing." Everyone gasps in sorrow and the ones who knew Amala personally gave Jaidon hugs and condolences. Jaidon thanks them all for their support before Tidus and Kyota lead him into their room for the night leaving everyone else to talk among themselves to try and give Jaidon the closure he needs. Yuna and her guardians look at each other before they make their way to Jaidon's room to check up on him.

As the door is still open the four look in to see Tidus still comforting Jaidon while Kyota searches through a bag for something. "It's okay to cry sometimes when the loneliness gets too much Jaidon. I know what it's like to have no parents. My dad left and never came back and everyone thought him dead and my mom lost her will to live because my old man never came back." Jaidon snuggles up to Tidus and closes his eyes as he says, "I miss them Tidus. Mom always made time to be with me when I needed her and dad never stopped making me laugh even after I was blinded in that accident, after that dad made it his mission in life to make me laugh or just be there." Tidus runs his fingers through Jaidon's silver hair calming Jaidon even more. "Mom used to do that whenever I was sick or scared. She'd run her fingers through my hair telling me I was her most precious gift." Jaidon's words have Lulu and Yuna smiling while Wakka snickers silently. Kimahri just watches silently thinking, 'Jaidon have good guardian. Kimahri likes Tidus.'

As the cute scene continues Kyota finally finds what she is looking for and with the book in her mouth makes her way back over to Jaidon and Tidus seeing the others at the door on her way. Kyota knowing it will be funny nudges Tidus' leg getting him to look down at her before she places the book on his lap. She then walks over to Yuna and nuzzles her leg making her giggle which makes Jaidon and Tidus jerk towards the sound. Tidus upon seeing them goes bright red in the face and stutters trying to explain making everyone laugh. Jaidon knowing this was Kyota's doing holds out a hand and the coeurl comes to him. He scratches her ear and says, "Thank you for the laugh Kyota, though making Tidus embarrassed is on the mean side." Tidus pouts and sits back down by Jaidon still holding the book until Lulu asks, "What was it Kyota was looking for?" Tidus looks down at the book and reads the title aloud, "The Legend of the River Stallions." Jaidon looks towards Tidus blinking in shock before hugging Kyota tightly. "Thank you Kyota I had thought I lost that book when they kidnapped me." Jaidon whispers to his coeurl who nuzzles him before licking his cheek. Yuna remembering a time before her father died asks, "Is that the legend about the three brothers that found and tamed three stallions that had the ability to manipulate water?" Jaidon looks towards her voice and nods to confirm it before saying, "My dad used to read it to me every time there was a blitzball tournament. He once told me that the legend is based on fact that long before Sin there was a beautiful city built over the Moonflow and in that city was a Temple that gave a summoner three aeons at once just like Remiem Temple did with the Magus Sisters. Dad was one of the best guardians to have lived and it was his dream for one of his summoners to find that Fayth but then those men came and killed him and mom and his dream never came true. When I became a summoner I swore to myself that in memory of my dad's dream I would try and find that Fayth. I believe that with both the Magus Sisters and the River Stallions we have a good chance in bringing down Sin for good." Wakka asks, "Who was your father?" Jaidon smiles sadly and replies, "Ritsu Kyuki. To my knowledge only one other man has mastered the art of using a great sword and that is Sir Auron. I am not sure which way it went but my father and Auron learned the art together one teaching the other. Tidus inwardly cringes at hearing his adopted dad's name thinking, 'Is it the same Auron?' The group says their good nights and goes to bed once they know for sure Jaidon is feeling better. As Tidus lays down on his bed he ponders on what he has learned so far about Jaidon.

The next morning the two summoners and their guardians leave the Temple and make the journey back to Kilika Port. As they travel Tidus feels an urge and he digs through Kyota's bag for that book. After finding it he opens the book and starts reading out loud.

_Once there were three brothers each with a different job. The oldest brother is a warrior so that he could protect his two younger brothers from harm. The middle brother is a seeker that is a person who learns of legendary things to search for. The youngest brother is a mage. He is able to control all types of magic: white, black, time, and arcane. During one journey the seeker of the three learns of a legend about horses that are able to use water for anything. Upon hearing this, the other two brothers agree with the middle one to search for these River Stallions as people have called them. _

_After many days of travel the three brothers come across a magnificent city by the sea all lit up with lights and full of people. The three brothers enter this city and become overwhelmed with the technology of the city. The seeker of the three asks around for any information on the River Stallions and learns that there is a beautiful river where shoopuff and Hypello dwell that can tell them more of this legend for the Hypello believe it to be true and not myth. The three brothers leave the city and travel to where they learned the Hypello and shoopuff reside._

_After a few more days of travel the three brothers find themselves at the entrance of a forest. The mage of the three walks forwards and casts a Scan spell that informs him that there is no danger in the forest that they can not handle themselves. Once on the other side of the small forest they see that the forest is actually bigger and that a vast and beautiful river flows in the middle of the forest. The three brothers take in this wonderful view and upon seeing Hypello the seeker once again asks about the River Stallions. The Hypello point them in the direction of a small clearing just on the other side of their camp and the three brothers follow that direction only to have their breaths stolen by a majestic sight. There in the middle of the clearing grazing are three large horse-like creatures each one with a unique pattern and features. The one on the left side of the clearing is the color of sapphires and silver in a pattern of stripes with a fin-like frill protruding from its neck where a mane would be. The one on the right of the clearing is the color of the sky and white in a pattern of patches with a tail like that of a fish or shark. The middle one is the most beautiful of the three for its color reminds one of a rainbow. Its fur was a solid sky blue with spots of red, orange, yellow, green, and purple. If that wasn't the only thing it had wing-like fins that actually allowed it to fly._

_The three brothers look at each other before slowly making their way to the three creatures that look up at the three brothers the moment they step forward but instead of running away the three creatures stand their ground and the middle one shocks the three brothers by speaking to their minds. 'Why do you seek us?' The oldest brother shakes his shock away and replies first, "We heard of a legend about horses that can manipulate water and we journeyed to see if it was true or myth." The youngest brother speaks next, "We wanted to try and find a sanctuary for all animals if we were able to find the River Stallions as the people know you by." The three creatures step closer to the brothers and the right one asks, 'Why do you look similar?' The middle brother replies, "The three of us are brothers. We were born to the same parents." The left creature steps closer to the mage of the brothers and comments, 'You feel of magic.' The mage nods and says, "I am a mage that can do many different types. Though I mainly use white and time magic I can also use black and arcane magic as well." The three creatures look at each other before they seem to come to an understanding and look back at the brothers. The winged creature speaks, 'My brothers and I agree to help you with your wish to located endangered animals and give them a home to live in peace. We are honored that you would seek us out for a grand idea for our world's future.' With this said the three creatures glow a pale blue before a saddle appears on each of there backs. Each horse-like creature nuzzles a brother choosing their rider. As the years pass the three brothers and their River Stallions make history and then become legends for the future people of the world to read about. _

By the time Tidus is done reading the group is back in Kilika Port. Jaidon clutches Tidus' shirt in gratitude for doing as his father had done. The village elder meets the group as they walk towards the ship to Luca and thanks them once more for sending their dead loved ones to the Farplane. The two summoners give the man their condolences once more and pray that Kilika Port will prosper again in the future.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ship to Luca

Half way to Luca, Tidus finds himself thinking about his father and tries not to become depressed when he over hears the group of people surrounding Yuna talking about her father's achievements. Kyota sitting by Jaidon feels Tidus' foul mood and whines softly causing Jaidon to wrap his arms around her. "What's wrong Kyota?" The blind summoner asks his faithful pet quietly. The coeurl nudges his head towards where Tidus is leaning against the railing looking out over the ocean. "Tidus you have Kyota worrying about you." Jaidon says to the blonde blitzer making the teen turn to look at them. "Sorry I just can't seem to stop thinking about my old man." The coeurl helps her summoner to stand and move over to Tidus. Jaidon ponders Tidus' words for a moment before asking, "Do you really hate your father?" The blonde sighs and makes a noise of confirmation as he turns back to the ocean. "He was the reason I became a blitzball player. He had the biggest ego of my family just because he was the captain of his team and had this shot named after himself. I've tried to master it myself a lot of times but I couldn't do it because I kept hearing his voice in my head telling me how pathetic I was every time I missed." Jaidon reaches out and grasps Tidus' hand giving him whatever comfort he can as he says, "Maybe if you thought about something other than your father you might succeed in mastering his shot." Tidus smiles a little at Jaidon's attempt to make him feel better but still sighs sadly. "I wish I could but my old man's voice is always there whenever I try."

Kyota does not like seeing her friend so sad so she sets off to find a blitzball for him to practice with. The coeurl walks past Kimahri and Yuna as she searches for a ball. Near the back of the lower deck she finally finds one not being used and uses her nose to dribble it to Tidus. Kyota paws at Tidus' leg to get him to look at her before she lowers her head to push the ball towards him. From his spot Kimahri watches Kyota's actions and decides to translate for her in that moment. "Kyota wants Tidus try father's shot until mastered." Tidus blinks a few times before reaching down to pick up the blitzball before looking back at Kyota. "You really think I can do it?" The coeurl nuzzles his leg before nudging him towards the back. Jaidon smiles softly as he hears Kyota's soft purr. "Kyota believes you can do it Tidus and so do I." Jaidon says as he reaches out for Kyota to lead him to cheer Tidus on as he tries to master his father's shot.

Tidus sets the ball down on the deck and takes a deep breath to try and calm his tension. By the railing to his left he hears Jaidon say, "Calm your thoughts and believe in yourself before you try. That's how I master the spells my mother taught me. I empty my mind of all thoughts and then let one that makes me believe in myself shine bright and soon I'm able to master any spell I feel like learning. Speaking of I might just ask Lulu to teach me some black magic later on so I can help out a little more on really tough fiends." Tidus laughs loudly at that thought and turns to Jaidon saying, "If Lulu can actually look less scary while teaching you I'll kiss you." Jaidon turns bright red with that comment before he turns his face away from his blitzball playing guardian. Tidus snickers before he takes Jaidon's advice and clears his mind of all thoughts. A few moments later Yuna and Kimahri come over to watch Tidus practice. While Yuna and Kyota cheer him on Kimahri tells Jaidon about Saorta. After a few hours Tidus perfects the shot and is literally shocked when he hears everyone around him cheering but it is Jaidon's voice he focuses on the most as he looks at his summoner. "You did it, Tidus! I never had a doubt." The blonde blitzer finds himself feeling all warm and fuzzy inside as he hears Jaidon's excitement over his achievement. Before he can thank those that are cheering one of the crewmen shouts out that they have arrived at Luca. Tidus follows everyone's gaze and sees the city of Luca and is reminded of Zanarkand. His good mood dampens a bit at his memory of Zanarkand's destruction.

Luca

The ship stops at a dock and the people leave it in groups before an announcer announces the Kilika Beasts', Luca Goers', and Besaid Aurochs' arrival causing many cheers and jeers. After a few moments after the two summoners and their guardians walk onto the dock a passing man excitedly tells all in hearing distance that Measter Mika's ship has arrived. Yuna, being excited herself, says, "Let's go see him!" So the group follows the crowd to a ship where they see a tall blue haired man walk down the ramp from the ship. Tidus blinks and asks Jaidon quietly, "Who's the guy with the blue hair and tattoos on his chest?" Jaidon ponders the question but before he can reply Measter Mika appears and the crowd cheers. The old Measter smiles at the crowd and motions towards the blue haired guy and says to all, "Please show your respect for the Measter of the Guado." The whole crowd except for Jaidon and Tidus make the prayer catching the Guado Measter's attention. "Why do you not show your respect?" His question has everyone looking at the two and Jaidon replies easily with, "I do not mean disrespect but I am unable to pay proper respect due to my condition of being blind. My eyes see nothing but black no matter where I look." The people all gasp before one of the priests walks to him to ask, "How were you blinded young man?" Jaidon smiles sadly and says, "It was accidently done by my father Ritsu when he was training and I got too close while he trained." The people make sounds of sorrow before Measter Mika himself asks another question, "What is your name young man?" The blind summoner follows the sound of the voice to Measter Mika and replies, "My name is Jaidon Kyuki. I am a summoner on pilgrimage with Lady Yuna for we decided to travel together for our purpose is the same which is to defeat Sin." The Guado Measter looks closely at the boy and something clicks in his memory and he comments, "So you are the son of Lord Ritsu and Lady Amala that sadly passed away recently." There are many painful cries for the mentioned couple and Jaidon nods to confirm the Measter's comment.

Kyota nudges Jaidon's side reminding him that the blitzball tournament still needs to get underway. "Again I do not mean disrespect Measters but shouldn't you be getting to your box to start the tournament." Measter Mika hums in agreement and has the Guado Measter quickly introduce himself. The Guado performs the prayer and turns to the crowd, "Forgive my forgetfulness everyone but I am Seymour Guado and I hope to keep up with my father's goal of a peaceful relationship between the Guado and the rest of Spira." As Seymour speaks Saorta comments to Jaidon through their mental link, 'He is the child of Anima's Fayth Jessica.' Jaidon mentally nods in understanding, 'No wonder I feel such evil within his heart. I hope his thirst for power will not get in the way of Sin's permanent destruction. Now that I think about that do you think I should explain the plan the Fayth have to Yuna?' Saorta makes a negative sound before saying, 'You may want to get as much joy by being with Tidus while you can.' Jaidon not only goes speechless mentally but he suddenly stops walking and Yuna bumps into him. "Jaidon are you alright? You look suddenly heartbroken." Yuna's soft voice knocks Jaidon back into the present and he asks Saorta, 'He's the dream of the Fayth?' Saorta sadly confirms his question and Jaidon reaches out for Kyota. The coeurl sensing her friend's inner pain nuzzles his side. "Yuna has Tidus gone to the locker room with Wakka and the Aurochs?" Yuna makes a sound to confirm his question and Jaidon sighs sadly as Kyota and Yuna both lead the blind summoner into the stands to cheer for the Aurochs. Once he is seated Jaidon buries his face into Kyota's fur to try to hold back his tears. 'I'm sorry Jaidon but you needed to know this.' Saorta's soft apology comforts him a little. 'Is there any way at all that will let him stay?' Saorta replies with, 'It was Bahamut's Fayth that made connection to Tidus so I think it is best to ask him when you get to Bevelle to gain Bahamut.' Jaidon nods his understanding and turns his focus outward and to the game to see the Aurochs first match is against the Al Bhed Psyches.

The match progresses until the Aurochs shock the crowd by actually winning the match five to two. "Wow is all I can say to the conclusion of that match. It would seem this year the Aurochs are seriously trying to win the tournament." One announcer states as the other makes a noise of agreement following it up with, "I think the Aurochs' newest player is the cause for this change in attitude. I swear I have never seen a blitzer that amazing. Sure a few of the other teams have great players but I don't think I have ever seen anyone make five goals in a row." The crowd goes wild as the championship match begins. Yuna cheers loudly as Wakka and Tidus both take turns making a goal and scoring four times before halftime.

During halftime Kyota makes her way to the locker room for the Aurochs and whines to get Tidus' attention. The blonde looks over at his fellow guardian and at seeing her worried look knows something is wrong with Jaidon. "Wakka how much time do I have to check on Jaidon before halftime is over?" The red head guardian turns to look at Kyota as well and motions for the blonde to go, "You have fifteen minutes before we're due back in the sphere." Tidus nods and follows Kyota to Jaidon. The blonde sees his summoner looking really sad and his heart clenches. "Jaidon, are you alright?" His voice brings the blind summoner's attention to him and he sees the held back tears. Jaidon lets his head fall forward to hide his eyes. "I'm fine." Tidus though doesn't believe that at all and he kneels in front of his summoner. "Jaidon, you have Kyota worrying about you. If you need to talk you know I'll listen." The blind summoner chokes on a quiet sob but just nods to let Tidus know he would tell why he is sad at a later date. "Focus on the match." Though Lulu is worried about Jaidon's sudden despair her words cause Tidus to jump up and head back towards the locker room calling out to Kimahri, "Watch over Jaidon for me Kimahri!" The Ronso nods his agreement and shifts his stance to be slightly behind both Yuna and Jaidon.

The match ends with the Besaid Aurochs as the new champions with a score of seven to three. Just as Wakka and Tidus do a high five in the sphere the stadium breaks out in panic as fiends appear from out of nowhere and starts to attack the people in the stands. As Wakka and Tidus take out the fiends in the sphere Lulu, Kyota, and Kimahri keep the fiends away from Yuna and Jaidon. After a few moments Tidus and Wakka make their way into the stands and bump into Auron who slices through a couple of tough fiends like they were nothing but air. "Auron!" Tidus calls out shocked before rushing to the older guardian's side and helping him fight off a fiend. Wakka though shocked that Tidus knows _**the**_ Sir Auron hurries to help out with fighting off the fiends. After awhile Seymour steps forward and summons the aeon Anima to take out the majority of the fiends. However just as he dismisses his aeon a nasty flying fiend soars into the stadium causing more panic but before he can resummon Anima, Jaidon raises his staff into the air and then slams it into the concrete creating a large circle before shoving it into the center of the circle. He steps back and from the crystal on top of the staff a beam of black light shoots up into the sky blocking out the sunlight temporarily. Once the sun is fully blocked a loud howl is heard by all present and they go silent and look up to see a dark purple fireball falling towards the concrete fast before all of a sudden it vanishes to be replaced by a wolf-like aeon that lands gracefully beside Jaidon. Its height stops at Jaidon's waist and is dark purple with red on its paws and half way up its powerful legs almost looking like stockings. It has horns in the shape of a behemoth's that are black with grey tips. The aeon nuzzles Jaidon's hand before it steps forwards and takes an offensive stance. Again Jaidon calls out to his aeon, "You have free reign Saorta. Do what ever you think is best for this situation."

Everyone watches the aeon as it looks up at the flying fiend and then suddenly charges forward and uses the railing to leap up into the sky. The wolf-like creature actually soars up above the fiend before letting gravity take its course and she falls towards the fiend. As the aeon continues to fall its horns start to glow dark purple and small balls of darkness shoot out before a black bolt of lightning strikes the aeon from the staff still in the ground. With the added power the aeon unleashes its overdrive and two black chains appear from below to trap it into its current place. The aeon vanishes from sight only to reappear under the fiend to let loose a stream of black fire from its jaws but then it vanishes again to reappear back above the fiend to this time send another beam of darkness twice as large as the previous ones. Then the aeon finishes up with diving straight through the fiend ripping out a glimmering image of the fiend that it uses its claws to rip to shreds causing the fiend to be ripped to shreds as well. Once the fiend is gone the aeon once again nuzzles Jaidon's hand before melting into the shadows on the ground dismissing itself to the Farplane. "Jaidon what is Midnight Canis' overdrive?" Jaidon looks towards Yuna's voice and replies, "Shadow Reaper. Canis does as many attacks as necessary until she's able to dive through to rip the shadow from its owner. For fiends its shadow is like its soul and should my enemy be human in nature then Shadow Reaper would literally rip apart that human's soul and be an instant kill no matter if he or she has deathproof armor equipped."

Fours hours later and Tidus looks at Auron with a kicked puppy look. "You mean that my old man was the Final Aeon Yuna's dad used to defeat Sin ten years ago and now my old man has become Sin over that time period?" The older guardian just nods to confirm the question. "He wants me to help stop him." It wasn't a question but Auron still nodded to agree. Tidus sighs and says, "I was going to bring down Sin permanently anyways. Jaidon thinks the Final Aeon isn't the way to bring down Sin anyways so we're going to try to find a way that doesn't involve a summoner or guardian dying unless it's to protect someone before the final battle. Also Wakka and Lulu two of Yuna's guardians think a key to the destruction is machina." Auron blinks in shock at Tidus at the mention of Jaidon and Yuna thinking, 'Is he guarding Ritsu's son or Braska's daughter?' After shaking his head of thought he starts to laugh and says, "Jeckt will be proud that you have already come up with an alternative way." Tidus just snorts but doesn't bother to hide the small smile the thought of making his father proud brings to his lips. "Hey Auron you might have to choose a summoner to be guardian to but whether it's Yuna or Jaidon we'll all be traveling together." The older guardian looks at Tidus closely and smiles with approval. "You are guardian to whom?" Tidus looks over at Auron and says, "I guard Jaidon with Kyota who I believe you will find to be quite unique." Tidus turns back to look out over the ocean, "It really doesn't matter which summoner you guard but I'm hoping you'll choose Jaidon too because I really would like to have my adopted dad fighting by my side again." Auron blinks again before placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I am honored you would look at me in that view Tidus." The blonde blitzer smiles at Auron and the two walk to the meeting spot where the others wait.

When the two arrive they see Yuna trying to get Jaidon to smile but he still seems to be feeling the sadness he felt earlier. Tidus quickly moves to hug Jaidon asking softly, "Is it what you were thinking about earlier today?" The blind summoner nods as he nuzzles Tidus' chest. "Jaidon try to cheer up everyone's worrying about you." Jaidon steps back and sighs, "Sorry everyone I just had a revelation earlier that really made me sad. I hope you all can help me cheer up." Yuna hugs Jaidon herself and says gently, "Everyone feels sad sometimes it's only natural you don't need to apologize for that but I'll do my best to make you smile throughout the pilgrimage." Auron takes in the male summoner's appearance for a moment before clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention. Everyone looks at him except Jaidon who looks down towards the coeurl by his side that is also not looking at him. "Kyota, why have you tensed?" The coeurl's gaze is focused on someone near the monument below them. Auron walks over and looks at the person the fiend is focused on to see the Guado Measter. "It would seem she does not like Measter Seymour." Jaidon sighs and pats Kyota's head before saying, "Focus on the road ahead Kyota not the one behind. Mi'hen Highroad is up ahead and I'll need your senses sharp for ambushing fiends." The coeurl sniffs in the Measter's direction before she looks up at Auron to look him over. The coeurl feels his unearthliness but knows he would only stay for a purpose. Tidus takes Jaidon's hand and places it on Auron's shoulder. "Jaidon this is Auron he is like a second father to me. He raised me after my old man died." Auron raises an eyebrow at Tidus' action before looking down at the silver haired summoner that is Ritsu's son and upon seeing the scars now understands Tidus' action. Jaidon nods his understanding and asks, "I have no doubt you will come but which of us summoners will you guard?" Auron looks around the group seeing that Yuna has three guardians with her and two with Jaidon makes his decision. "I will guard you Jaidon since Ritsu trained me in the way I fight but I will still help protect Yuna as I promised her father Braska that I would keep her safe if she became a summoner." Yuna smiles brightly and links her arms with Jaidon and Lulu. "Well since we have so many warriors keeping us safe I believe us magic users will stay in the middle during any battles." Everyone laughs before making their way up the stairs to the Mi'hen Highroad.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mi'hen Highroad

At the top of the stairs the group looks out over the surroundings before walking forward towards Djose Temple. Tidus walks in the front of the group with Auron wanting to talk. "Any tips on how to take out a poisonous fiend before it can poison any of us? I know I can probably handle any agile ones but there are other types I can't hit." Auron ponders this for a moment before replying, "Learn scan to check a fiend's weakness if you don't have any far reaching skills then you should learn black magic. As for the poison have a white mage that know Esuna or stock up on Antidotes. That goes for any other status effects except Doom that sadly has no counter so if you are hit by it quickly end your battle whether by escaping or defeating all the fiends that are attacking you." Tidus stays quiet for a few minutes to soak up all the information before he asks, "Auron, did you ever find the Fayth for the River Stallions legend?" The older guardian looks over at Tidus with a raised eyebrow. Tidus looks back at Jaidon as he elaborates, "Jaidon wants to find it to make his dad's dream come true even though he died a few months ago due to murder." Auron looks back at Jaidon with sadness in his heart at hearing about his mentor's death to see the blind boy looking towards Wakka as he is trying to make Yuna laugh with jokes. "I have never come across that Fayth Tidus but I know that before the Machina Wars it was in the city that was built over the Moonflow. Perhaps it is still there somewhere at the bottom of the river." The blonde nods his understanding and sighs, "I just wish I could get him to it but Jaidon doesn't know how to swim so if I do find it in the river I'll have to find a way for him to get there safely." Auron nods in agreement to Tidus' words and mentions, "Try asking an Al Bhed for help. If memory is correct they have uncovered a few submersibles. That is machina that can travel beneath water." Tidus blinks before turning his gaze to Auron and says, "Dad you're a genius." The older guardian just chuckles and shakes his head at Tidus as the teen hurries to Jaidon's side to tell him about the idea of where the Fayth he is searching for might be and how to get to it.

Two days pass as the group walks towards Djose Temple and they come across an Al Bhed run travel agency half way across the Mi'hen Highroad. As their summoners are tired of walking for awhile they all agree to rest there for two days to let Yuna and Jaidon rest and recuperate from all the healing they had done during all the battles with ambushing fiends. Once inside the agency Tidus gets a shock as he bumps into someone from the ship he and Jaidon were on before getting washed up on Besaid Island. "Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention." The one he bumped into turns around and the blonde blitzer gaped, "Rin!" The Al Bhed smiles brightly, "Ah Tidus good to see you again. How have you been?" Tidus smiles back and replies, "Good to see you too. Jaidon and I got washed up on Besaid Island after Sin's attack. We're both doing great though Jaidon has been feeling a little sad lately for some reason." Rin frowns thoughtfully before turning to Jaidon, "Are you feeling well Jaidon?" The blind summoner smiles gently and replies, "I am well Rin just had a revelation a few days ago that has me feeling down. I am happy you survived the attack but what of the others on the ship are they well?" Rin smiles again and comments, "Other than Rikku's constant moping about not being able to fight by Tidus' side again everyone survived and are healthy." Tidus laughs, "So Rikku is being all depressed because she's not helping me guard Jaidon and Yuna?" At the mention of the other summoner Rin turns to the young lady and smiles at her saying, "A pleasure to have you in my establishment Lady Yuna your uncle wishes for you to visit him sometime soon when you are able." Yuna giggles and hugs Rin. "I'm glad to see you again to Rin. How's Brother holding up? I know he still has that silly crush on me." Rin laughs and shakes his head. "Brother mopes as much as Rikku but worse because he knows unlike his sister he won't ever get what he wants. Though he has a crush on you he knows you will never return his feelings and is happy to know you will still treat him the same as you would you're guardians."

As Yuna and her guardians ask Rin to give them the latest news on Bikanel Island, Jaidon reaches out and grips Tidus' shirt tugging a bit to get the blonde's attention. Tidus knowing that Jaidon wants to speak privately goes to an agency worker and rents three rooms for the entire group one room for Lulu, Kyota and Yuna, one room for Auron, Wakka, and Kimahri, and the last for himself and Jaidon. As he passes by Kimahri and Lulu he hands them keys saying, "I already rented rooms for us all. Lulu you'll be sharing with Yuna and Kyota since you're all females. Kimahri you get to bunk with Auron and Wakka if that's okay with you. I'm gonna stay close to Jaidon so I can help him in the middle of the night if I need to." The two nod their thanks and Tidus moves back to take Jaidon's hand telling Auron, "Jaidon needs to talk privately mind keeping people out until he's finished?" Auron nods and follows the two to their room to stand guard. Kyota knowing her friend needs to be with Tidus alone sits down at Auron's side to keep watch as well. The older man looks down at the coeurl thinking, 'Tidus was right Kyota really is a very unique guardian.' Auron clears his throat before softly saying, "You make a good guardian, Kyota. I am glad you and I are on the same side." The coeurl looks up at Auron with bright green eyes full of intelligence. The two nod to each other having a silent agreement they will not let anyone hurt Tidus or Jaidon if they are able to stop it from happening.

Inside the room Tidus helps Jaidon to sit on one of the two beds and sits down beside him. "Is this about what has you so sad?" Jaidon nods and leans against Tidus' side laying his head on the blonde's shoulder. "The Fayth believe that once we defeat Sin for good you'll fade and go back to where you came from. I don't want you to leave when this is all done." Jaidon's quiet words make Tidus sad but also happy too because Tidus feels Jaidon's need for him to stay. "I say we ask the Fayth that knows the most about this and see what he or she says before anything. If this is true then we'll find a way for me to stay for as long as you need me Jaidon." Tidus says softly into Jaidon's ear as he pulls the blind boy closer in an embrace full of love. Jaidon relaxes into the embrace and sighs happily saying, "If only Yevon's teachings didn't prohibit homosexuality then I could be even happier knowing you'd stay with me forever." Tidus feels like he's on cloud nine as he hears Jaidon confess his love for him. "Then we'll just have to find a way to rewrite the teachings so that it will allow all types of love. I would do anything to have you with me always Jaidon. I never want to be separated from you again." Jaidon closes his eyes and basks in Tidus' love for a few moments before saying, "I wish I could see you." Tidus leans back onto the bed taking Jaidon with him and looks up into Jaidon's face. "Open your eyes." The silver haired summoner does so and Tidus sees something that he never paid attention to before. The jagged scars over his eyes don't actually go onto his eyes. The blonde looks more closely and sees that there might be a reason for Jaidon's blindness that isn't due to the accident when he was child. "Jaidon, has a healer ever looked closely at your eyes?" The blind boy shakes his head no and Tidus smiles brightly saying, "I think your blindness is due to something else because your scars don't actually go into your eyes. I think maybe if we can find a healer specializing in blindness to heal your eyes so you can see again." Jaidon widens his eyes as he thinks of the possibilities and smiles so brightly Tidus just looks at him with awe. "You are so beautiful when you smile like that." Tidus' soft words has Jaidon blushing but the smile stays in place as the boy leans down and buries his face into Tidus' neck.

Two days pass and the group feel that they can continue to Djose Temple but as they leave the agency a worker screams and the group look over at her to see her looking horrified at the scene. There near the chocobo corral with one bird in its grasp is a fiend with two tongues that looked like it is going to eat the poor bird. Jaidon not liking the feel of the fiend instantly summons his newest aeon Ifrit. The fiery beast bursts from the ground catching Jaidon gently as it lands setting him gently beside Tidus who nods his thanks and places himself in front of Jaidon to keep the fiend from hurt his love. "Ifrit, I give you free reign. Please save the chocobos from that fiend." The fiery beast nods and rushes the fiend causing it to drop the bird. The bird knowing it's now free runs over and hides behind Rin who has come out to see why one of his friends screamed. The Al Bhed strokes the chocobo's neck calming it down a bit as Yuna summons Valefor to help Ifrit with the fiend. The two aeons fight along side Kimahri, Wakka, and Auron while Lulu sends out spells. Yuna and Jaidon do the healing and Tidus waits for an opportunity. Finally Tidus sees his chance and rushes the fiend making the others confused as to why he is only now attacking. He slams his sword into the ground and using the hilt leaps into the air at a certain height he lets loose a spray of energy before a serrated blitzball is tossed up into his view by Jaidon and he kicks it sending the ball zooming towards the fiend. The massive fiend being too tired to dodge gets hit and is reduced to pyreflies. Tidus lands gracefully beside his sword and pulls it out if the ground sheathing it as he walks back to stand by Jaidon. "I knew with your help I could master my Blitz Ace overdrive Jaidon." His words have the others chuckling as Jaidon goes semi red at the compliment. "By the way Rin…" Tidus pauses as he turns to the agency owner. "Do you know of any healers that specialize in blindness and doesn't just use Esuna or Eye Drops to cure it?" The man ponders for a bit before replying, "It is possible one may reside in Bevelle but I am not certain. Why do you ask?" Tidus intertwines his fingers with Jaidon's and says, "Jaidon's blindness might be due to something else. If you look close enough his scars don't actually go into his eyes." Auron walks over and looks closely at Jaidon's eyes and sees the exact some thing Tidus did. "Is there any type of tiny machina that could cause blindness?" His question has the Al Bhed quickly walking over to look at Jaidon's eyes himself and sure enough the man sees that just at the edge of Jaidon's eye lids where the scars are separated from the brow and the cheek two very small machina are emitting a flan-like substance across the boy's eyes.

Rin steps back and says, "There is only one person I know that could figure out those tiny machina that are blinding you Jaidon and that is Cid who happens to be leader of the Al Bhed and Yuna's uncle as well as Rikku's father." Jaidon asks quietly, "If he can get them off of me will I be able to see again?" Rin smiles gently and places a hand on Jaidon's shoulder. "If Tidus is right then your sight is completely unaffected by the accident with you father's sword and once those machina are removed you will be able to see again." Rin's assurance has Jaidon smiling so brightly and he leans into Tidus saying, "I hope so. I truly would like to see the faces of all my friends and Kyota. I know she is a coeurl but I would still love to see her with my own eyes." The mentioned fiend nudges her friend's hand so he can pet her head happy that Jaidon is happy.

Three more days pass and the two summoners and their guardians find themselves being stopped before entering Mushroom Rock Road by a member of the Crusaders. "Sorry Lady Summoner but Operation Mi'hen is being prepared and the road is closed off until after the operation is concluded." Jaidon feels somewhat put out by the man as he was ignored but doesn't comment and just tightens his hold on Tidus' hand. Before anyone can respond to the Crusader's words Kyota tenses again and Tidus follows her gaze to see Seymour and two other Guado heading towards them. The blitzer leans down and softly says, "Seymour and two other Guado are coming." Jaidon leans into Tidus and sighs before he steps away knowing to show homosexuality in front of a Measter can get him in deep trouble with Yevon. Yuna steps closer to Jaidon and loops their arms together saying loud enough for others to hear, "Cheer up Jaidon I'm sure we'll be able to get to Djose Temple after the Crusaders have finished their operation." Jaidon knowing this is a tactic of hers to get by the Crusaders to continue their pilgrimage acts his part and responds, "I know but I hate waiting knowing Sin could attack another city or town at any given moment."

As they approach Seymour and his escort hear the two summoners' words and Seymour thinks, 'This will be a good opportunity to make my plan to marry Yuna come to fruition.' The Measter walks forward and says, "Let the summoners and their guardians pass." The Crusader gawks and stutters, "B-but Lord Seymour sir the orders say…" Seymour interrupts and says simply, "I shall take responsibility." The Crusader hurriedly salutes and steps aside to let the group pass through. Seymour and his escort follow them and the Measter says to them, "It would be best if you wait at the headquarters of this operation until it is complete." Yuna nods in agreement as Jaidon just shrugs saying, "You are probably right Lord Seymour and we will follow your advice as you kindly allowed us passage." The Guado makes a sound of understanding before turning and making his way towards the headquarters.

Mushroom Rock Road

The two summoners and their guardians follow after the three Guado fighting fiend along the way. Halfway Jaidon suddenly stops causing the others to stop as well in curiosity. The silver haired summoner points in a direction to the left of them and says, "Auron, my father left his most powerful sword on a ledge in that direction for you to use if he ever died. He told me a week before their murders that Masamune was to go to you as you are the only man besides him to ever master the great sword." Auron widens his eyes as he remembers seeing Ritsu slice through even flans with that sword easily and he calmly walks in the direction Jaidon points to with Tidus following him to help out if needed. Auron and Tidus finds a platform that has a machina in the center that starts to glow as they step on and it lifts up into the air to the ledge. The two guardians see an indent in the stone at the back of the ledge with glyphs surrounding it. Auron walks forward and the glyphs start to glow before they vanish and there floating before him is Masamune. The sword slowly floats into his hands and Auron tests it before saying loud enough, "I will protect your son Ritsu; you have my word as your student and friend." He hears soft laughter by his ear before his friend's voice echoes in his head, 'I know you will. I never doubted for one minute that you would ignore my wishes and use Masamune to defeat Sin for good.'

Three hours later Yuna, Jaidon and their guardians enter the HQ of Operation Mi'hen finding not only Measter Seymour but also Measter Kinoc at the table looking over the operation plans. Auron snorts softly and walks over and leans against the nearby rock wall. Crossing his arms Auron looks away from the two Measters not liking this Operation Mi'hen knowing it will not work at all. Tidus stays near Jaidon while Kyota goes over to lay in front of Auron also not liking the smell of all the Sinspawn on the nearby beach. Wakka and Lulu stand near one of the canons and talk with one of the Al Bhed getting his thoughts on the Operation. Kimahri grunts at the sight on the beach before walking over to stand near Yuna who is currently sitting down on a boulder. After the two Measters get done talking they look up and Kinoc gets a start at seeing Auron leaning against the wall nearby with a fiend at his feet calmly licking its paws. "Auron, it's been a long time." The named guardians glances at Kinoc before looking away again. Kinoc sighs before he looks around and seeing High Summoner Braska's daughter sitting on a boulder blinks in shock. "Lady Yuna?" The girl looks over from watching Wakka and Lulu talking to wave at the Measter with a bright smile. "Nice to see you again Measter Kinoc, how are thing in Bevelle?" The Measter smiles back at the girl and responds, "Bevelle is normal though…" Kinoc walks over and finishes more quietly so Seymour could not hear. "I fear that Seymour is going dark. Lately he has been saying things about a spiral of death and that Sin is a part of this never ending spiral. Also I think you should keep your guard up around him I don't know why but my instincts tell me he is plotting something that will cause Spira much sadness." Yuna blinks before she stands and bows to Kinoc saying, "Thank you for the update I will keep my guard up and search for the answer to this spiral of death." Kinoc nods his gratitude before walking over to the blonde standing beside a silver haired teen. "I do not believe we have ever met." Tidus look over at the man responds, "Your right we haven't met before because I have never been to Bevelle. The name's Tidus currently guardian to Jaidon here." The mentioned boy turns his head in our direction and at seeing the facial features I gasp, "Jaidon Kyuki is that really you?" The boy smiles brightly and nods, "By the sound of your voice I can most definitely remember you Measter Kinoc. You were friends with Auron after my father trained him." The Measter laughs and pats the young summoner on his back. "So you are now a summoner?" Jaidon nods and says, "I became a summoner in honor of my parents. My mother wanted me to get her adopted mother's aeon and dad wanted to find the River Stallions." Kinoc gapes and asks confused, "In honor of?" Jaidon sadly smiles and grips Tidus' shirt and the blonde follows his silent plea answering for his love, "Jaidon's parents were murdered a month ago." Kinoc gains a pained expression as he says, "Tell me everything you know Jaidon and I promise I will find the scoundrels and toss them in the dungeons for their crimes. To think someone could be so heinous as to kill Lord Ritsu and Lady Amala I am appalled." Jaidon sighs as he tells Kinoc what he knows for the next few minutes before finishing, "What's worse is that the men didn't bother to check to see if I could actually point them out. They just kidnapped me and left me to die at the Baaj Temple Ruins. If it wasn't for Tidus I would no doubt still be there freezing to death." Kinoc growls once Jaidon is done before looking at Tidus saying, "You have done all of Spira a great service for finding and protecting Jaidon. His parents were very special to all off Spira for their skills." Tidus just waves the compliment away replying, "I only did what any sane person would have done. I may be a year older than Jaidon but even I know that to abandon a summoner like that is just wrong on so many levels." Kinoc nods in agreement before turning to a Crusader that has just run up to him. The young woman salutes and reports, "Operation ready to commence Measter." Kinoc nods his assent and patting Jaidon's back once more walks to the edge to call out to the ones on the beach. "Good luck to you all! Begin the operation!"

Half the night passes as the group at HQ watch or in Jaidon's case hears what is happening on the beach. Just as Sin arrives one of his trapped spawn manages to escape and attack HQ. The guardians of Yuna and Jaidon instantly fight the beast to keep it from getting close to their summoners. Half way through the battle the Sinspawn manages to get by the guardians and using one of its armored arms knocks Jaidon into the rock wall at the back of the large cliff. Upon seeing this something inside Tidus snaps and he starts to glow in a dark blue haze before he is surrounded by a cyclone of ice and water. Inside the pillar Tidus feels his body changing and hears his bones and muscles pop and stretch before his vision sharpens. In a flash of blue light the cyclone bursts apart and the other guardians look to see Tidus gone before a loud roar has them looking up into the sky. There hovering up above them is a beautiful creature with gleaming dark blue scales and silver wings. The creature dives towards the Sinspawn and using its tail sends the fiend into the sky. It flies up towards fiend opening its jaws, allowing all that is watching to see rows of sharp teeth, to let loose a barrage of ice shards. The ice hits the Sinspawn easily shredding its armored arms. It then soars up above the falling fiend only to dive and spin to create an aerial water twister to drive the fiend towards the ground at a quicker pace making it hit harder causing its head to smash against a boulder making it useless. The creature then lands gracefully in front of the group watching it to spread it wings and roars. As it roars Lulu is the one to see what the creature is doing and says loudly in shock, "It is casting a spell!" True to her words the creature flaps its wings forward letting loose a spell combining ice and water that completely reduces the Sinspawn to pyreflies. Everyone watches as the creature glows dark blue before shrinking back into Tidus and the teen passes out. Auron is the first one to reach Tidus' side and checks his adopted son over to make sure he isn't hurt. Sighing in relief Auron lifts Tidus up into his arms and carries him over to Jaidon and Kyota. "What just happened?" Kinoc's voice holds complete shock as he walks over to stand by Auron. The guardian sighs and says, "Apparently the powers above decided to grant Tidus a unique way of protecting his summoner should his summoner ever be harmed like this again." Kinoc nods in understanding as he turns to look at Seymour who is looking at Tidus like he is a piece of meat.

After Operation Mi'hen, Yuna and Jaidon dance on the beach to send off those who died during the operation. Tidus leans against Auron as his energy level is still low from his surprising transformation. "Dad, what did I turn into? I have never seen or heard of something like that." The blonde blitzer asks quietly as he watches Jaidon and Yuna dance still not liking that they dance when people die. Auron sighs before replying, "I don't know. Maybe one of the Fayth will know what that creature you turned into is." Tidus nods in understanding and sighs complaining aloud, "I hate seeing him dance for something like this. I want to see Jaidon dance for a happy reason like a wedding or a birthday." Auron chuckles and says, "If you want to see him dance for a happy occasion so much then marry him and make him happy." Tidus groans saying, "I would if I could but Jaidon says the teachings of Yevon prohibit homosexuality. I swear if I could I'd marry him tomorrow just to see his eyes light up with so much joy. Yeah I think that's what I'll try to make happen even if I never can marry him. I'll stay with him just to make his eyes light up with joy that way he won't ever have a reason to frown." Tidus says all this not knowing that Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri, and Measter Kinoc can hear him. Kinoc wonders if the teachings really do prohibit people from loving who they wish to love and thinks, 'Once I return to Bevelle I will look through the teachings and personally have them changed to allow all types of love. No one should be force to love someone their heart does not desire.'


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Djose Temple

Two days after Operation Mi'hen the two summoners and their guardians finally make it to Djose Temple. Upon arriving Yuna sees many of the survivors still in need of healing and quietly says to Jaidon that their help in healing is needed. Yuna approaches one of the Temple priests and asks gently, "Is there anything Jaidon and I can help with? We are happy to help heal those that survived the massacre at Mushroom Rock Road." The man looks up from tending to one of the survivors and upon seeing the two summoners he smiles brightly. "Oh thank you for offering Lady and Lord Summoner. We have so many that just the priests and priestesses here at the Temple will not be able to help everyone before their wounds take them to the Farplane." Yuna nods her understanding and walks over to a group and starts healing. Jaidon listens to the sounds around him and holds his hand low and smiles when Kyota guides him to another group. The two priests trying to help the group look up at the arrival. At first blink in surprise at seeing a coeurl not attacking anyone before looking at the boy beside it. One of the men gasps and hurries to the boy's side saying excitedly, "Lord Jaidon, I am so glad you are safe. When I heard of the attack on your family I had been worried that those miscreants had managed to take your life as well." At the voice Jaidon smiles softly, "I am sorry to have worried you Uncle Calcifer. Father heard them coming and told me to hide somewhere with Kyota. Though after I became a Summoner they managed to capture me and leave me to die at the Baaj Temple Ruins." The priest now known as Calcifer hugs his nephew before allowing the boy to do what he has always been so good at. Jaidon knowing his uncle is allowing him space raises his staff and with Kyota's help steps in the middle of the wounded and says calmly, "Curaja." A soft light surrounds all those wounded in a two foot vicinity of him and in a matter of seconds their injuries heal swiftly and successfully.

The other priest blinks in absolute shock at the sheer power of the healing spell Jaidon used and asks, "Who taught you that spell? I do not think that any known healer knows that spell." Jaidon smiles softly again and replies, "It is a spell that I taught myself. Ever since my mother started teaching me her white magic I kept thinking that if I can combine the full extent of Full-Cure with Hastaga then I could heal a full group of injured people easily. I only recently mastered it." The priest blinks in shock again before smiling brightly and asking, "Is it hard to learn? That healing spell would be very useful to any that are and would become healers." Jaidon laughs gently replying, "It is not hard to learn but it takes time to master it fully. Mostly because one needs total silence and meditation." The priest makes an understanding sound before he helps those just healed up to the Temple to get some food and rest. Calcifer chuckles before hugging his nephew again saying, "I am proud of you and I know that your parents are as well." Jaidon returns the hug and smiles before a throat clearing has the two come back to reality. "Jaidon as much as I love seeing you happy we do have an aeon and more people to help out." Calcifer turns to the blonde teen and raised and eyebrow in curiosity. Jaidon turns towards Tidus' voice and walks towards him holding up a hand which Tidus grasps like he's done it every day. "Your right Tidus. If you're willing to be a guide dog for a few moments I can heal a few more that are in more need than others before we go in to the Cloister of Trials."

Tidus chuckles and lays Jaidon's hand on his shoulder before walking him to another group of wounded that looked in the most need. Jaidon again steps in the center of the group and raises his staff saying, "Curaja." Once the group is fully healed Tidus guides Jaidon to another group to repeat the process. Calcifer tilts his head watching the two with confusion as Auron walks up to stand beside the man. "Tidus is the one that found Jaidon and Kyota at Baaj and has been helping the coeurl keep him safe since. They have grown quite close and are rarely seen separate unless Yuna decides to drag Jaidon off to chat about Summoner things." Calcifer blinks as the implication of those words sink in and he turns to look at the guardian beside him. "Are you telling me that my nephew has finally found his other half Sir Auron?" The said guardian chuckles as he nods before elaborating, "Jaidon has indeed fallen for my adopted son." Calcifer gapes at the guardian at this news and spouts out, "Since when did you have a son?" Auron laughs deeply and shakes his head replying, "Since Jeckt asked me to look after his son before he and Braska died defeating Sin." Calcifer nods in understanding before turning to look back at the two teens as Tidus leads Jaidon to one more group before Kyota nudges Jaidon. "Auron, Kyota says we should get the aeon now as Yuna has said she will remain out here to heal a few more people before getting the aeon this afternoon." Tidus calls over and Auron nods and walks up to Jaidon patting his shoulder. "You've done well with your healing Jaidon." The silver haired summoner smiles brightly at the compliment before asking, "Uncle Calcifer, will it be alright for us to stay the night since we are traveling with Lady Yuna and her guardians?" Calcifer smiles softly at his nephew saying, "I was going to make you stay anyways since I haven't seen you in two months. You and I have a lot to catch up on." Jaidon smiles beautifully as he nods his agreement before Tidus leads him inside the Temple.

Inside the inner chamber of the Fayth Jaidon kneels before the crystal with Tidus standing in front of the door since Jaidon asked for him to lead him into the room. The blind boy closes his eyes and opens himself for the Fayth to see the truth. The Fayth appears after a few moments calmly asking, "What will you do with my power if I should grant it young summoner?" Jaidon opens his eyes and looks towards the Fayth replying just as calmly, "I will use your power to bring down Sin for good and only to protect the innocents of Spira." The Fayth searches Jaidon thoroughly before saying, "You have a unique look on life and I have no doubt you and your friends will be the ones to finally rid Spira of this Spiral of Death. I grant you Ixion and leave you with a word of advice: Speak to Bahamut about your theory on Machina. He is the one with the most knowledge of what is going on in Spira at the present. However your guardian should speak to Shiva to learn of his unique ability for she is the only one that has the answer to his unasked question." With that said the Fayth fades as Jaidon feels the aeon settle with the rest of the aeons he has. Tidus blinks in shock as he helps Jaidon up from the floor and out into outer chamber. Once out there he finds three others waiting across from Auron and Kyota. The oldest of the three says, "Strange to have a guardian accompany you inside the inner chamber. However, a blind summoner would need the assistance." Jaidon smiles gently, "Nice to hear you again Isaaru. How have you been?" The man smiles and bows his head replying, "I am well as are Maroda and Pacce." Jaidon smiles and nods as he grips Tidus' hand letting him know he is ready to leave. "If you would like to catch up Isaaru you can find me with Uncle Calcifer." Isaaru smiles again making an understanding sound before entering the inner chamber. "Hey, hey Jaidon guess what?" The silver haired boy chuckles as he stops long enough to speak to the youngest in the room. "Gee let me think…you got bigger?" Jaidon guessed and Maroda rolls his eyes as Pacce replies, "Nope. Isaaru's gonna teach me some magic." Jaidon pretends to be shocked and asks, "Seriously?" Pacce laughs saying, "Yep." The blind boy smiles gently saying, "I bet you'll be a great guardian with magic in your arsenal." Pacce puffs up with pride as Maroda chuckles waving to Jaidon and his guardians as they leave.

The next day Yuna and Jaidon walk side by side as they leave the Temple getting many 'thank you's on the way for their efforts at helping those that survived Operation Mi'hen. Just as they pass by the sign post pointing to the directions of the Djose Temple and the Moonflow Kyota and Kimahri both tense up. Jaidon feeling his pet's tension stops walking which makes Yuna stop and that makes the rest halt as well. "Kyota, what do you sense up ahead?" The coeurl growls lowly and Kimahri translates, "She and Kimahri sense same thing. Large fiend ahead. Kimahri not know type." Auron ponders the situation for a moment before commenting, "Tidus perhaps your new ability can give us the details. Try flying up and to look for the fiend." The blonde blitzer nods in understanding before letting his new form take hold mentally saying, 'This will protect Jaidon from harm.' The cyclone of water and ice appears and Tidus shifts forms more easily this time. Once the shift is complete the winged creature stretches its wings and flaps once to lift off into the air then flaps again to soar upward to scout the area with sharpened eyes. Seeing nothing on the first sweep of its eyes instinct takes over and the sight shifts to see heat signatures. Once more the eyes sweep around before seeing a large signature clinging onto the rock of the left cliff. Instinct again shifts the sight to an even sharper and zoomed in view of the spot allowing the creature to see a fiend similar to the one Tidus had fought at Baaj Temple with Rikku. The creature lands gracefully before shifting back into Tidus. Tidus shakes his head to get his eyes back to normal before reporting, "The fiend is clinging onto the left cliff wall. It looks like the fend I fought against with Rikku's help. Four blade-like feet." Auron nods and pats Tidus' shoulder, "Nicely done. It's an ambush type fiend then. If we move forwards it will no doubt drop down on us." Lulu ponders for a moment before saying, "Jaidon, do you have any spells that could help us get passed the fiend silently and without being seen?"

The silver haired summoner thought about it for a second before an idea hit him. "Alright I have the perfect spell but I'll need Tidus, Yuna, and Lulu to help me with it." The three mentioned steps up next to Jaidon and Tidus asks, "What do you need?" Jaidon nods to himself before replying, "I'll need you three to call on your magic meant for multiple targets. So Tidus you recently mastered Hastaga so I need you to cast that at the same time as Lulu casts Blind and Yuna needs to cast Reflect. With those three spells combined with my Float then we can sneak by the fiend without a sound. Float will make us able to walk on air and the Blind combined with Reflect will automatically blind anything or anyone that we pass. Add all this with Tidus' Hastaga and we can slip past the fiend quickly before my Float runs out." The three mentioned people nod in understanding and the four cast their spells in unison on all of the members of the group. Just as Jaidon said the four spells indeed allowed the entire group to sneak by the fiend that clung to the cliff wall to their left.

Road leading to the Moonflow

A few miles down the road the four spells ran out and the group of eight begins to walk on solid ground again. "Jaidon you are a genius." Tidus says hugging the blind boy close causing said boy to blush and smile at the compliment. Half way down the road two Ronso make their presence known and pick a fight with Kimahri before Jaidon decides to silence their hurtful words. When the two turn to the boy Jaidon simply says, "Show some respect; Kimahri has been protecting two summoners, one who happens to be the surrogate grandson of Saorta. Now if you two are willing to stop your hurtful words I will cure the silence but only if you give me your word that you will stop spouting words that are meaningless to a proud Ronso Warrior. Just because his horn is broken does not mean he is weak." The silver haired boy's words touch Kimahri's heart as the other two Ronso look at Jaidon in awe. A few minutes after his little tantrum Jaidon feels Tidus' tension leave the blonde blitzer and uses Esuna on the two Ronso. The blonde Ronso steps forward saying, "Forgive Yenke and Biran. Yenke not know Kimahri travels with Saorta's summoner." The darker Ronso also steps forward, "Biran sorry for hurting Kimahri." Kimahri nods his acceptance of Biran's and Yenke's apology before holding a hand out to the two. The two Ronso each grip and shake hands with the smaller Ronso before Yenke speaks again. "Be careful on journey. Rumors of summoners go missing up ahead." The guardians all nod their understanding as Yuna grasps hands with Jaidon feeling worried about the rumors being true. "We thank you for the information proud Ronso. Be careful yourself for there is a fiend waiting to ambush someone a few miles in the direction of the Djose Highroad." Yenke and Biran nod their understanding before walking by the group towards the highroad. By their tension the two were indeed being cautious as they traveled.

"Well that was nice of them to inform us of summoners going missing." Lulu says as they start to walk towards the Moonflow once more. "Indeed we better keep up our guard as we go over the Moonflow incase the culprit or culprits are in the vicinity." Auron comments as he walks beside Kyota. The fiend lets her sense of smell become in tuned with the surroundings as the group make their way to the Moonflow. "Perhaps we should find a safe place to camp tonight since it is a full day's travel to reach it. I know we could probably make it but I would feel better knowing my guardians are at full strength for any tough battles ahead." Yuna says as she and Jaidon walk behind Tidus and Kimahri. Wakka nods along saying, "I agree with Yuna. If we do happen to come across anyone or anything then we should be at our strongest to protect Yuna and Jaidon." Auron nods and asks Kyota, "Do you think you can lead us to a safe spot to camp Kyota?" The fiend nods and sniffs around before walking towards the right following a small pathway. After traveling for about twenty minutes the group stops in a clearing and sets up camp. Auron, Kyota, and Kimahri take up positions around the clearing to keep fiends from reaching the others while Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna pitches the three tents that they bought from Rin at the Mi'hen Highroad's Travel Agency. Jaidon walks towards the sound of water with Tidus following him to make sure he doesn't get hurt.

The sound leads the two to a small inlet of the Moonflow and Jaidon uses his senses to find a log to sit on. Tidus sits down beside him and the two sit in total silence for a few minutes before Jaidon asks softly, "Tidus do you think that the ones kidnapping the summoners are the Al Bhed?" The blonde blitzer wraps his arm around Jaidon's waist and laying his head on the blind one's head. "It is a possibility and if it is the Al Bhed might have a way to travel beneath the surface of the Moonflow." Jaidon sighs and snuggles up to Tidus' side breathing in the blonde's unique scent. "Now that we are near the shoopuff crossing I feel something calling me to the center of the Moonflow." Tidus thinks for a second before saying, "I think it's the Fayth wanting to be used." Jaidon smiles gently and replies, "I think so to." The two sit in silence for another ten minutes before Jaidon gets an idea and abruptly sits up straight causing Tidus to look at him in curiosity. "Tidus what about your ability; do you think with its control over ice and water you could find the Fayth and then come back and take me to it?" Tidus smacks his forehead saying, "I'm an idiot. I totally forgot about that." Jaidon laughs softly as Tidus stands up. "Okay let's get you back to the camp so I won't worry while I search." Jaidon smiles and lets Tidus help him stand but before Tidus can turn Jaidon catches him off guard by leaning up and kissing him on the lips. Once they pull apart Jaidon whispers, "I love you Tidus." The blonde blitzer smiles so brightly he could blind someone before he wraps his arms around the blind summoner replying, "I never thought I'd ever find my other half until I found you. You have become my reason to live Jaidon." The silver haired boy smiles with love shining through his eyes though he can't see the returned love in Tidus' blue eyes. The two walk back to the camp with intertwined fingers.

Once back at the camp Tidus helps Jaidon sit down beside the fire Lulu started while they were gone before walking back the way they came calling out, "I'll try to be back before dawn if I'm not I'll meet you at the shoopuff crossing." After Tidus leaves their sights Lulu asks Jaidon, "Where is he off to?" Jaidon smiles gently before saying, "I asked him to search the Moonflow for the River Stallions Fayth. I feel it calling to me from the center of the Moonflow. I was thinking and an idea popped into my head. 'What if Tidus' other form can breathe under water since it controls two of its forms.'" The others all nod their understanding before Yuna sits down beside Jaidon. "So did you kiss him?" The other let out laughs as Jaidon's face turns red but the boy did nod to confirm Yuna's question. The female summoner hugs Jaidon saying, "I am so happy for you both. Sometimes I long for my own soul mate. Even now I keep wondering if he's still in Bevelle or has moved from their corruption." Jaidon looks up towards Yuna in curiosity, "Who is it that has captured your hear Yuna?" The girl smiles sweetly as she pictures her love saying, "His name is Maroda." Jaidon blinks in shock asking, "Isaaru's and Pacce's brother?" Yuna blinks her own shock, "You know them?" Jaidon nods and smiles fondly saying, "They were at Djose Temple getting Ixion. Isaaru's become a summoner as well and Maroda and Pacce decided to become their big brother's guardians. I am surprised you did not see them. They still live in Bevelle but after Sin is gone they plan on moving to Besaid for some peace and quiet." Yuna smiles brightly before asking, "Is Maroda alright?" Jaidon nods saying, "Healthy and very strong. He did have a little sadness in his eyes though and I just bet it's because he misses you as much as you miss him." Yuna leans against Jaidon and looks into the fire wondering aloud, "It would be so nice if Isaaru chose to travel with us."

Meanwhile with Tidus

Tidus stops at the spot he and Jaidon were at before and shifts to his other form. The creature takes a big breathe before letting it out letting his sense of smell inform him of the surroundings before leaping into the air and diving into the water. Under the surface the creature feels that he has the ability to breathe and starts searching for a large sunken building or a crystal's gleam. He swims to the center before turning to the left knowing the scents of shoopuff is in that direction. After swimming for a few minutes a marvelous sight greets him, an entire sunken city rests at the bottom of the river. Another ten minutes pass before something catches his attention. A half destroyed building with ancient glyphs etched into the stone seems to say 'come'. He swims closer and has the satisfaction of seeing a crystal at the bottom of the center chamber. Miraculously the crystal is intact and as he swims up to it three spectral men appear. The spectral men take one look at the creature and they smile and nod their hellos before the center one asks, "Are you the one from the dream Zanarkand?" The creature nods to confirm the question and the three nod in understanding before the one on the left speaks. "Well I do not believe Bahamut's Fayth expected for you to gain an ancient power. No doubt Ixion's Fayth has told you to seek out Shiva's Fayth to know what your new ability is." Once again the creature nods to confirm and the one on the right says, "He is right. Shiva's Fayth is the oldest of us all and knows exactly what you are." Once the right and left men kneel the middle asks, "Why did you seek us out?" The creature uses his power over ice to make a small replica of Jaidon. The three men stare at the ice sculpture for a full five minutes before the meaning dawns on them and the man to the right asks, "You are a summoner's guardian?" The creature nods and the three men sigh in relief and the middle asks, "Your summoner has felt our call?" Again another nod before the three wave the creature closer. He swims closer and the man on the left says, "There is a way to get your summoner here with your power. Combine your ice and water to create a large air bubble. You will have to keep it from resurfacing but once your summoner is surrounded by the bubble you can bring him to us and we will grant him our aeons." The creature nods his understanding before swimming for the surface. Upon breaking the surface he looks around and sees that the moon is still in the sky. He surges out of the water and spins to dry off before flying to the clearing his friends are at.

Back at the camp

Jaidon hears the flap of wings and looks towards them as Auron sits down beside him. "Tidus has returned." Jaidon tells his older guardian quietly. Auron looks up just as the creature gently lands and shifts back to Tidus. Tidus shakes his head to get his senses back to normal before walking over to sit on Jaidon's other side. "Great news I found the Fayth and they told me how I can get you to them tomorrow morning if you're up to it." Jaidon smiles brightly and leans against Tidus. "Did they tell you anything?" Tidus nods at Auron to confirm his adopted dad's question saying, "They told me the Fayth that grants Shiva is actually the oldest of them all and knows exactly what my other form is and probably knows how I gained it. They also know about me being from the dream Zanarkand and commented that Bahamut's Fayth probably didn't expect me to gain this form. They also said that once I get Jaidon to them they will grant their aeons to him without a fuss. It seems they have been lonely for a long time since the city the Temple is in sunk to the bottom of the Moonflow." Auron nods in understanding before getting up to go back to his spot to continue guarding the clearing on his side. Jaidon covers his mouth as a big yawn hit him and he snuggles into Tidus' warmth. "Thanks Tidus for helping me fulfill my father's dream." Tidus just lifts Jaidon up from the ground and carries him to their tent to sleep saying softly, "I just want to see your eyes shine with joy. I really do hate seeing you sad and scared. I especially hate having to watch you and Yuna dance when people die. I know it's a summoner's duty to send the dead but I still would rather see you dance for something happy like our wedding when I can get the teachings changed to allow it." Jaidon nearly asleep instantly opens his eyes in shock asking with hope, "You really want to marry me?" Tidus nuzzles his nose with Jaidon's and replies, "With all my heart. I don't think my life would be happy after this if we had to go separate ways." Jaidon sighs with happiness and snuggles into Tidus' embrace as the blonde blitzer enters their tent.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Moonflow

The two summoners and their guardians arrive at the Moonflow crossing area the next day. Though Jaidon wants to get the River Stallions aeon he knows that the best way is by going over with a shoopuff before Tidus takes him down to the Fayth with his other form's ability. Before the group can get on the shoopuff a few people surround Yuna asking about when the next Calm will be. During this Jaidon feels Tidus wrap an arm around his shoulders and the silver haired, blind summoner smiles as he leans into the half hug. "Excited about getting the aeon?" Jaidon smiles brighter and he nods in enthusiasm before saying, "I can't wait to fulfill my father's dream. I hope once I get the aeon he will know and finally feel happy." Tidus sighs before saying, "I'm sure your dad would be happy even if we never did find the River Stallions Fayth. Both your mom and dad are probably smiling even now because they know you're happy and that you don't feel alone anymore." Tidus' words make Jaidon lean even more into the blonde blitzer before asking, "How are we going to get down to the Fayth?" Tidus chuckles tightening his hold saying, "In my other form I need to combine my water and ice to create an air bubble big enough for you to fit in and make sure you don't float back up to the surface until you've gotten the aeon." Jaidon nods his understanding before Yuna informs them it's time to cross. The group boards the shoopuff and the large elephant-like creature makes its way into the water to swim the passengers to the other side.

Half way across the Moonflow something splashing draws everyone's attentions to that direction before Yuna's cry of alarm has them turning back to see her being pulled off the shoopuff and into the water by an Al Bhed. "Tidus now's the time to get the aeon. Kyota help Wakka retrieve Yuna please." Tidus nodded his understanding before leaping off of the shoopuff shifting to his other form in the process while Kyota follows Wakka into the water to get Yuna. Jaidon feels himself gently lifted of the shoopuff and taken into the water where instantly a large air bubble surrounds him to keep him from drowning. Jaidon lets his senses give him information as the bubble is pushed deeper into the water before he hears, "At last a summoner who seeks our help." Jaidon smiles gently saying, "I not only seek you out for that but also to fulfill my father's dream. He always wanted to prove that the River Stallions existed but he died before he could." A different voice responds, "A noble wish for one to make the wish of one's parent come true. Tell us young summoner why do you need us?" Jaidon sighs with sorrow, "A terrible creature called Sin terrorizes all of Spira and I and another summoner feel that together we can defeat it permanently." A third voice replies, "You wish for our help in protecting the life on Spira so therefore we grant you our aeon." Jaidon nods his gratitude as he feels three very strong aeons join his other aeons in his mindscape. "Tidus I have them we can surface now." At his words Jaidon feels the air bubble lifting upwards before breaking the surface.

Once back on the shoopuff Jaidon feels Tidus sit beside him and Kyota's damp paw land on his knee. "Wakka were you hurt saving Yuna?" The red head smiles before replying, "Nah, but that machina sure isn't going to be working right anytime soon. If the Al Bhed driving it survived that explosion I think we should heal him or her and then tell them neither you nor Yuna plan on summoning the Final Aeon." Jaidon nods before saying, "We still need to go to Zanarkand to make sure no other summoner can use that false way. Riven tells me that there is no Final Aeon anyways it's only the broken crystal of Lord Zaon that is there along with the unsent Lady Yunalesca." The other except Auron gasp and Lulu asks, "Lady Yunalesca haunts Zanarkand?" Jaidon nods saying, "Quadako believes she is part of the reason Sin continues to resurface every ten years. He says that ten years is how long it takes for Sin to regain its strength." Wakka groans commenting, "I always knew the teachings of Yevon were wrong about Sin."

Jaidon feels himself being lifted again but this time he also feels Tidus carrying him off of the shoopuff. On the ground Tidus sets Jaidon on his feet keeping his arm around the blind teen's shoulders to help him stay steady knowing that even with the ride the aeons Jaidon received still made him a little weak. "Thank you Tidus." Tidus just smiles as the two follow the rest onto the forest trail leading to Guadosalam. A little past the crossing area the group come across a person lying near the water and Yuna rushes over to see if the person is injured. "Jaidon I may need your help healing this person if my Cura isn't able to do the job." The silver haired summoner nods his understanding and grips Tidus' hand to give him the signal to move him closer to Yuna. Yuna holds her staff over the person and says gently, "Cura." The spell's calming blue light covers the person and causes the person do tremble but unfortunately the injuries showing do not fully heal. "Oh shoopuff, Jaidon I managed to heal some of the injuries but there are still many more." The blind boy nods and with Tidus helping him hold his staff over the person says, "Curaga." Once again the calming blue light of the spell surrounds the person healing the rest of the injuries. After a few moments the person groans and with Wakka's help get to their feet.

Once Wakka knows the person won't fall he steps back and the person shocks them all by starting to take off the outer clothing revealing a teenaged girl younger than Yuna with blonde hair. The girl sighs before she turns to see who healed her and screams tackling Tidus. "Oh my gosh Tidus Rin was right you are alive!" The blitzer blinks before looking down into green eyes with swirls. "Rikku?" The girl hops off him and helps him back onto his feet. "What about me? Don't I get a hug?" Rikku turns and smiles brightly hugging Jaidon. "Rikku?" The blonde girl turns at her name and seeing the hopeful gaze in Yuna's eyes gasps before she squeals, "Yunie!" The two girls smile and hug before Rikku looks around and at seeing Wakka pouts. "You know you coulda just motioned for me to stop I woulda listened to you." Wakka smiled sheepishly before saying, "Sorry I was more concerned with retrieving Yuna." Rikku giggled and gave Wakka a hug too saying, "I forgive you. I woulda done the same thing if I was in your position. I'm sorry about snagging Yuna but I had to in order to keep my superiors from hurting me. I really didn't want to kidnap any summoners but dad is adamant on trying to keep summoners from using the Final Summoning." The group nods in understanding before Yuna locks arms with Rikku asking, "Will Uncle Cid be very angry that you failed this time?" Rikku shakes her head tapping a device on her shirt collar before a male voice sounded on it speaking in Al Bhed, {Rikku status?} Rikku responds in her native tongue, {I'm alright Brother but I kinda failed getting Yuna but don't worry she's traveling with Jaidon just like Rin said so I know she won't be using the Final Summoning. Also could you tell dad that Yuna says she will be accompanying me when I get back to Bikanel?} The male voice come over again replying, {I am relieved to hear you're safe sister and I will inform father but I ask you to stay with Yuna and Jaidon until they have the aeon from Macalania Temple. I have a feeling something's gonna happen there that will send you to Bikanel anyway.} Rikku makes a affirmative sound and taps the device cutting the connection.

"Well Brother is gonna tell dad about my failure and asks me to stay with Yuna and Jaidon. He has a bad feeling something at Macalania will send us to Bikanel Island." Yuna and Jaidon both smile at the thought that Rikku will be traveling with them while the guardians frown at the thought of something bad happening at Macalania Temple. "Well I believe we should continue onwards to Guadosalam, though I would rather skip the place I really would like to speak with Chappu." Lulu says walking onwards with Wakka following her like a puppy. Yuna and Rikku giggle as they follow along after the two love birds with Kimahri and Kyota following them. Jaidon lets his smile fall as he tightens his grip on Tidus' hand making the blonde blitzer look over at him with worry. "Jaidon, are you alright?" Auron looks over at the blind boy with concerned eyes as well. "Tidus, I want you and Auron to keep your guards up in Guadosalam. I have a feeling Seymour is going to try something stupid." The two guardians make understanding sounds to give Jaidon some peace of mind and the two stay by his side as they follow the others.

Guadosalam

Three hours later the two summoners and their guardians enter Guadosalam causing a few Guado to stop and stare at them in curiosity. An elder Guado moves forwards and welcomes the two groups saying pleasantly, "Ah Lady Yuna we have been expecting you. Lord Seymour wishes to meet with you before you continue on your way." Yuna blinks in shock but nods her understanding saying, "It will be an honor to speak with the Measter but I must insist that my guardians come along. After all it is their duty to make sire I am safe from hidden dangers." The Guado nods his understanding and invited everyone to come along. Yuna and her guardians follow the Guado and Rikku starts to follow but then turns to Jaidon and asks quietly for their ear alone, "Anything you need me to keep an eye out for Jaidon? I plan on helping both you and Yuna when I can." Jaidon smiles gently and says just as quietly, "Keep you guard up around Seymour he is not what he seems to be. I felt darkness coming from him the last time I saw him." The thief nods in understanding turning and following Yuna.

"Tidus, can you take me up to the Farplane? I want to talk to my parents." The blonde blitzer lets Jaidon grab his arm and he leads his summoner up the path to their destination with Kyota and Auron following. At the entrance a Guado guard asks, "Why do you seek the Farplane?" Jaidon steps forward a bit and says calmly, "I wish to speak with my parents. I am the summoner Jaidon Kyuki. Will you please allow me to pass?" The Guado gasps and bows to Jaidon stepping aside saying softly, "I am so sorry for your loss Lord Kyuki. The deeds of your parents have even reached us here in Guadosalam. There deaths had many of us sad for days." Jaidon smiles sadly and thanks the Guado before Tidus leads him forward. At the stairs to the portal Jaidon stops and says, "Auron, will you and Kyota wait here in case Yuna and her guardians come before we leave? I will feel better knowing she has you to keep her safe." Auron leans against the railing, "Don't worry Jaidon I will keep Yuna safe should she pass by before we leave." The silver haired boy nods and once he knows Kyota is sitting down across from Auron gives Tidus the signal. The blonde leads his summoner up the stairs and enters the portal with Jaidon.

Once on the other side Tidus leads Jaidon up the last flight of stairs to the platform. At Jaidon's signal he leads him to the upper right part of the platform and lets Jaidon's hand drop from his arm. Jaidon brings up an image of his parents in his memories and the pyreflies react creating replicated images of Ritsu and Amala Kyuki. Tidus blinks in awe as he sees Jaidon's parents. Ritsu is a strong man with the build of a seasoned warrior. He has platinum colored hair that it in three separate braids, each with three feathers tied to the bottom of the braid. His eyes are a dark blue with a tattoo of a red tear drop under both eyes. His outfit consists of a grey shirt with a dark red leather vest with leather pants and boots of the same red color. There was a large sword attached to his back that looked like the Masamune that Auron was given. Amala is a beautiful woman with a grace and gentleness around even her memory. She has hair the color of the night sky piled on top of her head in rings. Her eyes are a violet in color with unique slitted pupils like that of a cat. Her outfit consists of a beautiful flowing sky blue dress with white trim and red tulips stenciled on the skirt. Her ankle high boots are also the same blue as her dress. She has a unique birthmark on her left hand that sort of looks like the Kanji word for life.

"Jaidon, your parents look so happy together." Tidus says softly with awe. The silver haired summoner smiles softly at Tidus' words before saying, just as softly, "They loved each other so much. Mom used to tell me that when they were still children dad always tried to make her smile at least once every day. I know for a fact that before their murder that dad did that right up to the end. He never stopped making mom smile each day they were together. I remember the times mom and dad both spent hours just cuddling on the couch listening to soft music while Kyota and I napped in from of the fireplace on the floor. I remember mom asking me why I did that so much and I told her 'I don't want Kyota feeling left out.' Dad always made time to just help me with anything I needed and sometimes mom would be nearby smiling as dad and I lost time just hanging out together. Dad and mom told me every night before I went to sleep that the greatest treasure they possessed was me because I made them proud to be parents." Jaidon chokes on a sob and Tidus reaches out and comforts his summoner. "I miss them so much. Even now I keep thinking about finding the men who took them from me and make them pay but I know that would only make my parents sad. Tidus please promise me that if I ever start to plan revenge that you'll be there to make me stop." Tidus sighs and pulls Jaidon closer to hug him tightly, "Don't worry Jaidon I swear if you start thinking like those who took your parents I'll always be there to make you forget about the pain and hatred." Jaidon lets his tears fall and he silently cries into his guardian's chest.

An hour later Yuna and her guardians approach the portal to the Farplane to find Auron and Kyota waiting. "Sir Auron?" The older guardian looks up and smiles gently at Yuna. "Jaidon wanted to see his parents so he and Tidus are inside. Jaidon asked Kyota and me to wait out here to make sure you didn't get hurt." Yuna smiles brightly before she walks up to the portal to enter the Farplane. She is followed by Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri while Rikku decides to wait with Auron and Kyota. As Yuna enters she sees Jaidon and Tidus up ahead and floating before them are two people that she assumes are Jaidon's parents. She looks closer at Jaidon and sees him clutching Tidus crying silently. 'He must really miss his parents.' Yuna thinks to herself before walking over to them. The female summoner places a comforting hand on Jaidon's back and quietly says, "It's alright to cry Jaidon. I've been without my parents for longer but I still cry when I feel the pain. Never be ashamed to show your emotions but try to smile also so the pain isn't so intense. You can talk to me about anything whenever you need to okay?" The male summoner smiles through his tears nodding his thanks for Yuna's words before saying, "I'll always miss them but I have so many happy memories that I can always smile even when I think about my parents." Yuna smiles making an understanding sound before taking in Jaidon's parents. "You are a mixture of them. I can see that you have your mother's gentleness and grace as well as your father's strength of heart. I'm sure they are very proud of you Jaidon." The silver haired teen smiles even brighter and nods his thanks.

Tidus asks softly, "Jaidon what was your mother? She has eyes like a cat." Jaidon giggles softly as he remembers asking that same thing to her. "Mom was born a hybrid. Her father was a Ronso but I don't know who he was though. I don't think even mom knew him I just remember her saying her father was a Ronso warrior and that he was so honorable that when her mother was pregnant with her that he instantly went against his tribe to try and be a parent to her but a tragedy happened on the night my mother was born. My grandmother died giving birth and my grandfather was so grieved that he went back to his tribe. I never got to meet him because mom never got to know him. I am hoping that when we reach Mt Gagazet that the tribe can tell me about him and about Saorta too. I know Kimahri doesn't know all the details about her." Tidus blinks in shock before wondering aloud, "I wonder if the Ronso Measter will know who your grandfather was or is. After all with him being a Ronso he might still be alive." Yuna giggles as she looks at her two friends knowing that with Tidus always trying to make him smile Jaidon will never be truly sad.

Thinking about Jaidon's parents make Tidus think about his and the pyreflies react and an image of his own mother appears catching Tidus off guard and he sucks in a breath. Yuna seeing his surprise follows his gaze to see a very lovely woman. "Is that your mother Tidus?" The blonde only nods as his throat is too tight to form words. Yuna quietly describes the woman's appearance to Jaidon who smiles gently. "I bet she is even now shocked about how much you've come to be like your father Tidus." Jaidon's words knock Tidus out of his silence and the blitzer sighs, "I never really got along with my old man but he at least made my mom happy. I just wish my old man would have looked at me like I was his son and not just some kid he could kick around and insult when I messed something up. I would forgive him for all the pain he put me through when I was a kid if he just once said that he was proud of me and that he actually loved me. I know he at least cared on some level since he asked Auron to look after me but I really just wanted my old man so see me for me. Sure I became a great blitzball player because of him but it was Auron that showed me what a real father is like. I just wanted Jeckt to be my dad and not just some glory seeking bastard." Jaidon hugs his love in comfort as Tidus goes down memory lane silently. Yuna smiles sadly before she brings up the images of her parents to contemplate over Measter Seymour's words. 'Yuna let me be your Lord Zaon. Together we can make Spira rejoice as we defeat Sin together.'

The next morning the two summoners and their guardians exit the inn and plan what they will do about what Measter Seymour asked of Yuna. The night before Yuna had told Jaidon and his guardians of Seymour's marriage proposal making the blind boy's silent hatred for the Guado Measter rise another notch. After Yuna had left for bed Rikku had quietly told Jaidon of her theory on the Measter and the blind boy nodded in agreement with her. "So Yuna the choice is up to you, are we letting the Measter travel with us or do we travel to the next Temple so you can think the proposal over even more to know for sure what you want to do." Auron's words make the brunette sigh before nodding to herself. "We travel to Macalania. As much as Spira will smile about a wedding I know that defeating Sin will do a better job of that. I already know that I am going to decline for my heart already belongs to Maroda." The guardians all nod in understanding and Jaidon smiles gently saying, "Since all summoners can converse even over distance by our aeons why not ask Isaaru if Maroda is well." Yuna blinks in shock before she smiles happily and does just that. 'Valefor, do you have Isaaru as your summoner as well?' The brunette feels her first aeon nod and smiles. 'Will you ask Isaaru about Maroda? I really need to talk to him about some important things.' Again she feels the bird like aeon nod and she tunes back into her surroundings. "Aright let's move onwards. I want to get passed the Thunder Plains quickly. Jaidon, do you have any spells that can make Rikku immune to Lightning and deafen the sound of thunder?" The blind boy nods in understanding and replies, "I know just the spell but I'll have to wait on casting it because it only lasts for a day. So if we have to stop for the night I can't recast it until tomorrow. The spell takes a lot of my magic so Rikku you will have to wait until we are at the beginning of the Plains before I can cast it." The blonde thief sighs with relief and hugs her friend. "I can wait til we reach the south entrance. I just hope that you guys can help me cross it without too much trouble. Ever since my brother hit me with a Thunder spell I've been afraid of lighting and thunder." Tidus pats Rikku's shoulder gently, "Don't worry if the sights get to be too much Lulu can blind you and I can lead you through like I will with Jaidon." Rikku smiles brightly thanking Tidus.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thunder Plains

The group enters the Thunder Plains and Jaidon casts his anti-thunder spell on the whole group before deafening Rikku to the sounds of the thunder and lightning. "If memory is correct there's a Travel Agency half way across that we can get to before nightfall." Auron says as they begin walking. "Is there a reason for wanting to stop there dad?" Tidus asks Auron who chuckles before replying, "I don't feel like fighting the bigger fiends that come out at night." Tidus gasps in mock shock and teases, "Is it just me or did Auron literally say he didn't want to fight for once?" Everyone except Rikku laughs at Tidus' comment before a lighting flan rushes at them from the right. Lulu steps forward and says, "Allow me. Watera!" The flan bursts into a cloud of pyreflies as lightning based fiends are weak against water. Tidus snickers commenting, "Gee with Lulu's bad-ass water spells we might just be able to get through the whole Thunder Plains without much healing." Lulu laughs replying, "I thank you for the compliment Tidus."

Half way to the agency and the group is waylaid yet again by lightning based fiends but there were too many for Lulu to handle so Jaidon steps up and takes care of them by summoning his new aeons. "Allow me this time." The blind boy lifts his staff up into the sky and a jet of water shoots out into the sky creating a massive sphere. Once the sphere is complete three shadows appear and one by one a ramp of water shoot out of the sphere allowing three horse-like aeons to gallop out and surround the group. Once the three touch the ground the sphere stretches and becomes a platform which the three then leap up onto to keep the lightning charged ground from weakening them. The three neigh and pound the watery platform and Jaidon calls up to them, "I give you free reign Mizu, Koori, and Kiri." As one the three aeons leap into the air and send out a disc of water much like Ixion's Aerospark. Each disc is big enough to take out two fiends. The three aeons follow that up with combining their waterga spells to create an even more powerful spell waterja that completely wipes out the rest of the fiends. The three aeons then leap off the platform and nuzzle Jaidon and Tidus before turning into water and melting back into the platform of water before that turns into a light mist and evaporates. "Wow, Jaidon were those the River Stallions?" Yuna asks excitedly while she hugs onto his arm. Jaidon laughs while nodding to confirm her question. "Mizu. Koori, and Kiri? They sound like words from another language." Wakka comments as the group continues on their way to the Travel Agency. "They mean water, ice, and mist. Kiri had the wings, Mizu had the fish-like tail, and Koori had the frill-like mane. According to Kiri they were named after those words from a long dead language called Japanese." Jaidon says to confirm Wakka's theory.

The group arrives at the Agency an hour later and they enter to rest for the next four hours. After getting four rooms the group split up to rest; Yuna decided to sleep in a room of her own for the time they spent there. Tidus leads Jaidon to another room and the two cuddle up on the bed to nap while the other males of the group take the third room to nap. The last room is claimed by the other three females. Half an hour passes before Yuna feels Valefor in the back of her mind and turns her attention to her aeon. 'Isaaru sends word that he and his two brothers are coming to the Thunder Plains so they should be arriving in about an hour. They were already entering the Plains when I gave him your message. He also says that Maroda is very well and is excited to be reunited with you soon.' Yuna feels her heart warm and she thanks Valefor before she turns her attention outward and sighs happily as she closes her eyes to nap.

An hour later Tidus and Jaidon leave their room to check out the Agency's weapons and protections. As Tidus was looking at a sword imbued with the Thunder spell Jaidon's attention turns to the door as he hears the hinges squeak slightly before the sound of three sets of footsteps enter the building. The blind boy nudges Tidus and the blonde turns to his love before seeing three familiar faces. "Isaaru, Maroda, and Pacce it's nice to see you again." The blonde's words have the three looking up and smiling as they nod their greetings. "Hello Tidus. How have you and Jaidon been since Djose Temple?" The blonde smiles brightly and answers, "We've been great plus Jaidon finally made his dad's dream come true. We found the River Stallions and he's gained their help for the battle with Sin." Isaaru smiles and congratulates Jaidon before Tidus notices Maroda looking around with a bit of sadness. "Yuna's in the fourth room on the right if you want to see her. After all she's got a few things she needs your thoughts on and she's pretty much been bummed since not being able to see you at Djose." Maroda's head snaps over to Tidus in shock before smiling brightly and heading to Yuna's room. Jaidon snickers softly as Isaaru sighs before renting a room for him and Pacce.

Yuna feels a hand stroking her hair and she wakes up to see Maroda laying down beside her on the bed smiling. "Maroda, I've missed you sooo much." She says softly snuggling into his embrace. Maroda buries his face in her hair taking a breath to reacquaint with her lovely scent. "I've missed you too my love." They cuddle for a few minutes in silence before Yuna leans back to stare into his eyes. "Maroda I need your advice. While in Guadosalam the Measter of the Guado asked me something that is troubling me." Maroda sits up bringing her with him as he holds her closer. "What did Seymour want from you to have you so troubled Yuna?" She sighs and replies, "He asked me to marry him." Maroda sighs and kisses her lips gently. "All I can say is follow your heart." Yuna smiles and says, "I am doing that already. I plan on turning him down because I love you Maroda." He smiles gently and kisses her again with more passion. Once they break apart for air Yuna informs him, "Maroda, I want you there with me when I tell him no. I have a feeling he'll do something bad in his anger." Maroda tightens his hold on her as he gazes into her mismatched eyes as he replies, "I won't leave your side. I'm sure Isaaru will agree to travel with you so I can be there when you need me." Yuna smiles and lays her head on her love's shoulder. As they sit there in comforting silence a knock at the door gains their attentions and Yuna calls out for the person to enter.

Tidus enter Yuna's room with Jaidon and before Yuna can ask anything Jaidon says, "Yuna, Rikku just got a transmission from one of her friends saying Seymour just arrived at Macalania Temple. I think Brother's bad feeling is going to come true." Yuna sighs sadly but Maroda's presence has her smiling again a few seconds later and she says, "Then when we get to the Temple we will get the aeon before he can say a word to me. I refuse to see Spira only happy for a short time. When we defeat Sin permanently I will marry who my heart desires and no one else." Tidus chuckles commenting, "Well Maroda are you going to accept Yuna's proposal now or then?" The man laughs and kisses Yuna once more before saying, "I was gonna propose to her after Sin's defeat anyways." Yuna smiles brightly as Jaidon sighs a bit sadly catching their attentions. "Jaidon what's wrong?" Yuna asks worriedly and Tidus wraps his arms around the blind boy as Jaidon leans against him. "Jaidon's sad because the Teachings won't let him have his heart's desire." Yuna blinks in shock before Maroda's sharp mind solves the small puzzle saying softly, "Jaidon, you're in love with Tidus aren't you?" The silver haired boy nods as he buries his face in Tidus' shoulder. Yuna thinks for a moment before an idea pops into her head. "Wait a minute. The Al Bhed doesn't follow the Teachings so if you get married on Bikanel Island then no one can say anything about it. Uncle Cid will do anything to prove that the Teachings need to be changed. I know if my father lived he would have made sure the Teachings allowed all forms of love to shine." Jaidon blinks in shock before he smiles beautifully while Tidus nuzzles his neck. "Why didn't I think of that before?" Tidus' muffled complaint has the other three laughing.

At the end of their rest period Jaidon recasts the spells for Rikku and the group exit the Agency joined by Isaaru and his two guardians. During the last two hours Yuna and Jaidon told the others their idea about getting Jaidon and Tidus married on Bikanel. The others had all though it to be an excellent idea since it would make the two boys very happy. As the group continues their way to the Temple in Macalania Jaidon asks Kimahri something that has the Ronso thinking deeply, "Kimahri do you think the Ronso would know who my grandfather was or is? My mother never got to meet him before grandmother died. I know he is a Ronso warrior since my mother was half Ronso." After another hour of deep thought the Ronso answers Jaidon, "If your mother had any unique markings on her then they might know." Jaidon smiles softly before saying, "Mom had a birthmark on her left hand." Kyota knowing what her friend is saying comes near Jaidon and nudges his right hip. The blind boy smiles down at his coeurl before asking Tidus to reveal that spot to let Kimahri see the same mark his mother had. "It's the same mark mom had. She once told me it meant something but I can't remember what it means." Kimahri's eyes widens as he sees the mark and he says, "I know your grandfather as do all Ronso. In fact we already run into him once during journey." Jaidon gasps and asks, "Where?" Kimahri sighs sadly as he replies, "Road to Moonflow." Tidus gaped in shock before saying, "It was Biran. He was the darker Ronso." Kimahri nods to confirm. The group walks on for a few hours of silence as each think on the information of Jaidon being Biran Ronso's grandson. "Do you think he will want me in his life?" Jaidon's quiet question makes everyone look at him before Kimahri replies, "Biran knows he has grandson. He just not knows who or where to look. Yenke helped look once but they returned with sadness."

Macalania

The group travel through the Macalania Woods fighting off the fiends as they pass before Auron has them stop before a blocked pathway. He uses Masamune to break through the blockage and leads them through to a clearing. Auron nods to the pool of water and Tidus sees a recording sphere beside it. "Jeckt left it for you when we arrived here ten years ago. He wanted you to see it." Tidus walks forward to pick it up but leaps backwards as a large gelatinous mass rises from the water. "Damn an Amorphous Gel. They have super high defense but are weak to magic however they shift element weaknesses often to make it harder to defeat." Auron goes into a protecting stance before Tidus steps in front of him waving him back. "Let me handle this dad. Besides I think Isaaru and his guardians need to see me so they know I'll always be their friend." The mentioned summoner and his guardians look at Tidus with confusion before Jaidon casts a new spell he has recently mastered, "Aura Shield!" A wall of multicolored light materializes right behind Tidus. "Tidus, do what you need to I'll keep your health from getting too low." The blonde looks back at Jaidon with love filled eyes before he lets his other form take over.

Once shifted the creature lunges forward slashing into the fiend causing it to screech in pain before it casts a powerful Waterga which only heals the creature. Feeling that it did no damage the fiend shifts fields and after being attacked again casts a powerful Thundaga. The creature cries out in pain this time before it leaps into the sky spreading its wings to hover as Jaidon sends a Curaga to heal it. The creature opens its mouth and using its control over water releases a blast of water into the fiend causing it to shift fields once more before casting Firaga. Once more Jaidon heals the creature before it flaps its wings sending a wave of ice shards tearing into the fiend. The fiend shifts its field once more but before it can cast a spell the creature actually dives into the fiend's gelatin body and rips out its core crushing it in its jaws instantly making the fiend burst into pyreflies. The creature lands gracefully and Jaidon cancels his spell before walking forward. The creature leans down and allows Jaidon to touch its nose before it shifts back into Tidus who pulls Jaidon into his arms and kisses the blind boy deeply.

As the two separate Jaidon nuzzles Tidus' shoulder while the blonde nuzzles his summoner's neck. "Wow! That was totally awesome! How'd you do that?" Pacce's excited words have the blonde looking over at the other and he blushes so much he barely resembles Auron's coat. "Um…I'm not exactly sure how I do it or what my other form is but ever since the massacre at Mushroom Rock Road I've been able to shift into that thing to keep Jaidon and Yuna safe." Isaaru ponders this and asks, "Do you have any clues to where to find out this information?" Tidus releases Jaidon as the blind summoner takes the sphere Kyota picked up for Tidus to watch. "According to the Fayth at Djose the Macalania Fayth is the only one who knows what it is and I'm hoping it will tell me why I can turn into it at all."

A few hours later the group enters the area with the Travel Agency to see the Guado called Tromell waiting for them. He steps forwards and says, "Ah Lady Yuna, Lord Seymour is awaiting your arrival at the Temple please allow me to lead you." Yuna sighs and starts walking forwards before the sound of a large Machina is heard. Everyone turns to look towards the sound to see a large tank zooming their way. "Yikes, apparently dad decided to send the mana tank foe some reason." Rikku squeaks out as she hides behind Auron who chuckles. "Is there anything special about it?" Rikku laughs nervously before responding, "It's able to use an energy field that will cancel out summoning and magic." Tidus nods in understanding before gripping Jaidon's hand in question. Jaidon nods and Tidus walks forward again saying, "Rikku ask your dad why he sent it." The blonde girl turns on her communicator and speaks into it relaying Tidus question. A few moments of silence pass before she hears her dad's voice, {I sent it because a massive surge of power was released from within the Temple. I'm almost positive that Guado Measter is up to something shady.} Rikku relays the message to Tidus and the blitzer nods in understanding before turning back to look at Jaidon. "I believe its time to get Shiva." The blind boy nods in agreement before taking Yuna's hand before saying, "Tidus if you will; we need a swift pace."

Tidus smiles brightly saying, "Alright Jaidon one transport coming up." A few seconds later Tidus shifts into his other form once more which causes the Guado to stare at him in utter shock. Once Jaidon, Maroda and Yuna are safely on the creature's back it spreads its wings and flaps to gain altitude before shooting off towards the Temple. The others quickly hop onto the tank as it pulls up close before they follow at a swift pace to get to the Temple as well leaving a Guado that is still too shocked to notice he is alone.

Once at the Temple the three get off the creature's back before it shifts back into Tidus. They four enter the Temple and find themselves surrounded by a crowd of people congratulating Yuna on her upcoming wedding. Before she can say anything Measter Seymour walks out from a side room and comes over to greet her. However before he can say a word the rest of their group enters and Lulu takes Yuna's hand pulling her towards the Cloister of Trials with Wakka, Rikku, and Kimahri following behind them. Jaidon follows behind Kimahri to sit down on the stairs with Tidus right by his side helping him. Auron and Kyota take up positions on either side of the two. After a few moments of shocked silence Jaidon speaks, "Everyone you have been deceived. Yuna has not been able to give her answer to Lord Seymour's question. So be aware there might not even be a wedding for her answer could be a no for all we know. It would be unwise to assume something that might not even be true." His quiet words have many of them blushing in embarrassment as they know he is right.

Seymour blinks before he walks over to the blind summoner. "There is something different about you, Kyuki." Jaidon looks towards the Guado Measter and answers, "I have done what many have not been able to for a thousand and five hundred years. I have found the River Stallions and have them as my aeons." His words have many of the priests and priestesses gasp in shock before Kyota nudges Jaidon and the boy nods at the coeurl. "Tidus, Auron I believe Yuna's group has made it to the chamber before the Fayth." The two nod in understanding and they help Jaidon stand before Tidus leads his love into the Cloister with the other two following behind them. Isaaru sighs in exasperation as Maroda comments, "Jaidon sure does know how to make people speechless."

A few moments later Kyota, Auron, Tidus, and Jaidon enter into the chamber with Yuna's guardians waiting. The others look over and smile at their friends before Tidus and Jaidon sit down beside Rikku. Auron decides to lean against the wall by Kimahri while Kyota lays down and rests her head on Wakka's lap making the red head smile a little as he starts rubbing her back gaining him purrs of delight. Jaidon smiles at Kyota's happiness at being petted and leans his head on Tidus' shoulder. The blonde wraps his arms around his love and lays his head on Jaidon's as the blind boy sighs in happiness himself. After a few minutes Yuna comes into the room a little dizzy and would have fallen if Kimahri wasn't beside her in an instant. "I'm alright just a little hungry." Tidus helps Jaidon to his feet and the two walk by Yuna and Jaidon says, "I managed to get the crowd to rethink things they now know that you have not actually given Seymour your answer." The female summoner smiles and makes a noise of gratitude before Tidus leads the blind boy down into the inner chamber.

Once inside the Fayth immediately appears and smiles gently at Tidus and says, "It has been too long since a dragonite has stepped foot into my Temple." Tidus blinks in wonder before helping Jaidon to kneel before the Fayth. "Is that what my other form is?" The woman shakes her head before replying, "No your other form is called a dragon. Dragonite is just the title of a guardian bestowed with the gift to shift. The only time a guardian is bestowed this gift is if the guardian and his or her summoner happen to be soul mates and I believe by the way you and your summoner here act towards each other that you are indeed soul mates. Please show me you other form when I have granted Shiva to your summoner." Tidus nods his agreement as Jaidon opens himself to the Fayth who smiles even brighter as she feels Mizu, Kiri, and Koori within the youth. "Finally a summoner worthy of our help please tell me young one how you managed to retrieve the three brothers." Jaidon smiles softly and leans against Tidus, "Tidus helped me get to their Fayth while we were crossing the Moonflow. His dragon form was able to create an air bubble for me so I could breathe." The woman laughs and fades for a moment as her aeon settles inside Jaidon's mind before reappearing to point to a sword sheathed into the very ice above her. "I give you my sword Black Widow as a gift young dragonite. I believe she will be of great use to you. She can instantly kill weak fiends and freeze stronger fiends from the inside to give you time to regain health if needed. You can also use her to slice through any type of protection spells such as Mighty Guard."

Tidus gapes in shock but nods to accept the Fayth's offer and the ice containing the sword lowers and Tidus grips the sword. In an instant the ice shatters and Black Widow shifts forms to suit Tidus. The sword now resembles the sword Wakka gave him but instead of being blue its black with ridges of ice along the blade's tip while ancient writing is engraved along the blade. The hilt is gold with dragon wings spread out and attached to the bottom is a medium sized crystal that seems to possess mist-like swirls in the shape of a spider. "There is a reason I named her Black Widow and the crystal contains her spiritual form. She is a very special sword. She was created by the Ancients and imbued into the sword the spirit of a spider-like aeon because she didn't want to be attached to a massive statue like the rest of us but she isn't a true aeon so as long as she finds you worthy of her she will come to your aide in times of great need." Tidus nods his understanding and helps Jaidon stand and the Fayth follows them outside her chamber and Jaidon leans against the door as Tidus shifts into dragon form to show the Fayth what he looks like.

The woman gasps in shock at the sight before her and Jaidon asks, "Is he hurt?" The woman replies, "No he is fine. I am just shocked that he was granted this particular dragon form." As Tidus returns to his normal form he tilts his head in confusion and the Fayth elaborates, "Young one the Gods have granted you with not just a dragon form but the most powerful of water dragons. They have granted you the emperor of the water dragons as your other form. Only one other has ever been granted his form and that was Lord Furianous he was the guardian of the very first Summoner that was granted The River Stallions. He was the most skilled warrior and was once captain of the Zanarkand Blitzball team." Tidus chokes and looks at the Fayth in absolute shock before saying, "I was captain of the Dream Zanarkand's Blitzball team and I'm being trained by my adopted dad Auron who was guardian to High Summoner Braska." The woman blinks in shock before smiling brightly and saying, "Well that tells me exactly why the gods bestowed you the dragon. If you are indeed the dream boy then the Gods granted you the gift so you would not be torn from your soul mate once you've released us from our dream." Jaidon gasps with sadness causing Tidus to instantly hold him close. "Then the other key to Sin destruction is to kill the aeons as Yu Yevon possesses them." The Fayth smiles sadly as she responds, "Sadly that is indeed what must be done to save Spira from the Spiral of Death but ask Bahamut's Fayth for the starting point you will need to complete." With that said the Fayth fades away to return to her slumber and Tidus leads Jaidon back up to the others.

One there Tidus sees Seymour and his Guado guards blocking the exit and Jaidon feeling the tension in Tidus frowns before saying quietly, "Tidus, perhaps you should use your new sword if a fight breaks out." The blonde blitzer grunts in understanding before leading Jaidon to stand beside Yuna who grips the blind boy's hand in slight fear. Jaidon calmly speaks, "If you have no nice words to say Yuna and I have a pilgrimage to continue." The Guado Measter sneers at the blind boy before responding, "I will step aside as long as Yuna agrees to marry me." Jaidon sighs in irritation and asks to Tidus, "Tidus is the room large enough?" The blonde already knowing what his love means instantly growls out, "Give me room." The others back away from Tidus and he draws out his new sword. "Black Widow I ask that you scan the area and see if you are needed if not then I will know I can shift." The sword pulses with a black light before webbing starts appearing slowly to form a protective barrier around Jaidon, Yuna, and the others. The room dims and from the shadowed ceiling a single large thread of webbing lowers followed by a spider-like creature. The spider gracefully hovers above the webbing around Tidus' friends and speaks in a soft voice surprising the Guado, "Do what you must Master I will protect those close to you." Tidus stabs the blade into the floor in front of the webbing before allowing his dragon to take command.

In a flash of blue light Tidus dissolved to reform into the blue emperor dragon the Gods gifted him with. As the dragon opens his eyes he growls dangerously as he crouches low into a defense stance. The soft voice of the spider comes forth again, "Master is giving you the chance to back away from instant death. Should you disregard his offer he will show no mercy no matter who or what you are; Master will do anything to keep his mate and friends safe from harm." Her words have Jaidon smiling gently before the Guado Measter snorts a laugh and summons Anima to deal with the dragon. Tidus growls and in an instant has Anima bursting into pyreflies before he takes out the two guards. Seymour gapes in shock before anger takes over and he attacks with a powerful Thundaga which hits Tidus and he flies backwards crashing into the wall to his right. The dragon whines in pain before a calming presence enters his mind. 'Do not worry. Have your mate summon the Stallions with their aide you can fight without worry of Thunder spells. They have an ability that can give you immunity to all elements of nature save water which will heal you.' Tidus staggers to a standing position and growls out a series of sounds which has Black Widow translating, "Master Jaidon, you must summon the Stallions. Have them use Element Guard on Master Tidus." Jaidon does so and a few minutes later Kiri, Koori, and Mizu appear on their platform of water and Jaidon calls out, "Use Element Guard on the dragon." The three horse-like aeons neigh and rear up each shooting Tidus with a dark blue ball of light and Tidus feels the shield engulf him before all three stallions send a blast of water at him instantly revitalizing him. Tidus growls his thanks to the three brothers before charging Seymour, making the Guado leap backwards sending out another Thundaga but unlike before the spell has no effect and Tidus sneezes from the tickling feel of the spell being brushed off him.

Tidus gives Seymour a glare before spreading his wings to form a straight line parallel to the floor. He digs his claws into the floor and a moment later a deep blue haze covers his wings as a pale blue light appears above his wings. The spider makes a shock sound before saying in awe, "Master is using Deluge Maelstrom. He calls forth water and ice both to form one massive attack that has never ever failed to kill." At her soft words Auron worries that this will have a bad effect on his adopted son but his worries fade a bit when Jaidon grips his hand giving him some comfort. Tidus releases a roar and from the pale blue light massive shards of ice shoot towards Seymour as the deep blue haze summons up a massive water sphere to suck Seymour into a whirlpool half the size of the sphere. As the water whirls the ice shards pierce the sphere until the maelstrom inside is littered with ice. Once the attack is complete everyone watches as Seymour falls to the floor. The Guado Measter doesn't move at all as Tidus shifts back and Black Widow slowly climbs back up into the shadows vanishing. The webbing dissolves as she leaves and Tidus pulls his sword out of the floor and sheaths it before walking over to Seymour. The blonde kneels and check for a pulse before he sighs. "Why didn't he take my offer to walk away?" His pain filled words has Auron wrap him in a comforting hug. "I can only think it's because he was blinded by greed for more power."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Macalania Temple

After a few moments of silence Yuna steps forward with her staff out to send Seymour to the Farplane but before she can the doors leading from the Trials bursts open and Tromell Guado rushes in followed by five more Guado. The old Guado sees Seymour motionless on the ground and cries out, "Traitors! You have killed Measter Seymour! Seize them!" The remaining Guado start to move towards the group but they are stopped by the Fayth of Shiva appearing between them. "You dare call a dragonite a traitor! Have the Guado become so enamored by power that they have forgotten what a dragonite means? I am ashamed of my descendants! For three thousand years I have watched over the Guado and only recently I find that my own children have lost sight of what is important!" The Fayth's outburst has the five Guado looking down in shame though Tromell stands between Seymour and Yuna.

Jaidon steps up beside the Fayth and says to Tromell, "Are you truly going to stand in the way of a Summoner's duty? Are you truly going to prevent Yuna from sending Seymour?" The old Guado stands firm adamantly spouting out, "Dragonite or not they killed a Measter and I will not stand by and let them go for that action!" Jaidon sighs sadly as Tidus grasps his hand. "Then we have no choice but to leave him." Wakka gapes at Jaidon and shouts, "What do you mean leave him?! He needs to be sent!" Lulu places a calming hand on his arm saying, "True but to avoid another needless fight it is best to let the Guado deal with Seymour's remains." The red head sighs in defeat and follows Yuna out of the room with Lulu, Rikku, and Kimahri. Kyota and Auron leave as well with Tidus leading Jaidon. Just before exiting Jaidon says one more thing to the Guado, "I hope you do the right thing Tromell Guado. His mother suffers even now by his lust for more power." With that Tidus and Jaidon leave the six Guado in the room.

Once the two summoners and their guardians are in the main chamber of the Temple Tidus walks up to the head priest. "I am sorry but I had no choice. Measter Seymour refused to believe that Yuna said she wouldn't marry him. He attacked us and I had to defend both the Summoners." The priest looks deep into the blonde's eyes to see he has spoken no lies. "It is indeed saddening to hear that you had to kill Measter Seymour but I cannot fault you for the deed as you were doing your duty as a Guardian. Since you came to me and explained I see no reason to have you arrested but please tell me one thing did you give the Measter a chance to walk away?" Tidus nods to confirm the priest's question. "I waited for him to walk away but he did not. He summoned the Aeon Anima to attack us instead." The priest sighs in sadness before allowing the two summoners and their guardians to rest in a side chamber. The chamber happened to be occupied with Isaaru, Maroda, and Pacce as well. Yuna immediately walked into Maroda's embrace and finally let her tears fall freely. Isaaru looks at Yuna with concern before turning to Jaidon. "What happened? Why does Yuna cry?" The blind boy looks towards Isaaru and quietly replies, "She told Seymour no and he refused to believe it and tried to force her to marry him. When that failed he summoned Anima to attack us and gave Tidus no choice but to defend us though Tidus gave the Measter ample time to reconsider his actions and walk away." The older summoner closes his eyes in sadness before asking, "Is he in the Farplane now?" Tidus snorted saying, "No Tromell refused to allow Yuna to do her duty. I have no doubt we will be meeting up with Seymour's ghost in the future." Isaaru shares a look with Maroda before asking, "What did the Fayth say about that creature you turn into?"

The blonde pulls out his new sword and starts caring for it as he replies, "She said that the Gods have granted me the gift to shift because my summer is my soul mate. She said that I am known as a dragonite but not just any dragonite. I happen to shift into the emperor of the water dragons meaning my other form is the most powerful water dragon ever to have existed. After granting Shiva to Jaidon she even gave me her sword Black Widow here as a gift. It's imbued with a spider-like aeon but according to the Fayth it's not an actual aeon since it's not attached to a Temple. It's attached to the crystal on the bottom of the hilt." Auron sits down beside Tidus and watches his adopted son care for his new weapon. "You have come a long way from being a mere beginner." Tidus pauses in his cleaning and looks over at Auron. "Thanks dad that means a lot." Pacce becomes excited at this and starts bouncing up and down, "Hey, hey I didn't know Sir Auron had a son." The older guardian chuckles as he responds, "Not biologically. Tidus' father is Jeckt and since he and I became close friend on our journey to defeat Sin ten years ago he asked me to look after his son if he died. So I followed through with my promise to both Jeckt and Braska I raised Tidus as my own and every now and then looked in on Yuna to make sure she was happy."

Yuna finally stops crying and just cuddles up to Maroda for a few minutes before looking over at Lulu. "Lulu, do you think now is a good time to learn a few black magic spells?" The black mage laughs softly saying, "Yes is there a particular spell you want to learn?" The female summoner nods, "I've wanted to learn Bio for the last four days. I think it could help make some battles move along quicker." The black mage smiles gently and nods in agreement. Tidus finishes cleaning his sword and looks over to Lulu and asks, "Since you're going to teach Yuna Bio do you mind teaching me those three water spells? I've been feeling my dragon side merging with me so I think water will now be able to heal me instead of hurting." Lulu ponders this before sending a weak Water spell at Tidus who just lets it hit him. "Well do you feel rejuvenated?" The blonde blitzer shakes his head send water drops in all directions causing Jaidon to squeal in shock before the blind boy has Kyota smack him with her tail. "Heh sorry love, but to answer your question Lulu I feel fine. It seems I was right and water now heals me." The woman nods and motions him over to sit beside her and Yuna. "Alright I'll teach Yuna Bio first then I'll teach you Water. The next time we rest I'll teach you Watera." Tidus nods his understanding and for the next two hours Yuna and Tidus work hard to learn the spells they wanted to learn.

Another hour passes before the three summoners and their guardians leave the Temple and head back towards Macalania Woods. Just before reaching the Travel Agency two Guado stop their progress by calling forth a yeti type fiend. The two guado cast Shell and Protect on the fiend before getting into attack stances. "Not again." Tidus whines which in turn has Jaidon smacking his arm saying, "Stop complaining." Auron chuckles and draws Masamune and gets into a defense stance in front of Jaidon while Kimahri brings out his spear to defend Yuna. Wakka, Rikku, and Lulu take up spots in front of Kimahri while Kyota takes up the spot in front of Auron. Jaidon lets go of Tidus and the blonde leaps up and flips forward landing in an attack stance with Black Widow in one hand and Brotherhood in the other. "Well guys I'll leave the Guado to you. The fiend is mine." Tidus says before darting forward slashing Brotherhood at hit making the fiend dodge. Tidus does this for a few more minutes before he smiles and leaps back into a crouch. "You do realize I just forced you away from your keepers?" Tidus asks with smugness and the fiend pauses to look around before seeing Tidus has indeed pushed it in a direction so it can't get back to the two Guado. Tidus snickers before using Black Widow to cut through the fiend's protection spells making them dissolve.

The fiend tries attacking Tidus but the blonde is too swift and is able to dodge the brute force of the fiend. Tidus quickly takes the opportunity and cross slashes the fiend knocking it out with both his swords. The blonde snorts at the fiend before walking back to the group to see that the two guado are also knocked out. "It seems there are a few Guado that are still following Seymour's example." Lulu comments as Tidus wraps his arms around Jaidon gaining a happy sigh from the blind summoner. The others make agreement noises before the fiend from before roars causing them all to look over at it. The fiend uses its last strength to smash through the ice of the lake making them all fall through the massive hole.

Bikanel Island

Tidus groans as he regains consciousness. The blonde blitzer pushes himself into a kneeling positional before shaking his head to regain his senses. Tidus cracks open an eye before fully opening both to look around. To his left is a small but deep pool of water and to his right is a pathway. However there is sand as far as the eye can see and only a few plants scattered. "Great I fall through ice and wake up in a desert. This has Sin written all over it." Tidus comments to himself before standing. He checks to make sure he has everything in its proper places before walking down the path. As he walks he comes across Kimahri and Kyota. "Are you two alright?" His voice has the two felines looking over at him. Kyota rushes up to him nuzzling his stomach. "I'm glad you're not hurt too Kyota. What about you Kimahri?" The Ronso grunts and the three continue down the path. After a few minutes of walking Wakka, Lulu, and Rikku join them. "You guys hurt?" Tidus asks his three friends and the three assure him they are fine. The six move on down the path before coming across Pacce, Maroda, and Auron. "Dad, please tell me you didn't get hurt." Tidus begs as he tries looking over Auron who just chuckles and pushes him away. "I'm fine brat." Tidus sighs in relief before looking around. "Rikku, I'm going to take a wild guess and say we got transported to Bikanel Island." The blonde thief looks around as well and upon seeing a sign post with in Al Bhed says brightly, "You're right Tidus. That sign post is pointing towards Home. That's the place all us Al Bhed live in."

The group head in that direction for a few hours before they come across two Al Bhed tinkering with a Machina. Rikku hurries up to them and asks in Al Bhed, {Have either of you seen the three summoners that were with us?} One of them looks over at the group and upon seeing Tidus gasps saying in Al Bhed, {Lord Dragonite.} Tidus blinks as he tilts his head in confusion before Auron reaches over and tugs on a wing. "It seems your dragon side decided to come out a little." Tidus looks over his shoulder and sighs. "Why me?" The others snicker before the other Al Bhed answers Rikku's question, {The three summoners that were with you are now at Home resting. Your father found them all together about half a mile from Home.} Rikku nods her thanks and she returns to the group relaying the answer. "So Yuna, Isaaru, and Jaidon are being cared for at Home?" The blonde thief nods to confirm Lulu's question. "Well that's a relief. Let's get going so Jaidon won't have a breakdown when he realizes Tidus isn't with him." Wakka says and the nine guardians hurry towards Home.

Home

Just as the nine guardians arrive at Home Rikku gets tackled into a hug by a tall Al Bhed with a short Mohawk. {BROTHER, GET OFF OF ME!} Her loud cry gains the attention of a bald man talking with two other Al Bhed and the man shakes his head with humor. {Brother, let Rikku stand.} The older sibling hops to his feet and helps his little sister to hers. {Sorry, Rikku I've just been so worried about you. Yuna said Seymour attacked you inside Macalania Temple and I just kept hoping you weren't hurt.} Rikku smiles gently up at her big brother before hugging him again before rushing over to hug her father. {I'm sorry I had everyone worried daddy.} Cid just smiles gently down at his little girl before looking up at the others. "Welcome to Home. You're summoners are currently sleeping at the moment but you'll be reunited with them by dinner time tonight. Until then feel free to look around and tour the place so you won't get too lost while you stay here." The group says their thanks and everyone except Auron and Tidus walk off to explore.

Tidus walks up to Cid and asks, "Is there anyway you can help Jaidon with his blindness. Rin said tiny machina were preventing him from seeing anything." Cid blinks for a few moments before dragging the blonde blitzer inside towards Jaidon's room. Auron laughs softly as he follows with Rikku and Brother following him. "Auron, is what Tidus said true?" The thief's question gains a grunt in reply and Rikku quickly translate for Brother, {Tidus aka the blonde guy dad's dragging thinks Jaidon aka the silver haired blind summoner can't see because tiny machina prevent him and Auron aka the dude in the red coat says what Tidus said is indeed true.} Brother blinks in shock before commenting, {If this is true then we might be able to use the technology to blind our enemies.} Rikku nods in agreement as they follow the other three into Jaidon's room.

Jaidon wakes up feeling someone nuzzling his neck, "Tidus?" The nuzzling stops and Jaidon is helped into the sitting position before feeling a gentle kiss on his lips. "Were you hurt when you woke up in the desert?" The blind boy smiles softly and leans against Tidus as he shakes his head, "No injuries just a bit of dehydration but the Al Bhed have made sure I was fully healthy." Tidus tightens his embrace for a moment before turning to Cid. "Look closely at Jaidon's eyes and you'll see what Rin saw." Jaidon calmly lets Cid check his eyes and the Al Bhed laughs saying, "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. Give me an hour tops and I'll be able to remove the machina easily. I just need that hour to study the things to see if they have a pattern to them." Jaidon sighs in relief saying, "Take all the time you need. I'm hoping we can stay in Home for a few days so a wedding can be planned and completed." Cid looked startled for a second before he asks, "So you want to get passed the Yevon Teachings on the gay marriage thing?" Jaidon blushes a bit but nods anyways and Tidus comments, "I still can't believe I never thought to check with Rin or Rikku about marrying Jaidon here." That has everyone laughing.

An hour later Cid is working on dismantling the tiny machina blinding Jaidon. As the man works the other two summoners and guardians find them. The moment Cid dismantles the last of the four tiny machines Jaidon actually gasps in shock. "Jaidon?" The silver haired summoner turns to the voice and he blinks once before he launches himself into Tidus' embrace. "I can see you." His quiet words have the blonde blitzer smiling brightly. "Then perhaps now you can match voices with their faces." Tidus looks over to Auron. "Hey dad, say something." Auron raises an eyebrow before saying, "Something." Everyone chuckles but as they stop they notice Jaidon looking right at him. "So this is what you actually look like? Gee dad was right you really are obsessed with the color red." Auron snorts at Jaidon's words but he does smile at Jaidon being able to finally see him. "Yay, Jaidon can see again!" Rikku and Yuna both shout out gaining said boys attention. "No doubts here the blonde's Rikku and the brunette's Yuna." The two girls blink before squealing and tackling the boy in a hug. "Alright you two let Jaidon breathe." The silver haired summoner looks over to the woman holding the Cactuar doll. "You're Lulu." She smiles at Jaidon and nods to confirm his guess. Jaidon looks over at the red head and smiles brightly, "Wakka no doubt about that." The man smiles sheepishly but nods also. Jaidon turns to the only Ronso among the group and smiles, "Kimahri." The Ronso nods with a grunt. "Kyota?" The coeurl comes up to him and Jaidon finally gets to see the pet that's been by his side since he was blinded. "Mom was right you really are a beauty. I am so glad you've stayed with me and I hope even though I no longer need your eye that you will still stay." The coeurl places her head on Jaidon's lap and purrs.

"I believe that would be a yes on staying with you Jaidon." The boy looks over and smiles at Isaaru. "I can now say it's great to see you Isaaru." Jaidon laughs as he turns to Pacce and Maroda. "Still plan on staying my friend?" Maroda rolls his eyes as Pacce starts bouncing up and down. "Ok I definitely don't need words to tell you two apart as only Pacce bounces up and down while Maroda tends to be a little sarcastic at times with his eye rolling." Everyone snickers at Maroda's affronted expression before Yuna hugs him. Jaidon smiles and comments, "You two do look good together." Tidus snorts hugging Jaidon close saying, "Now that we all know Jaidon's able to see again I'd like some privacy here." Jaidon looks up into Tidus' blue eyes and smiles gently. The others roll their eyes before everyone leaves the room.

Four hours pass before Jaidon sighs in contentment as he snuggles up to his lover. "I don't think I'll be able to walk properly in the morning." Tidus smirks and tightens his hold on Jaidon. "It'll just give me an excuse to carry you around." Jaidon giggles nuzzling Tidus' bare chest before saying, "I'm so glad the Fayth brought you here." Tidus shifts a bit until he can kiss Jaidon on the lips deeply. After pulling away the blonde blitzer says, "I won't ever leave your side willingly because you're the reason I was granted life Jaidon and I love you." The silver haired boy smiles and kisses Tidus once more pouring all his love in the kiss.

Two days later and Jaidon finds himself smiling brightly as he gazes into Tidus' eyes. "Alright as you do don't know Al Bhed very well I'll do this in Common but Rin here will be translating what's said for the rest of us Al Bhed that don't speak Common." Cid says as he explains how the wedding vows will be done. "So do you want the normal vows or are you going to say your own?" Tidus smiles gently with love shining in his eyes as he answer we're doing our own Cid." The bald man nods in understanding and starts the ceremony. "Alright, everyone we get to be a part of a joyous occasion today and that is the wedded bliss of Tidus and Jaidon here." Rin translates for the other Al Bhed present as Cid speaks. "Tidus when ever you're ready say your vows."

Tidus closes his eyes for a moment before taking a breath. "Jaidon, ever since we met I've somehow known you were meant for me. The first day we met I was worried you were hurt when I saw you unconscious at the Baaj Temple Ruins but when I got close Kyota made sure I kept my distance until you said I could be your Guardian. Ever since I've tried my best to keep you safe and I hope that even after the Calm starts I'll be able to stay by your side. You are my world Jaidon and I really don't want to be separated from you." Once Tidus finishes his vows there are many of the women sniffling. Cid clears his throat before turning to Jaidon, "Jaidon as with Tidus say your vows when you're ready."

Jaidon tightens his grip on Tidus' hands as he begins, "The day we met I couldn't see you but I could tell just by your voice that you would never hurt me willingly and I thank the Gods since then that you've been by my side. When I was told by the aeons about your condition I was so devastated that I nearly broke down with heartbreak then and there but you helped me stay strong until I could tell you. I felt so much joy when we shared our first kiss in Rin's Travel Agency at the Mi'hen Highroad and from that time to now I've known I will never want any other but you. I will never leave your side willingly Tidus because you are the reason I want to bring an everlasting Calm to Spira." As Jaidon finishes up there are many 'awws' from the crowd.

Cid blinks back a few of his own tears before he speaks again, "Let it be known that on this day the Teachings of those Yevonite fools was ignored so two hearts could be joined as one. Everyone I present to you Tidus and Jaidon Kyuki; may their love shine brightly for years to come and brighten the path for others to follow. Tidus stop staring and kiss your husband." Though Tidus gives Cid an evil look for that 'stop staring' part, he does just as the man says and kisses Jaidon deeply gaining cheers from everyone. Just as their friends come forward to congratulate the newly married couple loud alarms rend the through the air.

{Father, Guado are attacking!} Brother's frantic voice comes over a speaker and the Al Bhed rush to defend their Home. "Damn it! I hope there are only a few of them." Tidus growls out as he pulls Jaidon over to where Auron has the other guardians surrounding Yuna and Isaaru. "Jaidon try not to get separated from Yuna and Isaaru I'm gonna shift to check the perimeter." The silver haired summoner nods and pulls Tidus in for a short kiss before the blonde blitzer backs up enough to shift into his dragon form. Once done he leaps into the air to look around to see how many enemies are attacking. As he counts the enemies a cry of pain has him instantly looking over at Jaidon who has been thrown against a wall by a Chimera. Tidus sees red in that instant and he drops down onto the fiend and rips it apart before swiftly but gently picking up his love.

~Jaidon my love where are you hurt?~ Tidus' voice penetrates the painful haze around the summoner's mind and Jaidon coughs before softly saying, "My left shoulder feels like it's been dislocated." Tidus flies his love over back to the group and he tells Auron, ~Jaidon's left shoulder is injured please check to see if its not broken dad.~ Auron nods his understanding and does as Tidus asks and sighs in relief. "It's not broken just dislocated. Kimahri can you help me pop Jaidon's left shoulder back into place?" The Ronso grunts and instantly pops Jaidon's shoulder back into place causing the summoner to cry out in pain again but with less intensity.

{Rikku, get your friends to the airship we have no choice but to blow up Home.} Rikku's face shows her pain but she does as her dad said and gathers her friends and leads them to the airship. Once everyone is on the airship takes to the sky and flies away activating explosives to demolish the home the Al Bhed had lived at for so long. Yuna looks around and squeaks out, "Where's Tidus?!" Everyone searches the airship but doesn't find the blonde blitzer anywhere. Jaidon nearly breaks down until a loud roar outside on the deck has him rushing out to it with the others following. "TIDUS!" The dragon raises its head and upon seeing Jaidon lets himself return to human form before collapsing. The silver haired summoner kneels by his husband and checks him over for the reason for his fall. "Jaidon turn him over his back may be injured." Auron's words have the boy doing just that and he nearly looses his lunch at the number of scratches. Isaaru and Yuna both use their most powerful healing spells to help Jaidon heal Tidus.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bevelle

Tidus jerks awake and looks around to see he's on a bed inside the Al Bhed airship. "Tidus?" The blonde looks over to the voice and smiles gently at Jaidon. "Sorry I worried you love." Jaidon hurries to his blonde's side and hugs him. "I know you don't mean for these things to happen but I'm just glad you finally woke up." Tidus sighs and he tightens his hold on his summoner. "How long was I out?" Jaidon snuggles closer as he replies, "Two days. We are currently approaching Bevelle. Cid thought it would be easier on us if he gave us a lift before they find a temporary place to live." Tidus makes an understanding noise before he asks quietly, "Is the door locked?" Jaidon leans back in confusion before seeing the look in Tidus' eyes. The silver haired boy blushes but gets off the bed and goes to the door and makes sure no one can disturb them.

Yuna and Maroda walk to the room Jaidon and Tidus have to tell them that Bevelle is real close but a loud moan stops them in mid-step before the couple blush deeply and hurry back to the bridge. Their swift return have their friends and family giving them confused looks before Auron looks up and laughs. "It looks like you two heard Tidus and Jaidon having private fun." The two blush even deeper as they sit down across from Lulu and Wakka.

The group sit quietly reflecting on the events that has lead them to the current time before a rejuvenated Tidus and a slight limping Jaidon enter the bridge. The two draw Kimahri's and Kyota's attentions before the two snicker making the others look up to see Tidus sitting down by Auron before pulling Jaidon into his lap. "Did you have fun?" The blonde smirks and that's all Auron needs to know that the two did indeed have fun. "How close to Bevelle are we dad?" Auron snorts an hour away but don't get your hopes of an easy landing. "Bevelle hates the Al Bhed so they will no doubt send Evrea to knock the airship out of the sky." Tidus sighs, "Well I guess Jaidon will just have to use his latest spell to help us bring it down." Jaidon snuggles into Tidus as he sighs in contentment. "I don't think Whither will do much on Evrea." Tidus raises a hand and starts running it through Jaidon's hair as he comments, "True but it will reduce its defense, strength, and evasion down by twenty percent." The others blink in confusion before Lulu asks, "What type of magic would that be?" Jaidon opens his eyes and looks over at the black mage and replies, "It's known as green magic because it reduces an enemy's statistics such as the three Tidus said. I also have two other spells one that increase the same stats for an ally and the other makes a person immune to certain status effect. The spell mainly makes silence, poison, darkness, petrification, berserk, confusion, zombie, and doom completely useless on an ally." Rikku gapes at Jaidon and squeaks out, "Seriously? That one spell nullifies all those status effects on the one the spell is on?" Jaidon laughs softly but nods to confirm her questions.

Before anyone else could ask about the other spell the airships alarms go off and Auron stands up and leaves the bridge to head to the deck saying, "That would be Evrea." The others roll their eyes at Auron before they all follow him up to the deck. "Tidus, this time around don't shift once you've managed to weaken it to half dead let me finish it off with Canis." The blonde blitzer kisses his husband lightly on the lips before nodding in agreement. The group gets into places and the battle starts with Jaidon casting two multi-spells and one single spell. On the group he casts Status Guard and Invincibility while on Evrea he casts Whither.

One Evrea is half way dead Tidus makes everyone pull back and Jaidon steps forward to summon Midnight Canis. Jaidon raises his staff into the air and then slams it onto the deck creating a large circle before shoving it into the center of the circle. He steps back and from the crystal on top of the staff a beam of black light shoots up into the sky blocking out the sunlight temporarily. Once the sun is fully blocked a loud howl is heard by everyone and they look up to see a dark purple fireball falling towards the deck fast before all of a sudden it vanishes to be replaced by a wolf-like aeon that lands gracefully onto the deck beside Jaidon. Its height stops at Jaidon's waist and is dark purple with red covering its paws and half of its powerful legs almost looking like stockings. It has horns in the shape of a behemoth's that are black with grey tips. The aeon nuzzles Jaidon's hand before it steps forwards and takes an offensive stance. The silver haired summoner smiles down at his first aeon and calls out, "Saorta I want you to use your Astral Slash twice before you finish Evrea off with Shadow Reaper!" The aeon growls her understanding and leaps up into the air spreading wings made out of darkness to keep her from falling.

Following her summoners orders Canis gathers energy to use Astral Slash a first time. Once the energy is collected she uses her wings to shoot the special attack the fiend before her knocking it backwards as well as dealing damage. Canis does this once more before finishing up with Shadow Reaper. A black bolt of lightning from the staff still in the ground strikes the aeon. With the added power the aeon unleashes its overdrive and two black chains appear from below to trap Evrea into its current place. The aeon vanishes from sight only to reappear under the fiend to let loose a stream of black fire from its jaws but then it vanishes again to reappear above the fiend to this time send a large ball of darkness. Then the aeon finishes up by diving straight through the fiend ripping out a glimmering image of the fiend that it uses its claws to rip to shreds causing the fiend to be ripped to shreds as well. Once the fiend is gone the aeon once again nuzzles Jaidon's hand before melting into the shadows on the ground dismissing itself to the Farplane.

"Wow, that is an awesome aeon you have there Jaidon. Where did you find her?" Maroda asks as Yuna wraps her arms around his waist. "Midnight Canis is the aeon that Saorta Ronso granted me when I went to her Fayth above the Fayth Scar at Mt. Gagazet." Maroda nods his understanding and everyone returns to the bridge. "Nice job taking out that beastie guys." Cid praises as he motions for them to look at the screen. "As you can see we're now right above Bevelle. So how do you want to enter it?" Jaidon ponders for a few minutes as he leans against Tidus' chest. "I say get us close enough to the highest path and then we can fly down on Tidus or Valefor if Tidus can't fit us all on his back." Tidus chuckles as he lays his chin on Jaidon's right shoulder commenting, "I can probably fit six on my back and with my dragon's power over water I could help the River Stallions carry those that want to ride them down a ramp of water." Jaidon giggles and he links fingers with Tidus as he says, "I married a genius." Everyone laughs at that before Cid has Brother get the airship to the highest point that can hold the three summoners and their guardians.

An hour and a half later the three summoners and their guardians land safely on the ground in front of the Bevelle Temple. "Jaidon, Yuna go get Bahamut I'll go and see if Measter Kinoc and Measter Kelk are here." The two nod their understanding and enter the Temple as Isaaru and his two guardians head towards the mention Measter's quarters. It takes the group thirty minutes to pass the Cloister of Trials before Yuna enters the inner chamber to gain Bahamut. "Jaidon, do you still want me to come inside with you?" Tidus quietly asks his husband as the two sit near the door Yuna just entered. Jaidon leans against Tidus nodding to show Tidus he wants the blonde to enter with him. After a few minutes Yuna exits the inner chamber and Kimahri helps her to sit near Lulu and Rikku. "Jaidon the Fayth for some reason wants to talk to Tidus alone after you get Bahamut." The silver haired boy nods his understanding before he and Tidus enter the inner chamber.

Jaidon kneels before the crystal as Tidus leans against the wall by the door. Bahamut's Fayth appears a few seconds later and the young boy nods to Tidus before searching through Jaidon to see if he is worthy of Bahamut. The Fayth blinks in shock at seeing the River Stallions as well as Midnight Canis before he nods his acceptance and fades long enough for Bahamut to settle down with Jaidon's other aeons. Jaidon stands before asking quietly, "Is Machina the other key to defeating Sin for good?" The Fayth reappears and smiles gently as he nods and Jaidon smiles in return before leaving the room trailing his fingers along Tidus' chest as he passes the blonde.

Tidus watches his husband leave before turning back to the Fayth and stepping up to the edge of the crystal. "I am sorry I never got the chance to tell you about you being a dream of the Zanarkand Fayth." Tidus smiles softly and shakes his head. "You're a busy Fayth I understand and besides I'm sure now even when Sin is destroyed permanently I won't fade away." The boy nods his understanding and asks, "When you face Yunalesca in Zanarkand will you ask her something for me? Will you ask her why she abandoned me? I've always wanted to know why mother killed herself and father just to bring a small time of peace to Spira." Tidus blinks in shock but replies, "I will ask her for you." The boy smiles his thanks before fading again but he leaves one final sentence for Tidus to ponder over, "You should learn how to become immune to Death, Zombie, and Stop."

Tidus sighs and leaves the inner chamber. The blonde blitzer walks up to Jaidon and hugs him as he sighs sadly. "What did he want to talk about?" Tidus steps back and looks around at his friends and family. "It turns out Yunalesca is unsent and we'll need to face her in Zanarkand and he wanted me to ask her why she abandoned him instead of being a mother and raising him. He also gave us a hint on what status effects we'll need protection against." Everyone has different looks as the information sinks in before Rikku asks, "What status effects?" Tidus links fingers with Jaidon as he responds, "Stop, Zombie, and Death."

Another thirty minutes pass before the two summoners and their guardians leave the Temple. As they exit they are surrounded by Bevelle troopers and Measter Kinoc sadly has to escort them into the grand court room for a trial that shouldn't even have to come to pass. As the group is place into their spots by the armed forces Jaidon and Yuna are dragged away to be placed on separate platforms. Jaidon looks back at Tidus who is trying to keep his dragon side from breaking out and he silently conveys his undying love which manages to calm Tidus for now. Yuna sighs as she looks up at the Grand Measter and the other three Measters. "Lady Yuna and Lord Jaidon you have been arrested on the counts of killing a Measter and being traitors to Yevon. How do you plead?" Yuna just looks away refusing to answer for something that is false while Jaidon snorts and speaks clearly and calmly, "Leave it to a dead man to use false accusations to get his way. If anyone here is a traitor to Yevon it is you and Seymour as you are both dead and unsent just like Yunalesca in Zanarkand." His words have Kinoc and the Ronso Kelk blinking in shock before the Ronso calls out, "What proof do you have of this?" Jaidon simply says, "Ask Tidus it was he who had no choice but to kill Seymour. Tidus is a dragonite and will always do what needs to be done to protect me and any other summoner near me as he is my guardian." Kelk and Kinoc look to Tidus who finally looses control and shifts into dragon form. Auron grabs hold of Tidus' wing to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Tidus however only says to all present through his telepathy ~I gave Seymour the chance to turn away from the fight but he summoned Anima to attack us instead. That was the only reason I killed him. I am a guardian and it is my duty to protect my summoner. Perhaps you should try listening to the whole story before accusing anyone of anything.~ With that Tidus plops his scaly butt on the floor and sits rigidly trying to regain his control.

After a few moments of silence Jaidon speaks up once more and addresses Kelk Ronso, "Measter Kelk if I may I believe my first aeon will prove to you that what I say is true. My aeon has an innate ability to tell the dead from the living." The Ronso ponders this for a moment before looking to Kinoc the militant Measter nods his agreement to Jaidon's request. The elder Ronso looks to Seymour and Mika and the two nod acceptance just to see if this aeon can indeed do as Jaidon claims. "Very well Lord Jaidon's staff is to be returned to him for this demonstration." A guard walks up and unbinds Jaidon's hands before handing him the staff. Jaidon nods his thanks before he raises his staff into the air and then slams it onto the platform creating a large circle before shoving it into the center of the circle. He steps back and from the crystal on top of the staff a beam of black light shoots up into the sky blocking out the sunlight temporarily. Once the sun is fully blocked a loud howl is heard by everyone and they look up to see a dark purple fireball falling towards the platform fast before all of a sudden it vanishes to be replaced by a wolf-like aeon that lands gracefully onto the platform beside Jaidon. Its height stops at Jaidon's waist and is dark purple with red covering its paws and half of its powerful legs almost looking like stockings. It has horns in the shape of a behemoth's that are black with grey tips. The aeon nuzzles Jaidon's hand before it sits down by him and looking up at the Ronso Measter with twinkling eyes.

Measter Kelk gasps as he sees the aeon of Saorta before he quietly asks, "Is that really you Saorta?" Midnight Canis nods her head to confirm his question before Jaidon scratches her ear. "Sao, Measter Kelk needs proof that two among us are indeed dead." The aeon stands and leaps into the air spread wings of darkness before sending out a multi-directional pulse that reveals pyreflies. A gasp from the guardians' area reveals Auron to be unsent as well but he doesn't mind and simply says, "I stayed to keep promises to Jeckt and Braska." As the pulse did to Auron pyreflies are revealed around Measters Mika and Seymour proving that Jaidon is indeed being truthful. Canis flies over to Kelk and nuzzles his shoulder before she returns to Jaidon's side where she nuzzles his hand once more before dismissing herself.

Measter Kinoc clears his throat before announcing, "As the charges against Lady Yuna and Lord Jaidon are false this court session is dismissed and the accused are free to go as well." The Ronso nods his agreement before the guards let the two summoners and their guardians leave the court room. Outside in the hall the group meets up with Isaaru, Maroda, and Pacce once more. Maroda immediately sweeps Yuna into a hug asking softly, "Are you alright?" The female summoner just smiles up at her love nodding to assure him that she was unharmed. "Ah so this is why Lady Yuna refused Seymour's marriage proposal." Yuna looks over at Kinoc and nods saying, "Maroda and I have been dating for three years now and once this coming Calm begins we're getting married." Kinoc smiles and congratulates them saying, "I will pray to the Gods to make sure your happy day comes soon." The two young people smile their gratitude before Maroda leads Yuna out of the building with her guardians following after along with Pacce.

"Jaidon I believe Measters Kinoc and Kelk should be in the loop of what you and Tidus went through while we were at Bikanel." Isaaru says with a small smile before he follows after his guardians. Kinoc blinks in confusion before turn to Jaidon and his guardians. The silver haired summoner smiles and says, "If we can go somewhere less open I'd be glad to tell you the news." Kinoc nods his agreement and leads the summoner and his guardians to the shared living room of Kelk and himself. Once inside Jaidon and Tidus sit down beside each other on one of the sofas as Kyota lays at their feet and Auron leans against the wall behind them. Kelk enters the room from a side door and is surprised to see them but at Kinoc's expression sits down in a chair next to Kinoc's chair. "Alright Lord Jaidon what is this news that Lord Isaaru says we should be party to?" Tidus links fingers with Jaidon as the summoner replies, "While we were on Bikanel Island before some rouge Guado attacked it Tidus and I felt the need to go around a particular Teaching." Kelk looks at their joined fingers and sighs before saying bluntly, "You got married." Jaidon and Tidus both look at the Ronso wide eyed before Kinoc asks, "Is this true?" The two still wide eyed only manages to nod to confirm the answer.

Kinoc breaks out into a big smile and says, "Well I for one am glad you found a way to go around the Teachings. In fact I've been researching them ever since Mushroom Rock Road and I've come across quite a few unneeded laws. So far I've only found about four but I am not finished with them yet so there might be more and when I am done I am going to set in action to have them all revised or out right erased." Auron snorts and asks, "I take it seeing how heartbroken both Jaidon and Tidus were during the operation opened your eyes to some of the civilian pains?" The Measter nods to confirm Auron's question before he turns to Kelk asking, "Did you realize that one of the Teachings prohibit education to any Al Bhed?" Kelk blinks in shock at this before he growls lowly, "Kinoc when you are done researching them let me know so that I can sign to have them abolished if need be." Kinoc chuckles and nods his agreement before asking Tidus, "So that other form I saw you change into at Mushroom Rock is known as a dragon?"

The blonde blitzer laughs a bit before replying, "It's not just you average dragon. Apparently the Gods gave me the emperor of the water dragons as my dragon form and I learned all this from the Macalania Fayth." Kinoc nods his understanding before a glimpse of black over Tidus' shoulder catches his eye. "What is that?" Tidus raises an eyebrow before pulling Black Widow out of his second sheath. "This is Black Widow a gift from the same Fayth who told me I am known as a dragonite. I think it used to belong to her when she was alive before becoming a Fayth. According to her this sword has a few innate abilities which I know is true since I used her on a fiend that had both Shell and Protect cast on it. Black Widow did normal damage as well as shredding the protective spells." Kelk chuckles as he comments, "It seems the Gods truly do favor you, young dragonite." Tidus smiles sheepishly as he replaces Black Widow into her sheath.

Jaidon timidly asks Kelk a question that has the Ronso looking at him with shock, "Um…Measter Kelk is there anyway I could speak with Biran Ronso? I recently found out that he's my biological grandfather." Kelk stares at Jaidon for five minutes tops in shock before he shakes himself out of it and asks, "Show me the proof if you can?" Jaidon stands up and reveals his birthmark that is located on his right hip. Kelk gasps as he sees the mark that is proof of Biran's lineage. Kinoc blinks in surprise at his fellow Measter's next move which is to hug Jaidon tightly. "Biran has searched for you for many days and always returns sad. I will journey with you to Gagazet to confirm that you are indeed Biran's heir. He will be so happy to know that you are alive and well and also will bring about an ever lasting Calm. No doubt he and Yenke will want to fight by your side to keep you safe." Jaidon though shocked by the Measter's action smiles brightly at the thought that his grandfather will want to be in his life.

Calm Lands

A week passes as Jaidon, Yuna, Isaaru and their guardians arrive in the Calm Lands. True to his word Measter Kelk Ronso also travels with them and the group makes their way to the edge of a high cliff to look out over the vast plains. "Yuna, you need to get the aeon at Remiem Temple before we cross. The Magus Sisters will be to you as the River Stallions are to me." Jaidon announces before he walks over to a chocobo wrangler. "May I rent four of your chocobos please?" The woman smiles before nodding motioning for four of the larger birds to trot up to them, "Here you go. Please take care of them." Jaidon returns her smiles before climbing onto one of the chocobos. He then leads the other three over to the group and motions for Tidus to hop up behind him. "The only way to get to the Temple is by chocobo so Yuna if you want to ride with Maroda then go for it. There wont be any fiends near the temple so we wont have to fight but it would be safer if two guardians cam with us." Yuna nods in agreement and with Maroda's help climbs onto one of the birds before he climbs on behind her. Yuna nods for Wakka to be her other guardian and Jaidon asks for Auron.

Once the chosen people are on a bird they set of following Jaidon's lead letting the others sit down and rest up for a few hours while they get the Magus Sisters for Yuna. The four chocobos leap over a small gap at the edge of the cliff near the cliff wall to the right from Macalania's entrance. After trotting on the path for a few minutes the small group comes across a Temple suspended in midair by four humongous chains with a long rope bridge crossing a seemingly bottomless pit connecting their current spot to the Temple. "We have to continue on foot from here." Jaidon says as Tidus helps him dismount before following him. As the group crosses the bridge Tidus looks over and sees two lone chocobos on either side of the Temple's massive doors. "Jaidon, what's up with the chocobos here?" The silver haired summoner giggles as he says, "The one on the left is a champion racer and the one on the right will let anyone ride him during a one on one race with the champ. If you win you get three awesome prizes. If my memory is correct the first prize is the Celestial Mirror which allows you to upgrade your weapons to make them obtain unique abilities. The second prize I believe is about fifty Supreme Gems which does damage but I think Rikku could use them to mix up an even better damaging attack. The last prize is a unique staff that I tried to win the last time I passed by and failed miserably."

Tidus ponders what Jaidon just said and decides to win that staff for his husband so when the group made it to the Temple Tidus hangs back and walks up to the chocobo that he can ride as the others enter the Temple. Tidus climbs onto the bird and pets its neck before the race commences and he works with the bird to win the race. The champion chocobo tries to distract Tidus by opening a few of the chests along the path but the blonde just nudges his bird to keep focused on the race. A few minutes later and Tidus snickers at the chocobo he just beat before the bird ruffles its feathers and leads him to a large chest at the edge of the center platform. Tidus nods his thanks to the bird before the bird nuzzles his shoulder as a 'thank you' for the race. Tidus opens the chest and inside on a ruby colored velvet pillow lay the three prizes Jaidon mentioned. The mirror is gold with celestial designs. The fifty Supreme Gems sparkle as the sunlight hits them. The staff is a beautiful work of art with its body carved from obsidian. The crystal attached to the top by two lightning shaped spires is a deep blue sapphire. There are bright glyphs of red, silver, blue, white, and yellow burned into the staff's body. As Tidus picks up the staff he feels the power of Ice, Fire, Thunder, Water, and Holy emitting from the colored glyphs.

Once Tidus has the other two prizes tucked away he leads the chocobo he rode back up to where it was at before. After making sure the bird has enough water and food he walks around and into the Temple. Once inside he sees Yuna battling an unsent summoner that has remained to find a worthy summoner for the Magus Sisters. The blonde blitzer walks around the battle to Jaidon and presents the staff to him. Jaidon gapes at the staff before immediately kissing his husband soundly. "Thank you." Jaidon says with so much love as he grasps the staff and hugs Tidus tightly. The blonde blitzer just smiles throughout the whole thing before Yuna's battle is over. "Well done Lady Yuna you have proved yourself worthy of the Magus Sisters. I pray you will use them to defeat Sin." Yuna nods her acceptance and the unsent allows Yuna to send her to the Farplane.

Yuna sighs and walks into the inner chamber to gain the aeon as the others look around at the beautiful carvings on the Temple walls. After a few minutes Yuna returns with a large grin and she walks over to Maroda who hugs her. "I am going to assume that you got them since you're smiling like that." Tidus says before they leave the temple gaining a nod to confirm his question. As they cross the bridge Tidus pulls out the Celestial Mirror before placing it onto Black Widow. The black blade glows for a minute before he feels a new ability added onto the blade. He then does the same with Brotherhood and again the blade glows for a minute before three new abilities appear. "Wow it actually worked. Hey Wakka Brotherhood just gained three new abilities." The red head hurries over and studies the blade grinning madly as he feels the ability Evade and Counter. "Nice Tidus maybe you could do that for me when I manage to find an awesome weapon." Tidus nods his agreement before handing the mirror to Auron.

Auron uses the mirror on Masamune and four new abilities appear one of them being Shield Breaker which is an ability that can pierce through even Mighty Guard. The small group returns to the chocobo and mount them before returning to the others. Jaidon returns the birds to the wrangler and helps her out by feeding and watering them as well as giving them a rub down to make them feel cooler. "Thank you for caring for them." The woman calls out as Jaidon waves and walks back to everyone. The group moves down into the valley before starting to cross the vast plains every now and then having to defeat fiends. Half way across the group decides to rest for the night at the outdoor Travel Agency.

Tidus remembers the Gems he won and calls out to Rikku, "Hey Rikku I got you some items that you can tinker with to make even better." The blonde thief bounces over and Tidus hands her the fifty Supreme Gems causing Rikku to squeal, "Oh my Gods! Tidus you're awesome! I've been looking for some of these everywhere." Tidus just laughs and returns the hug Rikku gives him before he pulls Jaidon to a quiet area and the two cuddle up before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Calm Lands Gorge

Two days later and the group enter a quiet area with two bridges. They cross the first bridge only to be waylaid by the two Guado who are always behind Seymour. "You will follow us back to Bevelle so that Lord Seymour can be married to Lady Yuna." At this command Measter Kelk Ronso steps forward and demands, "The Lady Yuna has already turned him down so step aside so that the Lady Yuna and Lord Jaidon may continue their pilgrimage." The two Guado ignore the Ronso and signal something under the second bridge. "Lord Seymour said to use force if words did not make you turn back." With that said the two have their machine based fiend attack the group. Tidus about to go dragon on its ass gets stopped by Jaidon who steps forth and summons the River Stallions.

Jaidon lifts his staff up into the sky and a jet of water shoots out into the sky creating a massive sphere. Once the sphere is complete three shadows appear and one by one a ramp of water shoot out of the sphere allowing three horse-like aeons to gallop out and surround the group. Once the three touch the ground the sphere stretches and becomes a platform which the three then leap up onto. The three neigh and pound the watery platform and Jaidon calls up to them, "I give you free reign Mizu, Koori, and Kiri." Like Jaidon Yuna also steps up to summon her newest friends the Magus Sisters. After waving her staff over three patches of flowers the three sisters pop up in the form of a praying mantis, a lady bug, and a bumble bee. "Please help the River Stallions defeat the enemy. I give you free reign." Once finished speaking Yuna steps back and stands beside Jaidon.

The Magus Sisters and the River Stallions take turns attacking the fiend before they believe the guardians of the summoners can finish it off easily so they dismiss themselves with neighs and waves. Once the six aeons are gone Jaidon signals his guardians to attack with Yuna doing the same for her. After two attacks from each guardian the machine based fiend falls apart as pyreflies leave its metal body. Once the battle is done the group looks around and notices the two Guado gone. "Bah, why can't Seymour leave Yuna alone?" Wakka complains before Lulu places a calming hand on his shoulder. "Well I guess all we can do now is head on to Mt. Gagazet." Rikku says before Jaidon snorts out, "No offense Measter but I am not stepping foot on Gagazet until we have Yojimbo." Yuna looks back at him and asks, "Another Aeon?" The silver haired summoner nods to confirm her question before taking the path under the second bridge where the fiend had came from.

The others follow Jaidon until they come to a cave leading into the mountain. "I suppose we have no other choice but to go in, do we?" Rikku asks with slight fear in her voice. Jaidon grabs her hand and squeezes it in comfort saying, "Yojimbo is needed in order to destroy Sin for good. In fact all the Aeons on Spira are needed with out them this endless cycle will never end." Yuna gasps as she understands Jaidon's words before sadly saying, "So to make sure Sin never returns we must let the Aeons be possessed and defeated." Jaidon nods sadly as well before the group sighs and enters the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth.

After defeating the Summoner Lulu had once guarded Yuna enters the area with the Fayth only to come back out a second later with a very shocked expression. "He won't join unless I pay him three hundred thousand gil." Jaidon sighs before taking Tidus into the area motioning Yuna to come with them. Once inside Yojimbo's Fayth appears again but before he can say a word Jaidon looks him dead in the eye and says, "I never thought I'd ever see the day that my great uncle times four would sell his services to anyone. I was always taught that honor was the most important thing a blade master had and now I am hearing that one of my family members is charging for their aide. Where has your honor gone Uncle Sylis?" The Fayth blinks in shock before he gapes at Jaidon openly, "Jaidon as in the little brat that used to come and talk to me with his father Ritsu?" Jaidon snickers before waving his fingers in the exact same way his father did when being a smart ass. The Fayth blinks again before plopping down onto his crystal in wonder. "Now Uncle Sylis Yuna here needs you to let her summon Yojimbo or we can't kill Sin for good." The Fayth sighs before looking up at Yuna and smiling gently, "Sorry, I thought you'd be like all the other summoners and only use my aeon to get to Zanarkand only to use the Final Summoning."

Yuna smiles softly and shakes her head saying, "I am not going to use something that only brings a small amount of peace. Jaidon and I know the keys to defeating Sin forever so that an everlasting Calm can happen." Sylis nods his understanding and fades until Yuna feels the aeon settle with the others she has before becoming more solid again to tell Jaidon, "Nephew, I am proud of you. You made Ritsu's dream a reality you found the Stallions but there is one more Aeon you must get and I am not speaking of Anima. You will find him in the Ruins of Zanarkand. Yunalesca keeps his crystal trapped beneath the blitzball stadium once you have sent her to the Farplane go down the stairs at the back of the room three times on the third time you will be transported to his crystal." Jaidon nods his understanding before he smiles at his ancestor.

Once the group is back outside in the sunshine Yuna asks Jaidon, "What did he mean by that?" The others look at the male summoner in confusion except for Tidus who figured it out the moment they exited the cave. The blonde blitzer answers for his husband, "Yojimbo's Fayth meant that once we've dealt with Yunalesca that Jaidon and I had to go down the stairs three times to be transported to an unknown area where the Fayth of the oldest Aeon ever is kept. This Aeon is even more powerful than the others and will only allow the summoner that has a dragonite to call it." Jaidon smiles up at Tidus and he nods to confirm what the blonde blitzer said to the others.

Rikku blinks in shock before asking, "There's an Aeon even stronger than the Magus Sisters and River Stallions?" Tidus and Jaidon both nod their heads to confirm the blonde girl's question. "Gee, I wonder what it is." Wakka ponders out loud beside Lulu who is looking up into the sky. Measter Kelk clears his throat gaining everyone's attentions before he says calmly, "I believe that when we arrive at the Ronso village you all should rest up for a few days before heading over the mountain. It will also give Biran time to get to know his grandson and for the others to see with their own eyes that Spira has been blessed with a Dragonite once more." Tidus and Jaidon smile at Kelk and nod in agreement before the group walks back up the path to cross the bridge that will allow them to enter Mt. Gagazet's beautiful terrain.

Mt. Gagazet

The group enters the village of the Ronso a half hour later. The Measter walks to his lodge and enters only to come back out with a spear and claw. Both crafted from the same metal which is a pale blue in color. The spear's blade resembles a trident only the middle prong is shorter than the other two and shaped like an icicle. The claw resembles the spear's blade somewhat but the three prongs are different in shape. One prong is shaped like a lightning bolt. The second is shaped like the spear's middle prong. The last is shaped like a flame. He then hands the claw to Rikku and the spear to Kimahri saying, "These weapons are made from the hardest metal on Spira and will never break unless they are hit by acid. They are imbued with the fires of Mt. Gagazet and will absorb any type of fire damage so you do not have to worry about fire breaking them. Rikku I give you that claw for three reasons. The first is that it can easily dismantle any enemy machina that crosses your path. The second reason is this claw will automatically steal the most powerful and rare item or equipment a fiend has on it. The last reason is that I would like for you to use this claw on a particular fiend high up in the mountain and obtain a precious weapon that it stole from someone very dear to me. In fact Jaidon you have her aeon with you." Jaidon blinks in surprise before he smiles. "So Saorta was your mate before she became a Fayth." Kelk nods his head in confirmation before he turns to Kimahri, "Kimahri, that spear belonged to your father and when he died asked me to keep it in good shape for when you were ready to use it. I believe now you are capable of using the spear and mastering its unique ability. You will learn of this ability during your next battle." Kimahri caresses the spear with awe before he nods his thanks to the elder Ronso.

"Feel free to explore the village before you turn in for the night." Kelk says to the group before going back into his lodge. Jaidon and Tidus look around before spotting Biran and Yenke sparring in a clearing just before the path goes up into the mountain. "Jaidon, do you want to talk to him now or tomorrow?" Tidus asks his husband while linking their fingers. Jaidon sighs with content and leans his head against Tidus' shoulder for a moment before tugging the blonde blitzer over to the two sparring Ronso. The two watch the sparring partners until Yenke notices they have an audience and moves in away for Biran to see them as well. The two Ronso stop their sparring and wave to the two watching before walking up to the two. "Summoner Jaidon an honor." Yenke says as he sets his weapon against his lodge which happens to be right next to the clearing. Jaidon smiles up at the two Ronso before asking, "Do you have a few minutes to talk?" The two Ronso look to each other before nodding and motioning for the two humans inside Yenke's lodge.

Yenke sits down on a furred platform beside a fire pit as Biran sits down on a bench like couch with many furs to cushion the rock. Tidus sits down on the rug and Jaidon plops down on the blonde's lap and wiggles a bit to get comfy causing Tidus to growl out softly. Jaidon smiles up at Tidus before he turns to Biran and says, "I came across some information that I know will make you feel so happy Biran." The dark Ronso tilts his head in curiosity and motions for Jaidon to speak. The silver haired summoner takes a breath and says, "A week ago I asked Kimahri if he would know my grandfather as I am part Ronso and he said he knew and that I had met him on the way to the Moonflow." Yenke straightens up and asks, "Do you have the mark?" Jaidon stands and reveals the mark he and his mother share and Biran looks at the mark for a minute tops before he rushes over and hugs Jaidon tightly. "I have searched many day and nights for you." The Ronso says softly in the summoner's ear before pulling away to arms length. "Now that I look closely at you I can see that you have your grandmother's eyes. She had lavender eyes as well and her beauty outshined even Gagazet's." Yenke smiles at the sight of his best friend's happiness and he comments, "Now that you know he lives we can celebrate and you can tell mountain of your happiness Biran."

Jaidon decides to go visit Saorta so the group head up the mountain two days later Biran and Yenke travel with them so Biran can learn more about his grandson and how strong he has become over the years. Half way up the mountain they come across Seymour once more and this time the unsent gives them all the Zombie status effect before casting Full-Life on Wakka killing him instantly. Jaidon instantly casts an Esunja on the whole group curing them of the Zombie effect Yuna follows this up with a Life spell on Wakka and uses Curaga to heal him. After that Jaidon casts Status Guard and Invincibility on the group before casting Whither and Bleed on Seymour to make the battle easier. An hour passes before Seymour uses an attack that knocks Jaidon back into the rock wall which angers Tidus. The other guardians and Yuna back away from Tidus knowing what's going to happen now but Biran and Yenke are confused at their actions.

Auron grabs the two Ronso as he passes and drags them clear as well saying, "Seymour's in for it now." The two Ronso blink in confusion before they follow Auron's gaze to see Tidus glowing blue before hearing the blonde blitzer shout, "SEYMOUR, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR GOOD THIS TIME!" With that Tidus shifts to his dragon form and rushes the unsent Guado unleashing a whole new overdrive. The dragon surges forward and drills through the metallic armor surrounding the Guado before vanishing from sight until a massive pillar of ice appears below the unsent and pushes him up into the sky where the dragon lets loose a roar before beating his wings creating two small water twisters that crash into the ice pillar creating one giant glacial cyclone that the dragon then freezes solid with a breath before slamming the frozen unsent into the ground with a mighty swing of his tail. The dragon follows this up with a spiral dive drilling through the ice until the unsent is close enough to harm. He then drags the still semi frozen unsent from the ice by his right claw before letting his shimmering left claw plunge into the unsent's chest ripping out a glowing ball of energy. As the Guado falls to the ground Jaidon staggers to his feet and upon seeing Tidus in his dragon form hurries to his side and hugs his side. "Tidus, I'm fine please shift back." The dragon looks down at the silver haired summoner and Tidus feels his fury fade away and he shifts to his human form and hugs Jaidon tightly to him.

Tidus steps back after a few moments to look down at the orb in his hand and nearly drops the thing at seeing how black it is. "What the heck?" Jaidon looks as well and blinks in shock, "Tidus, why are you holding a soul?" The blonde blitzer blinks owlishly before looking at Jaidon replying, "I did an overdrive in dragon form and this was inside Seymour." Jaidon sighs before placing a hand on Tidus' wrist no near the soul in the blonde's hand and pushes it up into the sky saying gently, "Let it go." Tidus does as told and releases his hold on the soul and everyone watches it float up into the sky for a bit before a dark being appears and grabs the soul. It looks down at the group and in a low silky voice asks, "Who managed to rip this soul from its body?" Everyone but Jaidon and the two Ronso point to Tidus and the being looks down at the blonde blitzer and laughs for a few minutes. "You have done the Gods a great service young one. My brother was very angry when this particular Guado had his favorite white mage murdered along with her husband." Jaidon gasps and asks, "Seymour was the one that had my parents killed?" The dark being floats down closer to the ground to get a better look at the boy and blinks in shock, "You're Amala's son?" Jaidon nods and the being chuckles a bit before he comments; "Only one of my brother's favorites could be granted a gift like the one you now possess. A word of advice from a God when you face the unsent in Zanarkand be prepared for a three stage battle with a lot of Zombie effect to cure as well as a multi death spell to survive." The group thanks the being for his advice and he vanishes but not before saying one last thing, "Do not cry for the aeons when you fight them instead smile because they will be able to move on and be reborn as living beings in the future."

A few hours later the group walks into a cave they find above the Fayth Scar and see a crystal imbedded into the back of the cave. "Sao?" At Jaidon's voice the female Ronso appears and smiles down at the boy with love in her eyes. "What brings you back into my cave, pup?" Jaidon smiles and sits down in front of her and replies, "I wanted to tell you that I found my grandfather." Biran steps up next to Jaidon and nods at the female Ronso and she smiles. "It is good to see that you are happy pup and I will continue to pray that you stay happy even after Sin is gone." Jaidon smiles and says, "Measter Kelk sends his love by the way and says that in the next life he will find you again so you can have the life you never got this time." Saorta chuckles commenting, "Kelk would say something like that. He always did try to keep me happy even before we were old enough to mate." Tidus walks up and sits down beside Jaidon and links their fingers as Jaidon asks, "Do you ever miss being with him?" The female Ronso smiles at their happiness but shakes her head, "I know that I will be reborn one day and that in the next life Kelk will indeed find me again so I do not miss being alive but there are time that I do miss sitting in silence with him as we stargazed."

A few hours later the group come across the Fayth Scar and at seeing so many Fayth they all take a moment of silence in respect of the people. After that the group move on and enter another cave to be attacked by a vicious fiend and Kimahri says, "Rikku use claw. This is fiend that stole Saorta's weapon." The blonde girl swiftly moves forward and slashes the fiend with the claw instantly a unique weapon drops onto her back and she leaps back and examines the weapon as the others fight the fiend and she realizes that it's a claw as well but it's made for a tail. "Kyota, come here for a moment please." The coeurl stops attacking and comes over to Rikku who promptly attaches the claw to the coeurl's tail saying, "This is a tail claw and it will give you an even better chance at keeping Jaidon and Yunie safe." The coeurl nuzzles Rikku's side before returning to fight the fiend and uses her new tail claw to its full advantage which allows Kyota to use Deathstrike once a fiend is close to death.

Once the battle is over the group move farther into the cave only for a pool of water to stop their progress, "Alright, Wakka and Rikku lets check it out to see if there's anything like a puzzle that needs to be done." The two mentioned joins Tidus in the water and the three swim through the pool and find a puzzle at the end of a tunnel. Tidus points to the colors and the three move apart and swim into a color that matches their size: Green=Rikku, Red=Wakka, Blue=Tidus. A few minutes later and the three rejoin the group and they move onward until another pool of water has the three swimming again this time ending with Wakka having to throw his blitzball into a moving hole. When that's done the three guardians return to the group and they head onwards for them to stop yet again due to a water pool. Tidus sighs before walking into the water this time shifting to dragon form and just doing the puzzle solo to give Wakka and Rikku a break. Once the puzzle is solved he returns to the group and they head up the newly formed staircase to the upper part of the cave. At the top they come across another vicious fiend but Yuna's Bahamut and Jaidon's Shiva easily defeat it and they move onwards. Just before exiting the cave Jaidon makes everyone set up camp.

"It would be best to move on when we are all at our strongest. Yunalesca always sends a fiend to test a summoner's skill when he or she exits the cave. Dad told me this after the third summoner he guarded died fighting the fiend." Everyone nods their understanding and Biran and Yenke volunteer to take watch for half the night. "I'll finish up the watch when you two get tired." Auron says as he lays down on his bedroll and goes to sleep. Tidus rolls his eyes at his adopted dad before asking, "Biran, will you tell us about how you met Jaidon's grandmother?" The dark Ronso looks over at the blitzer and smiles sadly, "I met Reiha during a blitzball tournament. I had just mastered my skills and wanted to test myself with a journey from Gagazet to Luca. I entered the city to a sight I had never before imagined would ever happen. Reiha was standing over a fully groan Ronso male with a look of fury on her face and she was screaming at him about treating people with respect. She was always telling people to show respect when it is due or the Gods would make them regret their stupidity." He pauses as he gets a far away look in his eyes continuing, "Reiha was the most beautiful female I had ever seen and from that day forth I wanted to know more about her. I even decided to turn my back on my tribe just to be with her but it was never to be."

Biran comes out of his memories as sadness creeps into his expression, "Reiha became pregnant with my child nine mother after we decided to get married but the birth was too hard on her and she died giving life to my little pup. I never got to meet my pup because Reiha's family told me that my heart died giving birth to my daughter and they would not let me be with her because they blamed me for Reiha's death." Jaidon hugs his grandfather tightly saying, "Mother never blamed you for grandmother's death. She tried finding you the day Saorta found her wandering the mountain. Mother wanted to meet you so much that she ran away from Kilika Island just to see if you would take her in but Fate decided to step in and she never got to figure out that you were her father. My mother's name was Amala." Biran sighs with sadness before hugging his grandson to him before the silver haired summoner walks over to Tidus and the two lay down and go to sleep.

The next morning the group exit the cave and instantly get attacked by a massive fiend known as Sacred Beast and Wakka, Rikku, and Lulu get knocked out of the fight for a few minutes until Jaidon and Yuna cast Full-Life on the three. The battle goes on for an hour before Jaidon decides they need to summon and steps up and lifts his staff up into the sky and a jet of water shoots out into the sky creating a massive sphere. Once the sphere is complete three shadows appear and one by one a ramp of water shoot out of the sphere allowing the three horse-like aeons to gallop out and surround the group. Jaidon calls out, "Mizu, Kiri, and Koori finish this battle quickly we all are getting too tired to fight." The three Stallions neigh and pound the rock with their front hooves creating a large pool of water that causes the large fiend to sink beneath the surface. The three aeons then pound the ground again causing the pool of water to freeze over and lift up out of the ground and the group sees the Sacred Beast clearly trapped within the ice. As the ice ascends into the sky the three aeons trot up to be beneath the massive ball of ice and look up at it with glowing eyes. Then all of a sudden the ball of ice shatters and the three aeons leap into the air and gallop straight at the suspended fiend with a massive tidal wave following them. As the wave follows them two massive ice bergs materializes above and below the fiend as a fog surrounds the Sacred Beast making a ring around it. All at once the ice bergs and wave slam into the Sacred Beast as the fog thickens to form a solid barrier around the fiend. The three Stallions stop at different spots around the fiend and neigh as they each let loose a different form of water to completely demolish the barrier rendering the Sacred Beast to pyreflies. The three aeons trot back down to the ground and nuzzle Jaidon and Tidus before turning into water and melting back into the sphere of water before that turns into a light mist and evaporates.

"That would be the River Stallions' overdrive Triple Judgment due to the fact all three forms water creates is used in the attack." Jaidon says with a smug grin as Tidus just snickers at Yenke's and Biran's stupefied expressions. "Jaidon, my love, I believe you've rendered your grandfather speechless." The silver haired summoner blinks before looking over to Biran and bursts out laughing at the Ronso's current facial features. "If you think that overdrive was awesome then Midnight Canis' will definitely have you stunned because she can cause instant Death to anyone or anything with Shadow Reaper." Jaidon says to drag the two Ronso out of their shock before Auron chuckles and the others sigh with amusement. Yuna clears her throat and says, "Perhaps we should continue onward and rest at the base of the mountain." The others all nod their agreement and the group moves onwards to the ruins of Zanarkand.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Zanarkand Ruins

The group finds a place to rest up for the night about a mile from the base of the mountain and set up camp. Once completed everyone finds places to sit down and they eat a meal before sleeping with Yenke and Biran taking first watch once more. Jaidon sits close to his grandfather and they talk for a half an hour before the summoner finally feels sleepy and he moves to lay down beside Tidus who gladly wraps his arms around his husband as they fall asleep with small smiles on their faces. As the night passes the two Ronso keep the fiends away until they feel the need for sleep so they wake up Auron and Kimahri who had volunteered to take over the watch when the two Ronso decided to sleep. Auron and Kimahri take their places and keep the fiend away as well for the rest of the night.

The next morning everyone eats breakfast before cleaning up the camp and moving deeper into the ruins of Zanarkand. Tidus feels some pain for the fact so many people died in the Machina Wars that was the cause of all this destruction and sends silent prayers for their souls. As they move closer to the blitzball stadium larger and more powerful fiends attack them with Yuna and Jaidon summoning on occasions when their guardians weren't able to take them out. After four hours of walking they finally arrive to the stadium and are greeted by an unsent that welcomes them and informs them of Yunalesca awaiting them inside. The group enters the ruined stadium and follows the only route they can as they walk deeper into the domed building. At one point they have to solve a puzzle to gain access to the lift however once the lift activates another of Yunalesca's pet fiends appears and the group are forced to fight.

After an hour Yuna summons the Magus Sisters and Jaidon summons Bahamut to help defeat the still half alive fiend however the fiend uses an innate ability to blow up the aeons after each attack so the two summoners both decide to use their most strongest attack spell and together the two cast Holy on the fiend hitting it twice as hard knocking off quite a lot of the remaining health before Tidus uses both Brotherhood and Black Widow to finish the fiend off with a whole new overdrive he's recently been given due to being a dual sword wielder. Tidus flings Black Widow into the air above the fiend and black webbing trap the fiend as he uses Brotherhood to slash through the fiend multiple times before leaping up into the air and grabbing Black Widow's hilt letting gravity do its thing and he drills through the fiend causing it to bust into pyreflies.

"Gee Tidus what the hell was that?" Wakka squawks as the blonde lands with the grace of his dragon form. "Dual Strike, it's my latest overdrive. Apparently when I used that mirror to upgrade Brotherhood and Black Widow I gained an overdrive for dual sword wielders." Tidus explains as the others gather on the lift to descend to the next area. Once in the next area they walk into a small round room with a broken crystal with the statue of an unknown aeon at least until Jaidon says, "Lord Zaon's Fayth the proof that there is no Final Summoning in the normal sense anyways." The others nod their understanding before the unsent from before appears and makes a short speech before the doorway to the next area shimmers into existence and the group go through to the next area.

They look around the circular room until two massive stone doors open at the top of the stairs causing everyone to look up to see the unsent Yunalesca walking down the steps towards them. She starts talking about the Final Summoning before returning up the stairs saying she would give the summoners some time to choose. Once she's gone Rikku asks, "What does she mean by choose?" Tidus snorts and answers bluntly, "She wants Yuna and Jaidon to choose one of use Guardians to turn into the Final Aeon therefore killing themselves and the chosen Guardian as well. That's how Sin continues to be reborn. Yu Yevon possesses the Aeon and takes the time of the Calm to regain its full strength." The others look at Tidus in shock except for Auron, Jaidon, and Yuna who sigh sadly. However even Jaidon and Yuna show their shock when Tidus says, "The bastard Yevon has possesses the Aeon that my father has become and is currently Sin. He wants to be freed and I intend to do just that." Jaidon sighs again before he looks at everyone and says, "I don't know about the rest of you but we already know how to bring down Sin for good so I say we go in there and push Yunalesca off of her high pedestal to show her she's dead wrong." Tidus laughs a bit as he wraps his arms around Jaidon saying, "Kill off the unsent bitch or let another summoner find out the truth and crush their dreams of a future? I for one choose to crush Yunalesca for what she did to my father and Yuna's father. It's her fault Jeckt and Braska died for something that only lasts a short time." Yuna looks up and nods her agreement as the fire of determination flares in her eyes, "Let's make her pay for giving Spira false hope. Let's show her that the Final Summoning will not save Spira." Her words has the others nodding in agreement and they all walk up the stairs and enter the stone doors to the next area.

Yunalesca stands in the center of the room and looks up as the group enters the room. "Have you chosen? Who will it be? Who will be changed into the Final Aeon so Sin can be defeated?" Jaidon and Yuna both step forth and say in unison, "We choose no one; for the Final Summoning will not destroy Sin permanently. We choose to throw away false hope." Yunalesca narrows her eyes before she scoffs and says, "You would throw away hope then you will die in despair." Tidus walks up and stand before the two summoners causing the unsent woman to look at him with curiosity. "Someone asked me to ask you a question." Yunalesca blinks but nods for him to continue so the blonde does, "The Fayth of Bahamut asked me to ask you 'Why did you abandon me mother? Why did you choose death over life? Did you not love me or father at all?'" Tidus' words have the unsent woman gasping in shock before she speaks, "Zaon chose to become my Final Aeon to defeat Sin."

Tidus shakes his head in irritation at her words before he growls out, "Lord Zaon would never sacrifice himself to death and abandon his son. Lord Zaon tried to make you see that what you were doing was hurting your chances at being a mother and wife. I know this is true because the spirit of Lord Zaon's brother resides with in me and he has been so hurt by how weak you were then and how black you have become now." With that said Tidus shifts into his dragon form to let Furianous have free reign of his body. The dragon shimmers form a moment before shifting back into human form but this time instead of Tidus someone else stands before them. The man has short raven hair in spikes. His outfit consists of black leather pants with black dragon hide boots, a red leather vest covering a black long sleeved silk shirt. Stenciled into the back of the vest is the form of a snarling dragon crouched over a nest of eggs. Strapped to his hips are holsters that contain four barreled guns and wrapped around his waist two belts full of bullets all of them color coded: red, blue, white, yellow.

Yunalesca stares at the face that resembles Zaon's and nearly faints before she hears his voice, "Lessy will you stop following lies and start following the truth? Zaon told you many times that the Gods always give you the right answers when you need them." The voice that exits the man's mouth is deep but has a touch of gentleness. "Furianous is it really you?" Yunalesca's voice holds a touch of hope that tries to break free of the woman's hold before she crushes it. The man sighs sadly before he states, "You have a choice little sister. Fight now and loose your chance to be reborn with Zaon and me or let the summoners send you to the Farplane so that the three of us can be reborn and have the life of peace we never had."

Jaidon steps up, to the man's side, and says gently, "Let us send you Lady Yunalesca. Lets us show you that Zaon didn't have to die in vain that through his death the future of Spira could find a better way to defeat Sin and this time for good." The unsent woman hears her inner self sobbing to listen to the boy and her brother-in-law but another part of her wants to keep her hate for Spira for forcing her into becoming a Summoner. She takes an unneeded breath but before she can say a word Jaidon asks, "Would you truly want to abandon the chance to be with your family again? Do you truly enjoy watching Sin hurt the innocent people of Spira? I know you were forced into being a summoner a thousand years ago because of the Machina War but all the ones responsible are dead and their descendants have already atoned for that. My uncle was one of them. Sylis Kyuki a guardian that protected many summoners mentioned you had a chance as you had the gift of being a summoner and he has suffered all this time as a Fayth for that one mistake. Will you let a past mistake fill you with so much hate that you would let even more children die?"

As the young summoner's words sink into her brain she finally sees what Spira of now has become: a place of fear and sorrow because of Sin, a place of hope and love due to summoners giving the people of Spira a chance at life. Lastly, Spira has become a home to many races that do not want their precious world destroyed. Yunalesca sighs and walks up to Furianous and asks, "Will I see Zaon again?" The man smiles gently at her and right beside him Zaon's spirit shimmers into view. Yunalesca gasps as she sees her husband who pulls her into a loving hug. "Lessy it's been a thousand years since that day let the hatred drain from you my love. Come with us to rest until we are reborn to a future Spira that has no Sin to darken the happiness. Once Sin is gone for good Justin will join us and we can finally be a family again." The unsent woman lets her tears fall and clutches Zaon as Furianous releases his hold on Tidus and he steps away from the blonde blitzer who steps closer and wraps his arms around Jaidon.

Zaon turns to Jaidon and Tidus about to say something but waits for a moment as the two share a love filled gaze before saying, "I thank you for helping us break through Lessy's clouded mind. I know it was difficult and you would have just fought her but you didn't and I am grateful." Yuna steps up and smiles saying, "It was an honor to help my namesake free herself of her demons and I pray that you will be eternally happy." Zaon and Yunalesca smile at each other before Furianous coughs before he says, "I believe its time for us to go. Lady and Lord Summoner please send the three of us to the Farplane. Jaidon and Yuna nod in agreement and the two turn to Auron and shoo him away so their dance doesn't send him as well since he still has a promise to keep. Auron just snorts as Tidus literally pulls him out of the room and the others follow behind them to give Jaidon and Yuna room to dance. As the two summoners dance Tidus comes back into the room to wait for Jaidon. Just before the three vanish to the Farplane Furianous calls out to Tidus, "It has been an honor seeing Spira through your eyes Tidus. I will keep that promise I made to you in that dream. I will let you mother know that you have forgiven them both and that you have become happy." Tidus nods his thanks as Jaidon walks up to hug him asking, "Ready?"

The blonde nods and the two walk down the stairs at the back three times before vanishing in a flash of white light. The two appear inside a vast cavern with a crystal in the center. As Tidus and Jaidon approach the Fayth fades into view and asks, "Do you have the bond?" Jaidon smiles up at Tidus who steps back enough to shift to his dragon form before Jaidon rests against the dragon's left fore claw. The Fayth nods before fading for a few moments for his aeon to make itself at home with the others Jaidon already possesses. The Fayth reappears and explains, "I am the oldest of the Fayth I have been trapped here since Yunalesca lost her way but I have been in existence for over fifty thousand years. My aeon will be the strongest of them all but I must warn you when battling Yu Yevon my Aeon should be the last summoned as he will need Tidus' dragon form to be defeated. Take the three weapons in the three chests to the right for your friends to use. Also take the item in the chest at the back behind me it will help you should my aeon be too strong even for your dragon form." Jaidon and Tidus nod their understanding and the Fayth fades once more before the mentioned chests open allowing Tidus to collect the items.

A few hours later the group exits the stadium where they see Sin waiting for news. Tidus walks closer to the giant beast and shouts so it can hear, "We need a few more days before we can free you dad!" Sin lets out a rumbling cry before turning and making its way back into the ocean. As it leaves the airship flies into view and lands near by allowing the group to board. Once on the bridge Tidus hands out the three weapons to their respective owners. Lulu takes the doll shaped like a Tonberry before Tidus hands her the mirror to upgrade it once that is done she feels the doll gain two new abilities. Tidus hands Yuna a staff of white marble with a majestic Pegasus mounted on the top rearing back with wings spread out. Yuna follows Lulu and holds the Celestial Mirror over her new staff and it gains two new abilities as well. Tidus holds up a silver blitzball with two sets of blades surrounding the ball in front of Wakka's face and the red head gapes at the ball. "So care to see what awesome abilities this baby has, Wakka?"

The red head eagerly takes the ball and mirror. After a few minutes the ball gains three new abilities. "Oh, oh yeah this is the coolest ball ever. It has not only Evade and Counter but also Shield Breaker, Triple Status, and Immunity though I'm clueless as to what those last three do." Jaidon snickers as he takes the ball and instantly hits Auron with it. The unsent guardian grunts at the pain before he growls out, "What was that for?" Jaidon cackles as Tidus answers, "It was to show Wakka what the abilities were. Shield Breaker hits normally through any shielding spell and shatters said shielding spell in the process. Triple Status appears to inflict three random status effects. Immunity means while it's in use it's unbreakable as well as makes all status effects performed on you useless." Wakka snatches his ball back from Jaidon and strokes it lovingly and says, "I think I'll call you Striker." Everyone rolls their eyes at Wakka before Yuna gasps as she examines the new abilities on her staff. "My staff has Magic Counter, Deathproof, Aura Shield, and Mana Stinger." Jaidon chuckles and explains, "Aura Shield is a protection that only the Shield Breaker ability can get by. You will be pretty much untouchable by physical attacks while using it. Mana Stinger has two effects one is if you attack physically you can leech off the enemies' magic to refill your own stores. If you attack magically it has the same effect as poison and it slowly drains the enemies' magic reserves."

Yuna smiles and follows Wakka's lead, "I here by dub my staff Soaring Pegasus." Lulu chuckles as she asks, "Perhaps you can explain the two abilities my doll has? They are Absorption and Helius Dome." Tidus takes this one and says, "One ability changes magical damage into health while the other is sort of like Regen only it affects your magic and not your health." Lulu nods her understanding before Kimahri grunts holding out his spear. Tidus understanding hold the mirror over the weapon to upgrade it and then explains what the new abilities mean, "Alright your spear gained two new abilities which are Dominance and Curios. Dominance means if you hit a feline type fiend it will instantly switch sides and do as you command it. Curios means each time you defend another member the damage in changed into health and adds to your strength and defense."

Rikku starts hopping up and down and Tidus tosses the mirror to her and she upgrades her claw before holding the mirror over Kyota's tail claw. Then she calls out the unfamiliar abilities the two weapons gained, "Alright my claw gained Stealth Mug and Highwind. Kyota's tail claw gained Spinneret and Manakaze." Jaidon pets Kyota's head as he explains hers, "Spinneret causes damage and inflicts Slow and Manakaze completely drains her magic to use it all in one massive magic attack of any element she chooses." Tidus wraps his arm around Jaidon's waist as he explains Rikku's, "Stealth Mug basically means you can become invisible for a small amount of time and Mug anyone or any fiend to find the best items they have. Highwind I believe gives you control over any strong aerial type fiend like a Zu when you're able to hit it." Rikku giggles with glee as she holds up her claw naming it Ninja's Delight. Jaidon getting into all the naming of the weapons decides to name his staff and Kyota's tail claw. "I name my staff Oblivion for its innate elements and I name Kyota's tail claw Viper's Fang." Tidus just shakes his head commenting, "I'm glad my swords already have names." Everyone laughs at that comment before they all decide to go sleep for awhile.

Baaj Temple Ruins

Tidus stands on the edge of the aerial pathway once more looking down into the water. "The last time Jaidon, Kyota, and I were here we had to retreat from a Sinspawn." Jaidon nods to confirm the blonde's words when the others look at him. The blonde blitzer smiles with dark joy as he says, "Now that same Sinspawn is going to be ripped to shreds." The others snicker or shake their heads in amusement as Tidus dives into the water. The others watch as he shifts to dragon from as the Sinspawn charges out from the shadows at him. The battle is over in ten minutes with Tidus surging out of the water and roaring his triumph before diving back into the water and shifting back into human form surfacing with a grin. "Wakka, Rikku, lets get Yuna inside so she can get Anima." The two mentioned guardians smile and dive into the water as well and three help Yuna into the water. Wakka lets her ride on his back as he swims with Rikku helping him keep Yuna afloat while Tidus swims up to the doors and forces them open so Wakka and Rikku and get Yuna inside to where the Fayth is located. A few minutes later and the four are back with the others and they re-board the airship.

Omega Ruins

The group looks around the cavernous place and Rikku ponders out loud, "So this is the Omega Ruins? Gee talk about creepy places. Jaidon, why did you want to come here?" The silver haired summoner walks forwards as he replies, "I promised my mother that if I ever became a summoner and knew I was strong enough that I would help Omega let go of his hatred by defeating him in battle as well as his underling Ultima." The group, except for Tidus, Auron, and Kyota, gulps at that but follows the male summoner anyways. They come across many strong fiends before the Ultima Weapon drops down on them in a large cavernous chamber. Jaidon steps up and summons his newest aeon as he had already informed his aeons where he was going.

He uses the crystal on his staff to draw a symbol in the air that causes the surrounding cavern to change into a golden colored palace scene with a full moon in the background before a flurry of swords and snow soar into view forming a large cyclone and as the cyclone spins a shadow appears within the eye of the twister before two swords cut through the cyclone making it vanish. There kneeling before Jaidon with two floating swords slowly circling around him was the aeon Jaidon gained after Yunalesca was sent to the Farplane. The Aeon stands and draws out another massive sword (A/N: think of Cloud's First Tsurugi) which it drapes across its shoulders before turning to face Jaidon. The others gasp at seeing a human like aeon that is not like Shiva. He is covered from neck to foot in white armor that almost looks like scales. He has semi long platinum hair with white wolf ears standing at attention on the top of his head. He has two white wolf tails swaying lazily behind him. His silver eyes were slitted and had gold tattoos at the corners in the shape of wings.

"Zephyre, I thank you for volunteering to helping me with Ultima and Omega. I am letting you have free reign with both." The aeon smiles gently as he nods to Jaidon before turning back to Ultima. As Zephyre gazes at Ultima for a few minutes the scene changes back to the cavernous chamber before the two swords floating around him shoot out and stab into the ground and the ceiling of the cave in front of the group creating a netting of white light. Zephyre then attacks Ultima with five slashes of white light before flipping over Ultima slashing once more as he was above the fiend before landing behind the fiend. He sheaths his massive sword and turns to the fiend once more before the tattoos beside his eyes vanish to form real wings that attach to his back and he spreads them to their full length before flapping them forwards sending out two dozen steal feathers to rip Ultima into pieces. The pyreflies fly up and vanish as Zephyre walks over and kneels once more before Jaidon before he stands and vanishes in a pillar of snow and swords.

Jaidon sighs and sits down to let his legs rest for a while. As the others do the same thing Yuna asks, "Who was that?" Jaidon looks over at her and smiles softly, "Zephyre, the Warrior Angel of Light. He is the oldest and most powerful of all the aeons. The way he just defeated Ultima is his special attack Angel's Dance. I have no doubt he will use his overdrive Celestial Rain on Omega." The others nod their understanding before they decide to move on. In another cavernous chamber the group meets Omega himself and once again Jaidon summons Zephyre. This time however the aeon doesn't attack with his sword he shifts into a wolf with angel wings and grows until he is a little bit bigger than Omega. Zephyre then leaps up and digs his claws into the rock of the ceiling and summons up millions and millions of tiny Holy spells which he then shoots at Omega. There are so many of them that Omega can't escape them and at the last moment before he bursts into pyreflies Zephyre drops down from above and bites off the crystal on Omega's chest. As the pyreflies disperse and vanish Zephyre drops the crystal into Tidus' hand and nuzzles his shoulder gently before dismissing himself.

"What's with the crystal?" Rikku asks as she looks at it from her spot beside Lulu. Tidus examines it for a second before he gapes in shock as the crystal starts to levitate before sealing itself onto the bottom of Brotherhood's hilt which adds one more ability to the sword. "Holy blitzballs that crystal just gave Brotherhood another ability. Whoa it's got Water God now. Now any form of water will heal me fully no matter how weak I am." The others smile at this news and they leave the Omega Ruins.


	13. Final Chapter

Chapter Twelve

Inside the Body of Sin

Four days later Jaidon and Yuna both decide it's time to finish off Sin so they head in his direction. Once there Cid has the airship fly right into Sin's mouth and then drop off the two summoners and their guardians. "We'll go blow a hole into Sin as an escape route and pick up after you've done your thing!" Cid tells them over a speaker system before the airship flies off to find a weak spot to blow out. The two summoners look at each other before giggling at Cid's enthusiasm over blowing a hole in Sin's body. "Well shall we get going guys?" Jaidon asks looking at his friends and family and they all nod in agreement.

They pick a path and start walking deeper into Sin's innards killing off fiends as they go. Every now and then they come across a fiend that can be killed physically so Jaidon or Yuna summons an aeon to kill it or heal Lulu who solos the fiends. After what seems like days but is only hours they come across a platform with stairs leading up and in the center of this platform is Seymour who somehow managed to escape the prison that God took his soul to. Tidus growls and shifts to his dragon form while Jaidon summons Zephyre and Yuna summons Yojimbo to help Tidus take Seymour down for good this time. The battle took half an hour before the same God appeared to recapture Seymour's soul thanking the group once more for their help before vanishing.

A few hours after defeating Seymour the group find themselves in the presence of Jeckt. Jeckt looks over the group and smiles brightly at Auron saying, "You're late." Auron shrugs and replies, "I've been busy training Tidus to be the best he could be." Jeckt snorts but his smile doesn't vanish as he looks over at Yuna. "You've grown into a fine young lady Yuna. I have no doubt Braska is proud of you." Yuna smiles warmly at Jeckt but you could see a little bit of sadness in her eyes. Jeckt finally turns to Tidus and has to do a double take at seeing his son with two swords strapped to his back plus holding hands with another guy. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. You found true love." Tidus snickers as he replies making Jaidon blush big time in the process, "Yeah I have and he's quite the moaner in bed." His words have Jeckt howling with laughter before turning serious. "You know once I start I won't be able to control myself. You'll have to go all out on me since I'll be trying to kill you." Tidus nods his understanding and grins wickedly before shocking Jeckt into falling on his ass by shifting to his dragon form. ~I have no doubt I'll be able to free you from Yu Yevon's control dad. By the way when you get to the Farplane give mom a hug for me and tell her I finally understand why she loved you so much.~ Jeckt blinks in utter shock at his son before the meaning of the words sink in and he grins brightly. "I'm proud of you son and I am sorry I never treated you like a son the way I should have." Tidus shifts back to human form and smiles sadly before saying, "Maybe in the next life we have as father and son you'll see me as such."

Jeckt nods in agreement as he backs off the platform shifting into his aeon form. The battle begins with the group fighting physically with Jaidon and Yuna healing. After a few more hours of fighting pass Yuna summons the Magus Sisters to help out the guardians but after a half hour Jeckt's aeon manages to defeat all three in one attack. Jaidon summons the River Stallions to take the Sisters' places in the battle until finally the aeon form of Jeckt is weak enough for Tidus to finish off and he motions for everyone to back away saying, "Dad wanted me to do the finishing hit so please guys let me do just that." The others nod their understanding and retreat from the fight so Tidus can keep his promise to his dad. "Dad even though you can't control yourself I know you can hear me so I'm just going to say this once. Get ready to be shocked by my skill as a dual swordsman."

With that said Tidus draws out Black Widow and attacks full force. After a few direct hits Tidus finishes the battle with his overdrive Dual Strike. As the aeon form of Jeckt falls he shifts back into his normal form with a huge grin on his face though his eyes do contain his shock at his son's skills. "Well done son." Tidus just smirks before Jaidon literally jumps on his back kissing his cheek before saying, "I will never get tired of seeing you kick ass love." The blonde blitzer laughs as he reaches behind him to hold Jaidon up. "It really is nice to see you happy Tidus and don't worry I'll pass on your message to your mom. Thank you all for freeing me from Yu Yevon's control." Jeckt says as he starts to fade away waving his goodbye to everyone.

Just as Jeckt fully vanishes an orb of black light zooms down at them causing them to dive to the ground before looking up at what is now Yu Yevon. "Yuna we need to do this part separately. Do you think you can handle the pain?" Jaidon asks the female summoner who nods with determination. "I will summon my aeons first then you will Jaidon." The group gets into positions and Yuna summons Valefor letting Yu Yevon possess her. They battle the possessed aeon and soon has it defeated. They continue in this way until all of Yuna's aeons have been possessed and defeated. As Lulu leads Yuna to the back of the group to help her cope with having to fight the aeons Jaidon steps forward and summons his Valefor.

Once more they battle Jaidon's aeons until he only has Midnight Canis, the River Stallions, and Zephyre left to fight. "Alright guys if you have any armors that absorb or make water based attacks do no damage I suggest you equip them. I'm summoning the Stallions for the last time." Jaidon says as he gets into position. The group does as suggested and equip armor that have Water Eater and Waterproof. After the Stallions are summoned and possessed the group battle the three aeons and in the end Tidus has to shift to dragon form in order to take all three out at once. Yu Yevon floats up to the top of the space and hovers there for a few hours giving the group time to rest and regain their strengths, health, and restore their magic reserves.

After making sure everyone is ready to continue Jaidon summons Midnight Canis for the last time who lets herself be possessed but not before telling Jaidon mentally, 'Use Zephyre on me pup. He is the only one that my overdrive will not kill instantly.' Jaidon nods his understanding and after a half hour of battling Canis he summons Zephyre. Zephyre already knowing what Canis said instantly has his two floating swords shield the group from Canis' attacks and the effect of her overdrive. As the two aeons battle the group take the time to rest up so they are at full strength when they have to fight Zephyre. After two hours Zephyre finally defeats the possessed Midnight Canis before dismissing himself quickly.

Tidus knowing that he'll need to fight in dragon form against Zephyre shifts forms and stretches his reptilian body until he feels ready for the battle before nudging Jaidon's shoulder to let him know he can summon now. Jaidon smiles up at his husband and rubs his nose for a few moments before he steps up and summons Zephyre for the last time. The battle commences once Zephyre becomes processed and Tidus and Zephyre duke it out with Lulu and Wakka attacking the aeon from a distance. Auron, Kyota, and Kimahri help Tidus with close range attacks of their own. Yuna and Jaidon cast the healing spells while Rikku takes the time to mix up some powerful attack items and throws them at the possessed aeon.

After what seems like forever everyone is forced to retreat and Jaidon remembering what Zephyre's Fayth said in the cave pulls out the item which turns out to be a medium sized dark blue crystal. Jaidon walks over to Tidus who is still in dragon form and as he gets closer the crystal starts to glow. Jaidon stops in shock as the crystal levitates and zooms straight at Tidus before glowing so bright everyone, even the possessed Zephyre, has to close their eyes to protect them from blindness. Once the light dims everyone opens their eyes and stare in shock or wonder at the new appearance Tidus' dragon form has.

Pale blue armor covers the dragon's body in a way that allows for the wings to easily flap should he need to fly. A pale blue helmet-like thing covers the dragon's head with holes that allow the horns to pass through but doesn't cover his snout. The armor also covers his tail and gives a scythe-like tail blade. Etched into the chest of the armor is the form of a hammerhead shark. "Wow!" Rikku says what everyone is thinking. The crystal flashes once more before a smaller dragon appears. ~It has been too long since the last time I was needed. Young Dragonite you have gained the Cosmic Armor of a true Warrior Dragon. I am Biono and I will be your servant for as long as you will need me once Zephyre is defeated. I have known for some time that sooner or later a summoner will gain him and that he will be used to permanently defeat Sin.~

Once Biono finishes speaking with Tidus he lands beside Jaidon in a defending stance to give Tidus the chance to go all out of the possessed aeon. Tidus gives a dragon-like smile before he focuses on the aeon and commences battling once more. After another two hours pass the possessed Zephyre is finally defeated. Yu Yevon without any other opportunity attacks the group himself and they easily defeat him. "Is it over?" Rikku asks after a few minutes of silence. "I believe it is." Yuna says as pyreflies start to appear and drift upwards in large groups.

As the group watch the pyreflies grow in number the airship zooms into view and picks them up before flying out of the falling armor that was Sin. People all over Spira scream and shout with joy as they watch the cause of their sorrow and fear finally defeated. On the deck of the airship the group watch as Sin finishes disintegrating before Auron clears his throat and says, "Jaidon, Yuna, I have kept my promise to Braska and Jeckt. Please send me along with the aeons." The two summoners hug Auron and the other smile sadly but understanding also shines in their eyes. Tidus walks up to Auron and hugs him as well saying, "I am glad you were my dad for the time I had you. Be sure to smile more often when you look down on me and see us all living life the way we want. I'll miss you Auron a lot but I'll never be sad because I have memories of you that I'll always treasure." Tidus steps back and smiles brightly at his adopted dad as Jaidon and Yuna start dancing to send the Aeons and Auron to the Farplane so that they can finally rest in peace.

Luca

The two summoners step up to the microphones set up for them and smile brightly as they wave at the cheering crowds before calming them to silence. Yuna takes a breath and opens her mouth to say, "Sin will never return to Spira. Jaidon and I have destroyed Sin for good so for now there will be an ever lasting Calm." She pauses as the crowd cheers even louder before continuing, "During this journey we have met and lost many friends and family to the sorrows Sin brought us but today is the start of a new era of peace and happiness. I only have one piece of advice for all of Spira and that is: Never forget those who died to bring us this ever lasting Calm. Always remember the good times you had with the people we lost." Yuna steps back as the crowd cheers once more.

After a few minutes Jaidon waves the crowd silent before speaking, "I'm not much of a speaker so bare with me as I try to word what I want to say right." This has many laughing before Jaidon smiles saying, "During our pilgrimage Yuna and I had to see a lot of injustice being done but today I am glad to inform you that Measters Kelk and Kinoc have gone through all the Teachings of Yevon and abolished or changed those that to them were considered not even worth reading fully." This too gains many laughs from the crowd before Jaidon can continue, "It brings me great joy to get to tell you this. All the Teachings that forbade certain types of love and education to the people of Spira have been abolished and it is now legal for everyone to love or learn what they choose." Jaidon pauses as he feels his fingers intertwine with other's and looks over at Tidus who smiles down at him with pure love shining in his blue eyes. Tidus looks out over the crowd and shouts out, "For those who are homosexual it's safe to come out and show yourselves to the world as Jaidon and I will prove that it's no longer forbidden." With that said Tidus pulls Jaidon into his arms and kisses him deeply in front of everyone gaining many shocked gasps before a lot of people start cheering.

Yuna rolls her eyes at the two before stepping up once more and says, "What Jaidon says is true schools are now open to all races and homosexuality and even bisexuality are no longer forbidden. One more piece of news to give you a reason to cheer is I'm getting married to the one I've been in love with for five years now." She smiles brightly as Maroda walks up to her side wrapping his arms around her waist as she and Jaidon both finish the speech together, "Be free and happy to live life the way you choose." The crowd cheers even louder as many applaud the two couples.

Four Years Later

Tidus and Jaidon watch the concert as Maroda and Yuna sing their duet. "Can you believe it's been four years and so far there has been no form of fear or hatred in Spira?" Tidus asks into Jaidon's ear as the silver haired boy leans into his side. Jaidon smiles up at his husband and the father of their four children. "I'm just glad life is being lived freely and happily for the people of Spira." Tidus chuckles as he wraps his arms around his love and start to sway with the music. As the music comes to an end Jaidon holds out his hands to two little girls who grasp them as Tidus kneels down and lets the oldest of their children climb on his back as he picks up their youngest. The two boys hug their father tightly before the blonde starts to pretend choke saying, "Need…air." The two giggle as they lessen their hold a little causing Jaidon to smile at the sight.

The family of six makes their way backstage to greet Yuna and Maroda. "Aunt Yunie you were awesome!" At the voice the two singers look over and smile brightly as each one reaches down and picks up a girl. "I was so sure Uncle Maroda would kiss you at the end of that song." The other little girl says causing all near to laugh or coo over the cuteness of Maroda holding a child. Isaaru walks in from a side door and chuckles at the scene before commenting, "If only he would give me a real niece and nephew then I'll be able to die happy." His words have the two married singers blushing red as the others laugh. "It's good to see you Isaaru how's work?" Tidus says as he sets his sons down so they can go play with Pacce and his friends. "Work is dull as always but at least I don't have to do that dreaded paperwork that is forced on Kinoc. Oh by the way he has come across a unsigned law and wants the High Summoners Yuna and Jaidon to look it over to see if it should be used or shredded which I believe Kyota enjoys quite a lot." Jaidon snickers as Tidus shakes his head commenting, "At least she has fun even in her old age. Speaking of Kyota I don't suppose any of you has seen her two kittens around Spira have you?" The two singers and current White Magic teacher at the School for Magical Genius shake their head in negative replies before the blonde blitzer sighs in defeat.

Jaidon rolls his eyes at the slumped form of his husband before smiling wickedly and casting a Waterga on Tidus. The blonde sputters before looking at Jaidon with a devious thought. "Oh so you want to play now do you?" Jaidon squeaks before taking off running with Tidus right on his heals causing everyone watching them to laugh so much they have tears in their eyes. Sao, Misty, Auron II, and Koori just shake their heads at their parents' child-like attitudes before all four kids nod to each other and cast one massive Thundaga on the two running adults to make them stop acting like kids.

Tidus and Jaidon feel the zap of lightning as the Thundaga hits them and they turn to see their children laughing. The two lovers look at each other before they just smile and walk back over to pick up their four children to snuggle with them. "Thanks guys." Tidus says earning bright smiles from the four before the family of six bid their goodbyes to their friends. "Daddy can we go see Uncle Wakka and the Aurochs win their next game before we go home?" Koori asks Tidus as they walk out of the concert hall. Tidus snicker as he nods in agreement before Jaidon says, "As long as you don't freeze the water while the game is in progress like last time." The two year old boy sighs in defeat as he nods saying, "Okay mama." Tidus laughs out loud at that before Jaidon motions for Auron II to kick him on the butt who does just that with a grin on his four year old face. The three year old twin girls Sao and Misty just giggle at their daddy's wounded expression.

That is the end of this Tidus/OC tale. I hope those who read this have enjoyed it and will share it with their friends and family if any of you have nothing against gay love or male pregnancies. With that being said I bid you a tootles as I have other tales to finish.


End file.
